Ghost Hunt
by Torublossom
Summary: Imagine what the American version of Ghost Hunt would be like? Full summary Inside. Cases like they've never seen before! Read more to find out! Case # 4 of The Bloody Labyrinth is now out!
1. Spirits Are Everywhere Part 1

Imagine if Ghost Hunt was placed in America? How would the story go there? More haunting and more adventure and most important of all…Lots of Romance! (Well just a few)

**PLEASE READ BEFORE ACTUALLY READING THE STORY! SO i WON'T BE ACCUSED OF CERTAIN THINGS!**

**I do not, repeat, DO NOT Own Ghost Hunt! Now, before I am accused of plagiarism I would like to say that this will be based off the anime episodes but it will be put into my own words. I will be adding cases of my own in there so it's going to be like an American Ghost Hunt. I will not copy from the light novels or mangas. So please, don't accuse me of being a copy-cat. I am certainly doing this for fun but also because I am bored. I mean no harm! **

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY READING :D**

**Chapter 1 ~ Scary Stories**

"And that was when the woman lead the police officer through the dark hallways toward the public bathroom. Once they reached their destination, the policeman told her to go inside to see if she could hear the voice again. She did as she was told. While she was in there she heard the voice ask, 'Do you want a red coat?' she answered, 'Yes' And then, the police officer heard her scream, dashed into the bathroom and found the woman laying in there covered in as if she were wearing a _red coat._" I laughed at the faces my best friends Marissa and Angie made.

"Marti," Angie breathed with relief. "you know we don't like it when you use that voice."

That was like every Friday after school in our small New Jersey town: telling ghost stories after school. Every time we tell a ghost story, we bring our flashlight but every time we finish our story we turn off our light. Once the last light is off we sit in darkness and count to three waiting to hear the fourth voice. As of now Marissa was the only one left with the light on.

"Marissa," I gave her my evil smile. "your turn."

"O-ok." she stuttered. "This one is about that old school building across the street. Rumors have been going around saying ever since they started construction on it two years ago, strange things have happened. When they first started, things like windows and roofs collapsing have been reported. They stopped construction up till a few months ago when a tracker mysteriously ran over four girls, killing them in the process."

I nodded. "That's epic." Marissa turned her light off leaving us stranded in the pitch black classroom. There was only one thing left to do.

I started first. "One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

We all screamed when we heard 'four'. Angie jumped into my arms as Marissa hugged us tightly.

"Who was that?" Marissa shrieked. The lights turned on to reveal a handsome guy that looked to be my age maybe a year older. The first thing I noticed was that he was dressed in all black; black jeans and a button down collared shirt. I could tell he had muscles under his dark shirt and his skin was not to pale. His hair was the color of midnight but his eyes were the color of a clear blue sea.

He was leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face. Angie sighed, relived it wasn't a ghost. "Please tell me that was you?" she asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I heard you guys down the hallway and," he paused. "well couldn't help but over hear your conversation." I saw that Angie and Marissa perk up a bit. Every time they do that around a guy they both always end up flirting with him.

Marissa waved it off. "It's no big deal."

"Are you a transfer?" Marissa asked.

"I'm seventeen." he answered.

"So you're a junior. We are sophomores." Angie gave Marissa a seductive look. I rolled my eyes as I sat on the desk witnessing their conversation. "What's your name?"

"Jesse."

"That's such a classic name." Marissa batted her eyelashes. "Well, we were just telling each other ghost stories."

"Really?" he said with some interest. "Maybe I should join next time."

Angie and Marissa's eyes filled with excitement. That was my queue to come between them before they could do or say anything else. I hopped myself off the desk, grabbing Angie and Marissa by the arm. "Well, Jesse, it was really nice meeting you but we are on our way." I flipped my wavy brown hair out of my face.

"Marti," Angie gave me a warning look.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Don't mind her." Marissa waved me off.

"It's fine. I was leaving anyway." He gave me a forced smile before leaving.


	2. Spirits Are Everywhere Part 2

**Do not own Ghost Hunt but I do own the NAMES of these characters.**

**Chapter 2 ~ Now I'm your assistant?**

I woke up exquisitely early Friday morning to take a nice walk on my way to school. As I was passing up the old school building I decided to take in its looks. The building was only two stories high even though it look a tad bit taller. The whole thing just looked creepy. The wood was rotten after being there for decades but now that you look at it, it does look haunted. Even though the trees are green and the sun is shining, the aura around the place was dark and fearful. Before I knew it I was in front the door looking through the glass window. The room was deserted until the sun shined on something that was standing in the middle of the room.

It looked to be a camera. A very expensive looking camera. I attempted to open the door surprised that it even opened. I walked myself in, gathering my surroundings. There were bookcases everywhere filled with dust but nothing else. "Hello." I yelled. "Anyone here? Hello." I turned my way back to the camera. As I was about to touch it I heard someone shout. "Who's there?"

His voice was manly and scruff. I jumped startled by his presence.

"Sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I just-" I was cut off by me knocking into the camera. Everything happened so fast. I tried to catch in the process of hitting a bookcase. The man jerked me away before the bookcase could drop on me. I landed on my tailbone causing me to shout in pain. I turned to see the man whom was on his knees, holding a hand against his eyes. Without seeing his face I could tell by his lean body shape that he was at least in his late twenties. He wiped away a dark liquid from his face.

It took me a second to realize it was blood. I got myself off the ground quickly, making my way to his side. "I am so sorry." I was about to help him up when he smacked my hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"I really am sorry I-"

"Finn, are you okay?" A familiar voice shouted from the doorway. I looked to see who it was. Jesse was making his way toward the guy named Finn. "Can you walk?" He nodded in response.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. "He said something and it startled me and-"

"Would you quit apologizing and tell me where the nearest hospital is?" He said through his teeth.

I answered immediately. "Half a mile from here."

Jesse put Finn's arm around his shoulder leading him to the door. I was about to take a look at the camera when Jesse stopped midway, casting a glance among his shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Marti."

He smirked. "Well, Marti, I just want to let you know that the school bell rang." And with that he left. I dashed onto the yard of my school up to the corridors.

"That Jesse guy is such a jerk." I said to myself.

The last bell rang for school to end. I was packing up my things when Angie and Marissa came up to me. We usually walk home together so they were waiting for me.

"Hey Marti," Angie started. "we going to see if we can find Jesse to see if he wants to tell ghost stories. Want to come?"

I gave them the most absurd look in my life. "No thanks. I'll pass." With that I swung my school bag on my back.

"Please." Marissa begged.

"No can do." I was about to leave when Selena came in glowering at us. Selena is our sophomore president. People make fun of her because she always claims she can see ghosts and that she is psychic. I particularly find it hard to believe but you don't know what's true and what isn't so it's best to leave it be. On the other hand though, she didn't look to happy to see us.

Selena pushed her glasses upward. "Did you guys say you were telling ghost stories?" she asked.

Marissa gave her a disgusted look. "Yea, what of it?" As Selena was about to answer someone knocked on the opened door.

Of course it had to be the person I was trying to avoid meeting again.

"What's going on, ladies?" Jesse looked between us three and Selena.

"Who are you?" Selena demanded. "Never mind. I don't care." I pulled her attention back on us. "I told you three to stop telling ghost stories around here. You're the reason I'm getting a headache. Do you know what happens when you tell these stories?" I gave my friends a glance seeing if they had the answer. "You call on low class spirits that gather then they call on high class spirits. God know what'll happen."

From the corner of my eye Jesse smirked. "I believe that's just in your imagination."

Selena threw hands up frustratingly. "This is why I don't associate myself with amateurs."

He cocked his head to the right. "Then tell me - do you sense anything coming from the old school building?"

She nodded.. "Most defiantly. I see nurses in there from World War two all the time." She seemed to have said this to confidently.

Angie started to sulk. "I think I'm going to go home now."

Marissa grabbed her bag. "I think all what you're saying Selena is a load of crap. Come on Marti." She grabbed my hand to leave.

"I need to borrow Marti for just a few minutes." Marissa and I looked at Jesse.

"Why?" I challenged him.

"Now."

I told Marissa and Angie to go on without me. I had a feeling I was going to be a while. He started walking toward the corridors that Marissa just left from. I assumed he wanted me to follow so I did. Once I stepped outside Jesse was sitting on a bench holding up a black leather notebook. There were a few minutes of silence when I couldn't take it anymore.

"How is that Finn guy?"

He chuckled. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, the doctor said he had a minor concussion so he should stay in bed for a few days."

My face was dumbfounded. It amazed me how he knows how to get straight to the point. "I'm really sorry," I apologized. There was another few seconds of silence. "What's your relationship with him?"

"Assistant."

"Oh," I said aloud. "He's your boss."

He looked up from his book. "It's the other way around. I'm his boss _he's _the assistant." I raised my eye brows and my eyes widened. I had a bad feeling of what might come next. "And now, I have a problem. Don't you think that you're responsible for this?" His blue eyes stared straight into mine.

"Wait," I held up my hand up. "Your assistant startled me first and made me late for class. I'm also a victim here." I pointed to myself.

He concurred his head. "True but you also broke my camera. All Finn was trying to do was keep you from touching it and this was the result. You can either pay for it or -"

I shook my head. "You shouldn't leave an expensive camera in the middle of a dark room like that. It's called common sense." I tapped a finger on my head. "How much is the camera?"

"Three thousand."

I gasped. "There is no way a camera can be that expensive."

"It was custom made. I can show you if you'd like." He reached into his black pants.

"No thanks." I put a hand to my head yelling mentally at myself for going in there in the first place.

"Look," Jesse sighed. "if you can't pay it will you fill in as my assistant?"

I burst out laughing at how serious his face is. Now that I think it, he really doesn't really know how to smile. Only close thing to him smiling is smirking. "Me? As your assistant? That has got to be a joke." He was still looking at me with that straight face. "You are serious."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine if you don't want to be. Just make sure I get the money before I leave." He stood up as I grabbed his arm.

"Fine. I'll be your assistant." His eyes smiled in satisfaction. "So, what do you do exactly?"

He sat back down on the bench before speaking. "I ghost hunt. I'm with the Hoffman Psychic Research. As you know I own the company but it is just Finn and I. Anyway, your principal called me three days ago explaining to me about the so called 'haunted' school building."

I was listening to him whereas a thought crossed my mind. "Is that the only reason why you transferred here?" I abruptly asked.

"Why would I do that?" he inquired as if it was the stupidest thing in the world.

"Yesterday you said-"

"I might have said that but you and your friends were talking about it and my job is to gather as much information as possible from students."

"I guess." Was all I could say.

"How much of the story do you think is true, Marti?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, it is true one to two people die in there every other year." I don't know if it was just me but his voice sounded as if it had some accent to it but I couldn't nail it down. British maybe? Either way he spoke with lots of intelligence. If he was passing my on the street I would have never guessed an attractive guy like him to be so smart.

"There was one time a roof did collapse," he continued completely oblivious that I wasn't paying attention. "to the second floor but no one died and the tracker incident was caused by a drunk driver."

I stood there in awe. "You sure did your research."

"There were a few suicides but nothing more. None of this convinces me that these so called 'rumors' are true. There is clearly an explanation for all these incidents." He gazed up at me from his book. "My brain doesn't tell me that this building is haunted."

He snapped his book shut, stood up and walked off across the street. I followed along, wondering where we were going. We stopped in front of an SUV that I assumed to be his. He slide the doors open revealing boxes. He handed me two extraordinarily heavy boxes. "Follow me." He stalked off into the building. I accompanied him inside. The floors creaked beneath our feet as we walked. He lead me in the hallway into the first classroom on the left. All there was in there was a wooden table. He took the boxes from my hand and set them down. "We will set base in here."

"Base?"

"Precisely. It is where we will conduct our observations."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm still learning."

"Set up the shelves on this table. I'll get the rest of the equipment." He was about to step out when I panicked.

"You're going to leave me in here? By myself?" Why would he leave me in here when I don't know what I'm doing?

"Would you rather carry some boxes in? It's pretty heavy. Some weigh about eighty-eight pounds."

I slumped my shoulders. "I'll stick with shelves." He went straight out. I can't really believe how stuck up this guy is. Well, I can. The way he holds himself gives it away. I know it was my fault his assistant was injured but does he really have to act so self-important?

It was quiet for a few moments until I heard a creaking noise come from upstairs. My body stiffened at the sound. I whipped my head in every direction to see where it came from. I dug my hand into the box as the sound came again. Then it was dead silent. The lights automatically turned on. The door creaked opened and I was already in my fighting stance when a hand appeared along with the whole body of Jesse.

He stared at me before saying, "Stop playing around and get to work." he sauntered over to the table.

_It's official. _I thought. _I hate him. _

Hey Guys What's up? I hope you review I would love that! I am kind of changing the story a bit so yea I'm sure you would like it if I told you the American names right? Right. I worked really hard trying to find these names. And Finn is going to be Irish not Chinese. I know I know some might not like this but I was really bored and just decided Hey let me see if this will work out balh blah Haha here are the names...

Naru - Jesse Hoffman ( I went with Jesse because I thought it was a classic name to go with his personality and it fitted him)

Mai - Martina Allenburg ( Cute name huh)

Lin - Finn Rushings

Monk - (I need help with this one) Either Johnny or Drake.

Ayako - Susan Curtis

Masako Hara - Kaitlyn Mirwalksi

John Brown - Riley Don

Yasu - (He will come in later) Blake Freeman

Madoka - Michelle


	3. Spirits Are Everywhere Part 3

Do Not Own Ghost Hunt Anime.

**Chapter 3 ~ Meeting **

We finished putting up the metal shelves and TV screens on each shelf. It looked like we were watching from security cameras except it wasn't. Jesse took out two different looking cameras setting them on the table.

"What are those?" I cursed at my curiosity. I didn't want to appear like an idiot in front him.

"An infrared camera and a thermal imaging camera. They are both used to shoot in total darkness. The thermal camera is also used for thermography to record temperatures. If a spirit appears the temperature will simply drop." He went behind the table once he was finished his explanation to check the wires.

I took a step forward to examine the cameras closer. "It's amazing you know all this stuff."

"No it isn't. My brain just works differently than yours." He said straight forwardly with no emotion. If anyone else were in my position, that would've hurt like a bee sting but to me it was nothing.

I decided to just let it roll off my back and continue to put my sweet face on. "I see," I muttered under my breath. "Well, after all you are Mr. Hotshot boss, so you might as well know everything." I express amusingly. "But tell me - what made you go into the ghost hunting business?"

"Because someone has to do it."

"Wasn't there a case you haven't solved?"

"No." his voice was steady. "I am very good at my job." he stopped. "So you think I'm attractive." he affirmed. His statement caught me off guard.

"Uh, well," I hesitated. "my friends think so." I said a bit to fast.

He smirked. "They have very good taste."

I was completely appalled by this guy. He is very attractive, successful at such a young age and all of that but who would have ever guessed he was such a narcissist. I think I should give him a nickname. What should be his nickname? Narcy? Nar? Naru? I like Naru. Yes Naru the narcissist. I laughed to myself mentally.

Jesse was finished fooling around with the wires. Now he was explaining to me how to set up the cameras.

There are three classrooms upstairs and we put one camera at the end of the hallway and another in the last classroom. We also put microphones up there. Jesse said it was to record and pick up weird noises. On the first floor there is only two classrooms and one opening which seemed to be a waiting room of some sort. We put another camera by the end of the stairs. Towards the end I fell asleep in front of the laptop at base. Naru wrapped some wires up that weren't needed and strolled pass me.

'That's it for today." I perked up at the word today.

"Today?"

"See you tomorrow." he ignored my question.

I laid my head back on my arm. 'Aw man."

Tomorrow was the weekend and after doing all this setting up I am really sore. I walked out the building, my bag swung over my shoulders. I was dark and the stars were shining beautifully tonight. I was still sad over the thought of coming here tomorrow. At least I won't have to tell anybody other than my friends. I am an orphan. I live on my own technically. My dad passed away from cancer when I was two and my mother passed away from having a weak body when I was twelve. A teacher of mine let me live with her once my mother was gone and recently at the beginning of this year she got a transfer giving me her apartment. She talked to the landlord about it and he was okay with it.

Ever since then I have been looking for a job but apparently there are no openings for a sixteen year old.

OOoOoO

I got up around nine in the morning to meet Naru at his SUV typing away at his laptop along with writing something on a clipboard. "What are you doing?" I came up behind him aiming to scare him. Apparently it didn't work.

"Gathering data from last night." he never took his eyes off the computer. "So far there seems to be nothing unusual. " He jotted more down. From up behind, I heard the clanking of high heels on the ground. I twirled around to see a young woman along with a man. They both seemed to be in their mid-twenties. The woman is dressed in a black pencil skirt with white buttoned down shirt tucked in matching perfectly with the black vest on top. Her hair is very wavy like mine expect the color was auburn.

As for the tall guy standing behind her; he was dressed in a T-shirt to show off his muscles and jeans. He has a strong jaw line, as for his hair, it was shaggy just like the style Johnny Depp wears it. I have to say he pulled it off very well.

"That's some very fancy equipment you got there." she sneered. "Little to high tech for children to be playing with." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

Jesse put his clipboard down before responding. "And who might you be?"

She smiled. "I'm Susan Curtis, a priestess." she bragged. "The principal wasn't sold on you, so he asked me to drive the spirits out."

Naru inclined his head to the right. "I was under the impression that only innocent little virgins could become priestesses. Guess I was wrong." he implied it with no sarcasm but a serious face which cause me and the man behind her to giggle.

"Right." she said through gritted teeth. "Very funny smart ass."

Naru moved his attention to the man. "And what about you? You seem to be to intelligent to be the priestess's assistant."

The man stuffed his hands in his pocket and grinned. "I'm an American Monk. I study Buddhism. I'm Drake Richardson."

"And since when do monks have hair?"

"Ahem, apostate." Susan mutter under her breath.

That wiped the smile off his face. "I'm just on a little high-attest here, okay?" He yelled at Susan. "Play time is over kids. You might have been hired because your office is near by but he said so himself that it was unusual to have a seventeen year-old kid working on the case."

I guess I was wrong about this guy. I thought he was nice but turns out he has a temper.

"Did he, now?"

"Anyway," Drake said after he calmed down. "the principal is wasting his money. There is no need for all of us to work on one case."

"There you guys are." The girl's voice came from behind the SUV, it sounded vitally familiar. I glanced to see that is was Selena. "I have been seeing spirits in here for a while now and it giving me such a headache-"

"You can stop swanking," Susan intermittent. "Are you that desperate for attention?"

"Hey," I shouted. "That was extremely rude."

"You know it's true." She said to me.

"That so uncalled for -" I was cut off by Selena's deep chuckling.

"I will curse a spirit to haunt." she muttered loud enough so that everyone heard. She stared at me straight in my eyes.

"W-wait," I stuttered as she walked away. The look in her eyes was almost terrifying. I wonder if she will really curse Susan. I shook the thought out of my head as I turned to Naru with a smile plastered on my face. "So, Naru what're we doing today?"

He dropped the clipboard, shifting his attention on me. "What did you just say?" I stood silent. "Did you just call me Naru?"

I laughed awkwardly. "Well, I -"

"Where's you hear that name from?" he demanded. It seemed to me that he was called that before.

I gave a laugh out loud and patted him on the shoulder. "Of course you would have been called that before. I wouldn't be the first to come up with Naru the narcissist."

Naru was about to answer as the principal showed up with a young man on his tracks. "Good morning everyone. It's good to see you all here." The young man behind him came forth. He was not that tall but average height. His bleach blonde hair brought the blue out in his eyes. He has high cheekbones as he smiled showing off his dimples. "This is Riley Don."

" 'Ello there mates." He had a heavy Australian accent. "I came from South Australia and I can't express how excited I am to be here." I caught a glimpse of Susan giggling. It made me ponder a thought; I wonder if she has any manners?

"What do you do?" Naru inquired.

"I excelled in the ancient art of exorcism."

"The only people who can do that have been ordained to the Catholic church priests' who have the ability to exorcise spirits." Naru clarified.

Riley chuckled. "You know your stuff don't you? I just turned nineteen a few months ago that's why I look so young."

"Aren't you a little young to be a priest?" Drake chimed in.

He shrugged. "I was an orphan adopted by the seminary. I grew up around priests my whole life. That should explain some." Drake nodded in understanding.

I guess Australia did things differently than America.

Hope you Guys liked it. Well I have uploaded 3 chapters in one day and man I'm exhausted. I have to wake up early tomorrow because of Color Guard...Anyway I hope you liked it I will upload about one or 2 chapters so keep checking :D

Marti: I have a question.

Me:What?

Marti: Why does my name have to be Martina?

Me: because I said so.

Marti:That doesn't make sense!

Me: Because my brain works differently than yours ( muwhaha)

Marti: Hey!

Have a nice night!


	4. Spirits Are Everywhere Part 4

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

**Chapter 5 ~ Accidents**

I watched Susan through the camera screens in base. She was in the waiting room area of the building along with Principal Thronton and the assistant principal. She was holding a bottle of holy water, flicking it onto the ground. "I am here today to beseech the gods," her speech started. "I call upon them to descend from the heavens and join us where no gods dwell. I ask as my humble peas to Passover to the other side. Passover with no regrets and finally live in peace." she finished with a flick of holy water. "That should do it." she told the principal when done. "You will have nothing to worry about."

"I have to say, I'm very impressed." Principal Thronton expressed.

"Thank you."

"We should take you to dinner or somewhere to celebrate and show our kindness." The assistant principal added.

'I would love to," Susan gently smiled. "but I have to stay here for the next twelve hours to monitor to make sure nothing tragic happens."

The principal nodded. "I understand." he said. "You're a true professional. Maybe we can meet up for lunch then."

Drake snorted at Principal Thornton's comment along with a yawn. "She's finally done." Susan escorted the principal to the entrance. At that moment I heeded the sound of glass snap and at that instant, there was glass shattering everywhere. Drake instantaneously darted out the room. I followed to see if there was a need of assistance.

Susan and both principal's were on the ground groaning and moaning. Susan shot right up, brushing off the glass seeing that Drake helped her up. "Are you alright?" his voice concerned.

Riley showed up checking for the assistant principal's pulse. "This man is bleeding." he panicked.

I checked Principal Thornton. "He is too."

An ambulance was called they rushed the Principal's in.

"What is going on?" I said to myself.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Looks like your cleansing abilities didn't work after all." Selena rubbed it in her face. "Because of you both principal's are in the hospital." We all walked into the base room, most of us deep in thought. I hopped myself onto the table as everyone else stood.

Kaitlyn foled her arms. "I'm not saying the cleansing wasn't successful," she snide. "but was a waste of time because there are no spirits here." she stared at Selena. "It happened to be a coincidence."

Riley nodded in agreement. "Maybe it was a coincidence."

"Or maybe the spirits are to strong for Susan to drive them away." Drake added.

"If that were the case." Naru crossed his arms. "then there would be more readings on the screens."

I popped myself off to observe the camera screens on the shelves. Something wasn't right about one of these rooms. I scanned them again until I found it. "Hey," I tapped Naru on the shoulder. "that classroom didn't have a chair in the middle of the floor. Did it?"

"The second floor classroom?"

"Yes," I looked him straight in the eyes. "I set the camera in there like you said. I swear it wasn't there."

Naru made his thinking face: curved finger on his chin gazing at animate object. "Drake, did you see anybody go into the first second floor classroom?"

"No I haven't."

Naru closed his eyes for a split second, he then rewind the camera screens. He played it. I could hear the glass shattering as my eyes were glued at the camera screen. That is when a chair started to drag itself across to the middle of the floor. Drake, standing next to me: I could feel his body tense up.

"Was that a ghost?" I asked my voice shaken.

"Looks to me like a poltergeist." Selena said slyly.

"What's a poltergeist?" I questioned.

Selena moved toward me a bit. "It is manifestations that can influence and move objects."

Naru protested. "That is right but I do not think that is what we are dealing with." he went into a big explanation. "Objects often manipulated by poltergeist are warm to the touch. When I turn on the thermo graphic it is not radiating heat." He clicked something on his laptop to make the screens turn to different colors of blue and yellow.

"Is there another category we can place under from Tisane's theory?" Riley asked.

"Who is Tisane?" Of course I had to ask. _I really don't know anything. _I thought.

"E. Tisane was a French policeman and the first to classify the poltergeist." Naru elucidated. "Noisy, objects being thrown, doors slamming shut, etc…There are nine of the criteria. So far, we have witnessed three: slamming door, glass breaking, and a chair moving."

Now I'm getting it but there was one more thing. "What about Selena getting attacked?"

"That," Kaitlyn said. "was completely her imagination."

"Would you stop saying that." Selena yelled back. "Why can't you admit there are spirits here?" Kaitlyn made it final when she walked out the room silently ignoring Selena banging the door.

"Well," Riley said in the awkward silence. "if there is a spirit here and Kaitlyn can't sense it, then we defiantly have a problem."

"There is no evidence there is one." Naru stated with no emotion.

_Is he sticking up for her? _I thought. _Oh yeah, that's right, even Naru can be a sucker for a pretty face._

"You're just a sucker for a pretty face." Selena snorted. "Why else would you stick up for her?"

Did I say that out loud?

"I am quite familiar with Miss Kaitlyn's work." He conveyed. "I also know that she is probably the best in her field. I am treating her with the utmost respect."

"I'm older than she is and I don't get any of that 'respect' from you." Susan said calmly, emphasizing 'respect'.

He stared at her, no entity showing in his eyes. "And what is it about you that I should hold in such high regard, because I'm drawing a blank." He said it with all seriousness and coldness.

\

"Excuse me," she said through gritted teeth. "for not being on that level with -" Kaitlyn's piercing shriek dominated the whole building. Riley was the first one outside.

"It's Kaitlyn," he yelled. "Someone call an ambulance."

Few minutes later, I was standing outside as Naru was talking to Kaitlyn whom was being loaded into the ambulance. Unfortunately, Kaitlyn fell from the second story classroom where a huge hole was patched up. In my opinion, I have no idea what is going on here. With Susan saying it's an earth spirit, and Selena with Poltergeist, and the Drake saying a residual haunting - and they call themselves 'professionals'.

The ambulance drove away and Naru made his way toward the others. Riley came out, arms folded.

"How is she?" he asked.

Naru shrugged his shoulders. "She claims it was an accident." he sighed. "Portion of the wall was boarded up with weak ply wood. She must've leaned on it and broke under her weight causing her to fall."

Susan folded her arms too. "We can't deny it anymore, there is obviously a force here."

"A force you failed to exorcise." I retorted to myself. I wish they would make up their mind. Drake approached us, his face had a sullen look and his eyes were getting droopy. I couldn't blame him though. He probably was getting stressed from all that's happening.

"Marti is right," he told Susan. "We're playing with fire. An unsuccessfully exorcised spirit is like a wounded lion."

"So Kaitlyn's accident was Susan's fault," I accused.

"Oh, please." Susan said skeptically.

"Listen," Naru spoke up before the argument started. "I looked back at the video and it was an accident." he justified.

"But that's the thing," I implied. "accidents keep on happening here. That's why they say this place is haunted." Naru focused his eyes on me. He also seemed stressed out a little and didn't feel like arguing.

"That might be true, Marti," he half-agreed. "but there is simply not enough reading on the equipment to prove it. There are no temperature changes, no malfunctions - everything appears to be normal."

"But Mrs. Susan was trapped in the room and I was attacked," Selena retaliated from behind me. "And the glass broke, and the chair moving."

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, I'm not convinced."

"Maybe we are dealing with a highly intelligent spirit," Riley brainstormed. "A spirit that can hide away from your equipment."

That made Naru think for a minute. "What do you think Drake?"

"I still think it is a residual haunting."

"Riley?"

"I think whatever it is, it's dangerous."

Drake smirked. "How about you tell us what you're thinking?" he urged.

"I'll hold off on my opinions for now." Naru smirked back. "I would like to look at this investigation from a different angle." he concluded his answer and walked inside the building. \

Drake's smirk never left his face as he looked at me. "He knows how to put on a show but I'm not convinced the boy knows what he's doing." I could hint an edge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well either way, it's my turn to exorcise." Riley said, strolling back in.

Sorry it took a few days to update Color Guard camp was in the way but I hope all of you like it! I made it extra long as possible :D Enjoy


	5. Spirits Are Everywhere Part 5

Do not own Ghost Hunt

**Chapter 6 ~ What is real?**

I sat in the chair in front of all the camera screens watching Riley enter the same room Kaitlyn had taken her fall earlier. Drake and Susan were gathered behind me watching. "And the teenaged exorcist finally makes his appearance." Drake said dripping of sarcasm.

Riley was dressed in the traditional priest outfit, holding a bible at his side. He took out holy water, splashing it everywhere around the room. Once he was done he stood in dead center, opened his bible and began his exorcism.

"Our father who lies in heaven, hear me by thy name. Your soul becomes out heaven. Our earth. In the beginning was the word. The word was with God. The word is God."

There was a cracking noise. "Marti, turn up the volume." Drake demanded. As Riley was praying more cracking sounds came on right after the other. Riley noticed, but kept on praying.

"Word was with God in the beginning. Through him all things were made."

While he talked I was trying to find out where the sound was coming from. That is when I noticed the ceiling had cracks in them and they were spreading. I dashed out of base, up the stairs. Drake and Susan called after me but I ignored them focusing on getting there before the roof collapsed. I ran down the hall to the last classroom door.

I pushed the door open and shouted, "Riley! Move." He just stared at me like I was the lunatic. "Move it!" I screamed. The ceiling collapsed as I tried to reach him. "Riley!" I screamed again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was dark outside and we all were in the classroom. Drake was kicking some wood around holding a flashlight. Riley was right beside me not even slightly frightened by the incident. He is an exorcist after all. Naru was doing the same thing as Drake was doing. "I don't believe this." Drake said in disbelief.

"If Marti wasn't there to warn me," Riley explained." I would have been crushed."

Naru nodded. "I think it would be safe if we call it quits for tonight." he declared silently. "Marti, you can go home."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well," Susan spoke. "I'll be here bright and early."

"Just admit you're scared." Drake teased. Susan folded her arms with a 'hmph' turned swiftly around letting her hair flip in his face and she stormed off.

"To me," I said. "you and Susan act like you guys have known each other for years."

Drake laughed at me. "We have Marti." he told me. "We've known each other for five years. We have worked on some cases together but we've been friends before that. You might think it's a weird relationship between friends but it's quite normal for us." Drake laughed some more like it was the funniest thing he's been asked and left to catch up with Susan. Riley smiled when I turned to him.

"I'll take your advice," he told Naru. "and head out for the evening since I nearly almost lost my head a few minutes ago." It was only me and Naru left.

"Are you going to leave soon, Naru."

Alec was kicking around and picking up the debris that fell off the ceiling. "I think I'll stay and take a look around some more."

"OK, then be careful." I left.

Sunday afternoon I showed up to see Naru's side door of his SUV opened with everything packed up and him sleeping in it. "Hey, Naru," I whispered. "Did you sleep here all last night. You know that's not good for you." Naru's eyes flew open, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Marti? What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked quietly. I felt a blush crept my face because of the way he looked at me. He is so gorgeous I told myself. I slapped myself mentally.

"What do you mean at this hour." I giggled. "It's almost lunchtime." I could see Susan and Drake and Riley walk out the building.

"Decided to give up already?" Drake asked as if he knew the answer.

"No." Naru stood up. "I solved the problem."

"You cleaned that whole school building by yourself." Drake asked a little shocked.

"No. There was no need too."

Drake looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Naru opened his laptop typed something real quick then turned it for us to look at. "I compiled all of my experiments all last night." The screen revealed graphs and a line graph of some sort. "This is a some surveying results. The school building is sinking. In fact in sunk point two inches last night. It's called subsidence."

"So," Susan tapped her chin. "what your telling me is that subsidence is the blame for _all_ that is happening."

"This whole entire area is built upon swamp land. I also counted the number of wells in the area and checked them and they were dry." he started to pace back and forth in front of the vehicle. "The soil here was weak to begin with and since the wells are dried up there is a hollowing effect happening underground. Naturally the structure built upon it would be sinking."

"What your saying is," Drake said trying to summarize it. "is that all the glass breaking and chair moving, ceiling collapsing is all because of subsidence?"

Naru nodded. "Yes. The classroom on the west side of the second floor was three inches lower than of the east side."

"Three inches." Riley turned to Susan. "Sounds like subsidence to me."

Susan threw her hands up in frustration. "Okay, what about the strange noises?"

"Could be the sound of the wood shifting." Naru answered closing his laptop. "We should have the area to be off limits. It could come down any day now." He moved his eyes to the school building.

A few hours later I was standing there in the base room watching the argument between Selena and Naru as he was wrapping up some wires.

"You can't explain it can you?" Pause. "I knew it! You can't explain what attacked me."

Naru stood up from his squat and stared her in the eye. "If what you say is true, Selena, then it might be the work of a floating specter that's following you." He put the wires in the box next to him.

"Are you really leaving?" I asked.

"Yes. The job is done."

_If the job is really done why do I get the feeling we aren't done here yet? _I thought. _Something isn't right _yet.

"There is a spirit here." Selena harped. "I know it."

He chuckled humorously. "Well you're wrong." he altered his attention back to her. "I have scientific explanations to back up my theory." I could hinder the aggravation in his voice.

"Have you even stopped to think maybe the spirit is avoiding your tests." she complained.

"Then exorcise it yourself." He twisted himself back around to the box. "I'm sure it would be easy for someone with your skills." He picked up more wires and slammed it into the box. "My job here is done. End of story."

He packed up a few more wires in the box which only left the shelf to take down. Glass started cracking and Selena was right next to the window. Glass exploded everywhere as she ducked.

"Selena!" I yelled hoping she didn't get hurt. I could hear the others in the hallway running toward us. Knocking sounds filled the air and the doors started to slam open and close. Naru was just frozen in place doing nothing. "Naru!" I shouted. "Snap out of it!" The building started to shake. The others made it to the room.

"Well Naru?" Drake said over the noise. "This seems more than just sinking." Selena made it out through the door with Drake's help.

"Come on Marti, lets go," Susan commanded. "You too Naru."

"Go, Marti." He shouted. "This is it!" He grabbed my hand and we ran out the building. We watched from outside to see if would collapse but nothing happened. It just went quiet once we were out. Selena was sitting on the stairs holding her hand.

I took a seat next to her. "What's wrong with your hand?" I asked. She showed me that her hand was bleeding. "Oh my gosh." I took her hand examining it. Susan kneeled next to her.

"Let me see it." Susan demanded nicely. That was the nicest and softest thing I heard come from her mouth since yesterday. She observed it. "It should be okay. It is not to deep."

Drake folded his arms and stared at Naru. "What was that?" he demanded. "And don't give me that sinking theory again. That in there was a full gone out poltergeist." he said pointing to the building.

"And the sounds in there were definitely not creaking sounds off an old building." Susan added putting a band aid she carried in her purse on Selena's cut.

"Yes, there was something banging on the walls." Riley pointed out. "Which means we eliminated four of the criteria of Tisane's theory."

"It just goes to show you can't depend much on technology." Susan said. "For a minute there I was about to believe your stupid theory."

Drake patted him on the shoulder. "Stick around Naru and watch how the true professionals handle this."

"He should consider going back to school." Susan told Drake walking inside.

My anger rose. "What's with them!" I furiously yelled. "I don't see them doing anything productive."

"It's okay Marti," Riley said. "Just let them be."

And to think I was warming up to them. Drake is cool and all but that was just rude. If I knew I was a professional, I would not act like such stuck up snobs. I put my attention on Naru whom hand was bleeding. "Naru - your hand-"

He held it up and said, "It's nothing. Just worry about yourself."

"But-"

"Just leave me alone, Marti." he said in a vindictive tone. "I would greatly appreciate it to be left alone for awhile." and he left without another word in the opposite direction of the school building leaving just me, Riley and Selena_._


	6. Spirits Are Everywhere Part 6

**Do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Thanks to: Lily Animelian Gu, Cross my Heart for you, and Ghost Rumble!**

**Chapter 7 ~ Dream**

Oh. My. Gosh. Right now I just want to rip my hair out into pieces. With Susan being so repetitive, I stomped into the base room taking the wires out of the box. Susan popped her head through the door.

"Marti, are you sure you don't want to watch Drake's attempt to exorcise the spirit?" she asked the same question and I gave her the same answer.

"For the fifteenth millionth time, no." Then she went away, off muttering to herself how teenagers have no manners. And she has room to talk.

I put the wires next to the shelf and the computer screen. Riley handed me the wires. "Mind if I help?" he asked.

"Oh, yea sure." I stumbled over my words. "I'm just taking a few things out."

"Then please, allow me to help you." he politely said.

"Thank you."

I heard someone snort behind me. Susan and Drake were standing there in the doorway watching. "Are you still insisting on believing your boss's explanation?" Susan crudely questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have any proof he's wrong?" I retorted. "If so, I'm all ears over here." I really haven't said that much since I've been his replacement assistant because I didn't know that much about ghosts and ghost hunting. But now was the time to think. I knew what I was doing which I did in a way after observing for the past few days. I know it's Sunday and a school night but someone has to take charge in this.

Susan glared at me pursing her lips since she had nothing to say.

Riley laid a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Easy now." Drake walked to the back wall of the room and put his hands in a praying position muttering words silently.

_How is muttering gibberish to a wall supposed to get rid of spirits anyway? _I thought to myself. I just wish Naru would hurry up and stop sulking in a corner and tell these idiots to open their my eyes. I don't know how matter longer I can take this.

Riley stepped out to set up a microphone on the second floor and I went to set one across the base room. I met Riley by the stairs as he was coming down. "Thank you so much, Riley." I said.

"No problem Marti," he smiled. I grinned at the way he said my name. "I'm going to look around to see if I can find anymore clues."

"Okay, be careful."

I believe that I made the right decision to wait for Naru, even though I'm not sure he's coming back. I assembled on the staircase for awhile pondering everything that has happened until I saw someone walking down the entrance hall.

"Naru?"

The figure came closer. It was Selena.

"Selena?" I said aloud standing up to make sure it was her.

"Any news?" she said.

"Oh, um," I hesitated. "No, but the monk and others are making their rounds."

She approached me saying, "And Naru?"

I sighed closing my eyes. "I don't know where he. Are there really any spirits here? Because I'm getting tired of them saying yes and no."

"They are. I saw them." she mumbled.

I chuckled nervously at her creepy voice that was freaking me out. Now I know how my friends feel when I use my creepy voice for ghost stories. "Right. You made that pretty clear."

"Well, their not here anymore." Susan came out the base room leaning on the wall.

"Yea, we heard that line before." I rejoined.

Susan's fists clenched. "W-well," she stuttered. "This time I'm sure of it."

Selena shook her head. "They are still here. I can sense them. In fact many spirits are trapped here."

Susan smirked. "You're still pretending? Give it a rest, we are the professionals here."

Selena snapped her head up to face Susan. "If I'm not mistaking you haven't done really anything." As the argument went on, Drake came out of the room along with Riley. When they saw the two glaring at each other they shot each other an understanding glance.

"Susan's attempt might have been a failure but mine shouldn't be." he smiled at Susan.

"Excuse me." Susan said in disbelief.

"Well, it is true." Drake said like he was stating the obvious.

Susan turned to him where her face was inches from his. "Don't take credit for my work."

"No need to."

_Bicker, bicker, bicker. Here they go again_. I screamed in my head. They only get along only if they're insulting Naru.

"You are so full of yourself." Susan voice rose.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Would you just SHUT UP!" I yelled. Riley 'sh' me putting a finger on his mouth.

"I hear something." he whispered.

We all went silent to hear heavy footsteps echoing upstairs._ Stomp stomp stomp. _It sounded like someone was running up and down the hallway. That's weird, everyone is down here and Naru wasn't here to begin with. Who would be up there? My thoughts were interrupted but footsteps getting closer.

There was a platform in the middle of the stairs and from there they spiraled down. We all were on the first floor so when we looked up all we saw was the railings.

_Step step step._ The footsteps were on the stairs now, coming toward us. _Step step step. _Whoever was making the sounds must be on the platform by now. I looked up along with everybody else. The footsteps abruptly stopped. The room was filled with silence.

Drake ran up to look. "Are you nuts?" I called out to him. A few seconds past. "So you see anything?" I

called.

"No." he answered back. "Must've imagined it."

"That's crazy," I protested. "all of us?" He was walking down. "I definitely heard something."

"It's just the wind." Susan waved off.

I couldn't hold back my answer anymore. "I am sick of this." I said, all my anger pouring out. "You didn't get rid of them either did you? After what you said to Naru, this makes you guys look so stupid. I didn't see Naru coming up with lame sorry excuses. It's so funny how the adults are acting like child- " Doors started slamming shut from the second floor. Bang! Bang! Bang!

The light's on the ceiling shattered one by one causing the moon to be our only light, and footsteps were heard again but only more of them.

"It's back." Riley said. "This is the most activity we've seen yet."

"It sounds like there is more than one of them." Drake said turning to me. "We have to get out."

"Right behind you on that." I said. "Come on Selena."

We all scrambled toward the entrance and at that point some of the locker shelves started to wobble. Then started to fall down I dodged one but the next one I wasn't so lucky with. I put my hands out to keep it from falling but I crumbled under it's weight as I screamed. That was the point I lost consciousness.

For some reason, I woke up in a beautiful meadow garden. The sun was setting causing the orange blare on the place. I jerked up feeling a nauseating pain hit my stomach. Aside from that, my head was throbbing. Right when I was about to get up a soft pale hand caressed my forehead.

"Who is it?" my voice was weak. I looked past the pale hand and could make out a face in the bright sun.

"Naru?"

Alec reassured me with a calm voice. "Don't move." He said that with a warm smile on his face. I was taken aback. I never knew he could smile like that.

"It would be great sometimes if you'd smile like that." I automatically said without thinking. Oh well. I wasn't feeling good anyway. I tried to close my eyes when I snapped them right back open. "Naru," I sat up. "after you left the poltergeist activity started up again an-" I put a hand to my head. He slowly but gently pushed me back down.

"Go back to sleep." He said.

Why was he being so nice? I closed my eyes shut to darkness. I heard someone yelling my name.

"Marti!"

It sounded like Drake's. He called again, then I heard Riley and Susan calling it too.

I snapped my eyes open. All three of them were looking down at me while I laid in the back trunk. All three sighed in relief.

"Hey Marti." Drake said.

"I think she's going to be okay." Riley assured them.

Susan sighed. "You had us there for a minute."

"You were out for quite a while," Drake said leaning on the van. "It's four in the morning."

I sat up slowly. "Did Naru ever come back?" I asked.

"No."

Then it was just a dream. _I should've known Naru would never smile like that. _I stood up handing Drake back his jacket he put on me as a cover. "Where's Selena?"

"She went home." Susan replied. Susan eyes now had a soft look in them. "Which isn't a bad idea. All the exorcisms had no effect which means our own safety could be compromised."

"You mean like," How else should I put this, "running away?" I teased

The fierceness arrived back in her eyes. "Need I remind you that it was your own boss who ran away first. He probably went home and cried himself to sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "That is ridiculous." I protested.

"I think it was because of us. I don't blame him." Drake said. "We did kind of gang up on him yesterday."

_Well_ I thought to myself_. At least _he_ learns from his mistakes._

"Yes," I began. "but remember, you are referring to the world's most biggest swollen-headed-stuck up-self absorbed-holier-than-thou-narcissist."

Riley rubbed his chin as his creativity sparked up. "Or maybe Alec got mad, went home and decided to make straw effigy dolls out of each of us." He said it with a serious face so that when we looked at him we burst out laughing, forgetting everything that happened yesterday.

Before daylight hit, I walked home since the apartment wasn't far, only a few blocks from the school. I ate some cereal, brushed teeth, grabbed my bag and was off to school. I waited by the old school building for a few hours before the school was opened. Once it was I made my way to my first hour luckily Angie and Marissa were in it. I entered and the two of them were surrounding me.

"Marti," Marissa hugged me.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Angie said concerned.

"We heard something happened to you yesterday." Marissa sighed in relief.

I sat in my desk. "Who?" I asked.

"Selena." Marissa replied.

"Yea, she's been bragging some to the class." Angie pointed to Selena talking to two students. I stared at her happy face as she was explaining the story.

"And Jesse called us last night." Marissa declared.

"Yea," Angie agreed. "We talked for like, ten minutes."

I snapped my attention back up to them. I slapped both my hands on Angie's shoulder's. "He called you last night?" I demanded.

"Yes."

"He's been missing since yesterday." I told them. "What did you talk about?"

"He asked us about what we knew about the old school house."

"And a lot of questions about Selena." Marissa added.

I sat back down in my desk. What the heck is he up to? The teacher walked in. "There you are. Marti, Selena you're wanted in the principal's office."

We walked through the doors to the Principal's office. Riley, Susan, Drake, and even Kaitlyn were sitting in chairs in front of the desk. I assumed Kaitlyn must have been released from the hospital after her fall.

Naru was standing by the window behind the principal's. Where has he been all this time?

"Please take a seat." The principal gestured toward the two seat left open.

"This makes up everyone who's been involved thus this far." Naru plainly said. "This should take a few minutes.

He turned off the lights, closed all the blinds and covered them with curtains sealing the room into total darkness. A red light that laid on the Principal's desk flashed repeatedly and slowly like a flickering flashlight.

"I would like everyone to focus on the light." he said gently. "Now control your breathing so it is in sync with the light" pause. "Very slowly. Relax your shoulders. Concentrate on your breathing."

Naru's voice kept getting further away and I was getting very tired. Maybe because I was up all night last night.

"Now count your breaths." His voice was fading. "Tonight the chair on the second floor of the first classroom will move. Tomorrow we will all meet by the lab."

Chair...lab...The blinds were suddenly opened. The light blinded me.

"That is all. Thank you for your cooperation."

Drake rubbed his eyes. "Wow. I'm tired."

Chair? Lab? I caught up with Naru down the hallway. "Naru, wait." I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Where did you go yesterday?"

"Nowhere special." He kept on walking. I jogged to keep up with him. "Heard that you got injured yesterday."

"Oh," I waved it off. "It was nothing. Anyway, what was up with that light?"

"Shouldn't you be heading back to class?" he ignored the question.

"I'm not to worried about it."

"So you skipping class because you want to be stupid." he mostly stated it than asked. I stopped walking for a minute to keep my anger in then caught up to him.

"I just have to ask you something real quick. Did you come back last night?"

He gave me a confused look. "To the school? No why?"

"Uh-uh no reason. Just wondering." I said nervously. "Well, got to go." He walked out without another word. Just as I thought. He would never smile like that. Ha-ha. Silly me. Why do I keep thinking about that silly dream? Does that mean… I blushed.

Later on that evening I met Naru by his SUV. He was in the passenger's side with the door open, laptop in lap, headphones on. He seemed to be listening to the recordings." Did you set up the microphone's up last night?" he asked once I got there.

"Yes." I answered. "Thought I should put there you know, just in case."

"Well, you did an excellent job. It picked up some great sounds." I stared at him still thinking about that dream from last night. He caught me staring and asked. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." paused. "Well, you know how you said when there is poltergeist activity that the object is warm? Well the wooden shelf was warm just thought to tell you."

He nodded. "I'm impressed you remembered that."

"Thanks." I smiled. Riley came from behind the SUV.

"Good evening, Marti." he greeted.

"Riley?"

Naru took off his headphones. "Now, lets get started."

On the second floor west side classroom Naru drew a perfect circle with chalk on the wooden floor and put a chair inside it. Riley was setting up a camera that would stand right in front of the chair. I was standing there looking back and forth at the two.

"Chair and camera." I took a moment to think. "Hey Naru. " I called. "What are you setting up over there." I walked out the classroom to Naru who was working on something I could not identify.

"This," referring to what he is setting up. "is a radar." His face was stoic while he set it up.

"Those are the ones they use on airplanes...So why do _you _have one?" I asked suspiciously.

"If I told you, it wouldn't work."

I put my hands on my hips. "But, I'm still your assistant right?"

"Yes." He handed me a hammer. "So take some of the ply wood over there and board up all the windows inside that room." I snatched it out of his hand took a piece of ply wood and boarded up the _long, big windows. _

I hope he knows he doesn't have to keep me in the dark about every little thing. After a few minutes Josh had a hammer and started to help me.

We finished more quickly than expected even though my arm felt like it was about to fall off. Naru handed me a black sharpie and Riley a red. They were the big thick ones too. "Take the sharpie and write your names on the ply wood. Write big too."

We did what we were told. Riley and I wrote on each piece of ply wood we boarded up. We walked out the room and boarded the door. Naru ducked taped white paper on the wood. "Once you sign your name's on here you can go home."

"Is there a point to all this you're doing?" I asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." He exited down the hallway.

Riley put a hand on my shoulder. "Naru knows what he's doing Marti. I trust him." He assured me. "Maybe we should just take his word and sleep on it and come back tomorrow." He wrote his name in a nice cursive handwriting.

"Maybe so," I said while writing my name. "But I'm tired of being left in the dark."

Hey Guys, I am sorry about uploading late at night because of Color Guard camp/ Band Camp I have a lot right now but I am most definatly going to try to upload everyday :D I would love reviews please! And thank you for those who do!


	7. Spirits Are Everywhere Part 7

**Do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 8 ~ Conclusion**

I walked along the sidewalk toward my school even though school doesn't start for another few hours. "I didn't get a wink of sleep last night because I couldn't stop thinking about this." I said to myself, touching the bridge of my nose. I came to a halt. "Oh boy." I sighed.

Naru was in his van handling something and right beside him was his real assistant on crutches. This is going to be super awkward. I knocked on the van to get their attention.

Naru looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." That was the best thing I could come up with. I looked up at his assistant: Finn was his name, and he was really tall and very built, looked to be in early thirties, all of his hair is black, saggy all over. His face was serious looking - his jaw line gave that away because it was low.

"Well, your going to have to wait a bit more." he said impatiently. "Everyone will be here soon."

"Everyone? Even monk and Susan? What for?" He didn't answer me though. He's being smug as usual.

"So," I said to Finn. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked hesitantly. He just stared at me with cold brown eyes. I laughed awkwardly rubbing my neck. I hope everyone can hurry up and get here before this guy kills me.

We all ended up in front the second floor west side classroom. Selena, Riley, Kaitlyn - everybody. Finn was holding a handheld video camera.

"So what's the plan for today Naru?" Drake snickered.

"Yes, and lets hope for your sake you don't embarrass yourself yet again." Susan added on.

Naru turned to Riley and I. "Can you tell if the paper you signed yesterday hasn't been tampered with?"

I nodded. "Yes. It looks good to me." I said satisfied. "You Riley?"

"Fine."

Naru took the crowbar Finn handed to him and tore down the plank we boarded up yesterday on the door. He made a gesture for us to proceed inside. Once we were by the door frame both Riley and I gasped.

"No way." he mumbled. "The chair...it moved." The chair was laying on it's side out of the circle.

"Yes it has." Naru set his laptop onto the desk and opened it.

"So what exactly does this prove?" Susan interjected.

"Care to explain?" Drake said.

He looked up from his laptop with a confident look in his eyes." I would like to thank you for your cooperation. I will be finishing this case today." Susan held up a hand.

"Wait, your saying you solved the case again?"

"Yes, "Naru nodded. "That is exactly what I am saying."

"Ground sinking?" I put in.

"That too. Everything the principal called me complaining about was mostly effected by ground

subsidence."

"What about the phenomena we experienced yesterday and two days ago?"

"Now that was from a poltergeist."

"You're not making any _sense._" Drake jeered.

"What else can he do?" Susan asked sarcastically. "We know he can't exorcise it, right?" she was being serious though, like a professional would be.

"There is no need for an exorcism in this circumstance." he waited to see if anyone would ask another question. "Just watch the video an you'll know why." He hit play and it showed the green camera screen with the chair sitting there. We watched intently after a few seconds of watching a still chair - it began to shake. The chair shook and shook, then started to slide out the circle. There was no external force. It just moved by itself. It shook violently once more fell over and stopped.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Well, it's obvious it's a poltergeist." Drake said turning to Naru.

"Humans are to blame for over half of the reported poltergeist incidents."

"Like a prank?" I suggested. "But no one could've gotten in there."

"True." he agreed. "We did seal off every entrance. I even had you and Riley sign your names on every panel so you could tell if anyone tampered with it easily."

"If someone did attempt to replace the paper couldn't have easily replicated my signature." Josh stated.

"This means I was right all along." Selena said speaking up for the first time.

"I placed a hypnotic suggestion in everyone's mind that this chair would move before we met here this morning in the Principal's office yesterday. So far," he took a breath. "this method has never failed me and I have no reason it will today."

"Yes, but, that still hasn't changed the fact no one got in the room." I said.

"Poltergeist are a form of latent mental capacities," he explained. "People who have a conscious craving for attention or under a lot of stress, self-defense type mechanism that reacts in the brain. Hypnotic suggestions can become a reality in these type of situations." Once he said craving attention I immediately knew who that was. Each person glanced at Selena.

"So you're saying it was me?" she suggested, shocked of what she heard. Naru approached her face-to-face even though he was taller.

"From the moment we met I knew you were trying to impress me." he explained to her. "You claimed you saw spirits here from the second world war when there was no evidence of this place being bombed during the war or being used as a hospital. In fact, there were no hospital's built on this land. So," he concluded. "you were either mistaken or lying to me and the others."

"I'm not a liar." she muttered.

"At first I thought you were pretending to be spiritually sensitive but when the phenomena started happening that could only be explained by a poltergeist, I became perplexed. My scientific experiments and Kaitlyn's spiritual readings both came out clean. There are no spirits here." he summed it up. "This is simply a human haunting. Mostly teenagers are to blame around the ages of fifteen. Girls unparticular. It is a form of psychosis: during great stress. Ever since you were young you've been known to be sensitive to spirits. But once it was all proven by me that the phenomena was by land subsidence you completely lost your confidence of your own side-kick abilities. This caused you anxiety because it went up against your own beliefs. Even though you saw my evidence you still wanted to believe the spirits were to blame. You simply told yourself there was no other way. You simply couldn't face the truth." When he finished his long speech everyone stared at Selena who had fear in her eyes.

"And she didn't even know it." Drake shook his head.

"This has lead me to believe you're a latent physic, Selena." Naru calmly said to her.

"And that is..." I let him finish.

"It's someone with supernatural abilities. She's not aware of it but she has some level of 'p.k.'" he stuffed his hands into his black pants pocket. "Just for your sake Marti, 'p.k' is short for psycho kinesis."

I smiled at him sarcastically. "Thank you. I am _so _grateful." I put a hand to my heart for dramatic effect.

"She believed that there had to be spirits trapped in the old school building to attract the attention of those around her. In order to be who she was."

"You know," I said trying to make it understanding. "I think I can understand. It is only natural. Just think about it," I told everyone. "everyone wants to be special in their own way. Everyone wants to stand out and be unique as a person. You can have a talent or be recognized has an honest human being. In your case Selena," I looked at her. "I would imagine it's your ability to communicate with spirits."

Selena smiled for the first time I've ever seen her. She looked beautiful even if she wore glasses or had braids.

"Does that satisfy everyone?" Naru asked all.

Susan stepped from behind Drake. "Not quite." And of course she would have something to say. "According to your account, her elevated stress level came from after you gave your input on ground subsidence. What about getting stuck in the room?" She made a very good point. "And the camera being erased."

Naru reached in his pocket and pulled out a nail. He handed it to her so she can take a good look. "That is the reason you got stuck in that room." She had dumbfounded written all over her face.

"That's it?"

"I noticed it but decided not to mention it at the time because I thought it was no big deal."

"Someone put it there on purpose." said Susan and Naru nodded. "Then who - it was you." she pointed at

Selena who shrank back. Susan inhaled deeply trying to hold back her anger.

"Okay," she gritted her teeth. "What about the video camera screen?"

"That was erased intentionally. Once you were stuck and screamed, we ran out the room, which gave some one enough time to come in and erase." Selena shrank back more and apologized for what she did.

Susan slapped a hand to her forehead. "This is ridiculous."

"What do we do now then?" Drake suggested. "The Principal hired all of us to do _something_ so he can continue the reconstruction."

"I plan to tell the Principal that the place was haunted of those from the war and now all of them are exorcised. So now, the place is clean from paranormal activity. Does that sound okay to you Selena?" Naru looked at Selena who nodded.

"That is very kind of you Naru," Kaitlyn answered. "but, do you think it's okay to lie to the Principal like that? We should tell him the truth."

"Selena is doing a good job of controlling her stress level. I don't believe it is necessary to embarrass her any further."

Susan's hand was on his shoulder looking at him seductively. "I had no idea you were so sensitive. Do you have a girlfriend?" she purred.

"I really don't fully understand your question, Susan." Naru said taking the hand off his shoulder. Which meant, he knew exactly what she was talking about. She folded her arms angrily.

"Lets get serious as to who takes credit for this?" Susan said unhappily.

"Everyone participated," said Naru. "Is that okay with everyone?"

All of us said yes. "Good, Naru-"

"I already know boss." I chuckled.

"Good, Finn...Lets start breaking camp."

"Right." Finn said disdainfully. First word he said since he got back.

I started to load a box into the back of the van when Selena came up and said, "Thank you."

I looked at her from behind the box and said, "No problem." Selena nodded and went across the street to school which would open in a few. Susan walked past the van with Drake behind her, yawning.

"Well, that wasn't such a big deal." she said.

"Just admit it. You were scared." Drake said it dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up." Susan stomped off down the street where her car seemed to be parked. Naru takes the box from my grip.

"I'll handle this. You should be heading to school."

"I thought I could help you pack up."

Naru placed the box in the back seat. "It's fine. I hate to see you fall into the depths of dumb."

I pointed at him. "You know, I'm a lot smarter than you take me for." I stomped to school. "See you later jerk face-Naru." I called him by his nickname over my shoulder. I saw a glimpse of shock and humor in his eyes.

Sitting in my second hour class I was looking out the window at the old school building. Everyone was gone. No sign of Naru or his van. I felt a lump in my throat starting to rise up. Even though I was his temporary assistant it was actually a lot of fun to experience this even through the short time. I might not even be able to see them again. Oh well. In the end I will always feel lonely.

I couldn't help but gaze out the window at the beautiful spring trees that surrounded the place. It was...peaceful. I saw some glass shatter from the building and shaking. My body straightened because I knew what was about to happen. The roof of the west side of the building started to fall, followed by the rest of the building, creating a big yellow dust cloud. It let out one final sound as it collapsed. The entire building toppled like a ship sinking in the ocean. Everyone got up from their seats crowding around the window.

I silently laughed to myself then sighed.

"What's with the sigh Marti?" Marissa sat up on my desk while everybody's attention was on the building.

"We should be sighing." she said depressingly.

"Yea," Angie chimed in. "You should've gotten Jesse's number or something since he left and probably won't see him again."

I still sighed until the intercom came on. "Martina Allenburg you have a phone call. Please report to Student Services."

Once I got there I took hold of the phone with a, "Hello?"

"Hello, Marti." A jolt a energy hit me, getting me rounded up.

"Hi." I literally yelled into the phone.

"There's no need to yell." There was only one person who could sound that condescending. Naru.

"Right. Sorry. So to what do I owe the pleasure today?" I asked in all politeness.

"Your fee. For the hours you worked as my assistant." pause. "If you don't want it I can always give to

charity."

Jeez. I held the phone away from my ear. This guy is all business. I put it back onto my ear to hear him say:

"I will send the check out today. So you should get it soon. I was curious if your school will allow you to have a job. If you're interested I have a position open. It's just office work but it'll be good experience for you."

I grinned wide. "Sure. That sounds great."

"Then come down to my office after school to fill out some paper work. Oh, and thank you for your help. You were an excellent assistant, I'll be seeing you soon." He hung up. I was touched and rendered speechless.

And that's the story on how I ended up to work for Hoffman Psychic Research. Well, H.P.R for short if you want to know how us industry insiders say it. But this wasn't the end this was just only the beginning.

I updated 2 chapters in one day! Well, night actually! I have to go to bed now but I'll try to upload the new case tomorrow!

Next Case - **Haunted Doll oooooh creepyyyy Haha! :D**


	8. Haunted Doll Part 1

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Part 2 **

**Chapter 1 ~ What's Going on?**

Naru pulled up in front of a tall old archetechial house near the woods. The vibe I was getting from the house was dark and gloomy and not very welcoming. Trees in the backyard nearly covered the entire roof. Not to mention the color of the house was a nice bright white with no speck of dirt on it. Natalie was standing by the entrance door waving at us. She was twenty-one years old and a very kind young women.

As we parked, Finn went to the back of the van to start unpacking as Naru and I went to say hello.

Natalie visited us a few days ago and hired us to investigate her home. She claims that there are knocking sounds from the walls, furniture moves out of place, and doors open and close by themselves. Sound familiar? And so, we set off the far Westside of New Jersey which is a few hours from where I live.

She greeted us as we got out. "I apologize to bring you all the way out here like this." she ushered us inside. "I know how far it is from the city." Inside the house the walls were white and the furniture was brown, which gave it a unique touch to the house.

She brought us to the living room where another woman whom seemed to be the same age as her and a little girl, who looked to be about seven. "This is my sister-in-law, Kayla and right here," she bent down to embrace the little supple looking girl. "is my niece Mimi. As you know we are pretty frightened. And my brother is over seas which makes it more uneasy for us."

Kayla took a step forth. "I would like to speak to your boss." Naru stepped up.

"My name is Jesse Hoffman and I own the company."

Kayla's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry." she apologized. It' s not uncommon for people to react like her when the leading investigator is a teenager. Over the two months I've worked there a lot of people found it unbelievable that a seventeen year-old guy is the boss of H.P.R. Plus, Naru is extremely self-confident which I why I call him Naru-the-narcissist.

Aside from the shock of him being the boss Kayla continued. "Well, do you know what were dealing with? Are you sure we even have a ghost?"

"We will explore all options in this investigation." he replied calmly.

Finn finished setting up the base room: or headquarters in a spare room of the house. Base or headquarters is where we conduct all of our experiments in. I brushed dust off my black skirt.

Naru was right beside Finn who was sitting in an office chair observing all the camera's. "How is the set up going?" Naru asked.

"The videos are feeding clearly." he answered.

Finn is originally Naru's assistant. He isn't really a big talker and most definitely not a fan of me, so I keep my distance.

"I wonder if we're dealing with a poltergeist." I said wondering aloud, tapping my finger on my chin. "Judging from Natalie's description."

"Ah, you're sounding less and less like an amateur each day aren't you kiddo?" That voice was noted with sarcasm one hundred percent. That could only mean... I turned to see Drake leaning on the doorway smirking like usual, dressed in jeans and a Tee while Susan - was standing next to him in her flashy dress. I suddenly got excited to see them.

"Hi Monk."

"Hey." he did the salute as a wave.

"I see you're over doing it with the fancy equipment." Susan snickered. I silently laughed to myself sometimes she never changes but that was the fun part about her. They didn't actually become members of H.P.R since the school building case two months ago but they said they would help us out when their skills are needed.

"Let me see." Susan pushed past Drake making her way next to Finn who moved aside so she could take a look at the video camera screens. "It's obviously an earth spirit." she declared.

"It's definitely a human." I folded my arms. "The evidence speaks for itself."

"Well look at you." said Susan impressed by my effort.

"Don't forget, that nearly most reported poltergeist incidents are caused by humans. Usually by women under great deals of stress. As for this case unparticular, is the woman of the house not getting along with the sister-in-law."

"Like Natalie?" Drake suggested.

"I'd buy it." Susan said. "That Kayla woman after all does seem unpleasant."

"It's an amateurish fetish." Naru said gazing at the video screens. " In cases when a human is blamed for a poltergeist incident, it is usually a teenager or an adolescent child." I folded my arms while he continued coldly. "Natalie is already in her twenties so she is out of the age range. But there are cases that some women are sensitive to the paranormal activity." he said right before I could protest. "So, I'll consider that as my final decision."

All I could think is that I'm still learning at least I tried. I stomped out the room which was on the first floor. "Why does he have to be such a jerk?" I said sullenly.

"Hey, Marti." Natalie greeted. I looked up to see her holding a tray with cookies and a glass of milk.

"Hi, Natalie."

"I was just getting ready to bring this up to Mimi, care to join me?" she offered.

"Uh, of course." I followed her up the stairs. "Mimi is such a cutie pie. Who do you think she takes more after - her father or mother." I asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"I would say her mother."

"Really? She doesn't look like Kayla all that much."

Natalie chuckled. "That's because Kayla isn't her birth mother."

I mouthed the word 'Oh'. "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem." We reached the end of the hallway which was Mimi's room. She knocked then opened it. "Knock knock, Mimi. I brought you some cookies and milk. And Marti's with us." I stuck my head in the room and waved. Mimi was lying on the ground with an open picture book holding an out of date doll. She was so cute with the little curly pick-tails in her hair which made her look like a lost rabbit.

Natalie set down the tray on the floor as Mimi stood up, grabbed her doll and walked up to me. "Nice to meet you." she greeted holding the dolls hand out.

I chuckled, taking the dolls hand. "Nice to me you too and you're…" I referred to the doll.

"Mickey."

"Are you reading your new book Mimi?" Natalie asked. Mimi's smile was wiped off and her body stiffened.

Natalie saw it and said, "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you eat?" I added.

Mimi turned away from us and said, "I'm not hungry." I wonder what came over her so suddenly.

After dinner, Naru gathered the three family member's in the living room to sit on the sofa. He turned off all the lights leaving the room pitch black, then turned on a light that stood on the coffee table. It was the same light that was in the Principal's office that day when we were still investigating the school building.

The light flashed slowly. "Look at the light." he said. Naru's first attempt was to make sure if the poltergeist was human or not by using autosuggestion: which is a form of hypnotism. "Try to match your breathing to the glow of the light. Slowly and deeply." As the three family members eyes were drooping he said, "Tonight a vase will move. A small glass vase. It will be sitting on this very table in front of you." The work of autosuggestion is that if the vase moves the culprit is a human but if it doesn't…well, the cause is unknown.

Naru flipped on the light switch, cutting the three family members out of their trance. "That would be all. Spend the rest of your evening like any other. Kayla, could you please hand me the key." She nodded getting up from the sofa when she saw the small vase that Naru was holding, she froze. Natalie and Mimi's eyes were also glued to it. That would mean the autosuggestion worked.

Once everyone left the room, I took the vase from him, placing it on the coffee table and drew a white circle around it with white chalk. We will just have to wait till tomorrow morning to see what we are dealing with.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was nine in the evening and I was sitting in a chair near the door watching Naru and Finn observing the video screens. I was taking mental notes as they were discussing what they were going to do next. Drake and Susan were in the room, also, and to my surprise not making any snarky comments. I was dosing off until Kayla came bursting through the door breathing heavily, her face was pale and frenetic.

"Come quick." she panicked.

I immediately perked up and was the first out the room with everyone behind me - excluding Finn. I followed Kayla upstairs all the way to Mimi's room, gasping at what I saw once I was in. My eyes widened along with the rest of the crew. All of Mimi's furniture; the bed, bookshelf, wardrobe, dresser - they were all out of it's place.

"I came up here to put Mimi to bed and all the furniture was out of place." Kayla said scared stiff. She panicked like she didn't know what to do. It took me a moment to grasp the situation.

"All the furniture is moved in a different spot." I said aloud.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded. "I thought it was your job to do something about this." She picked up Mimi who was in the middle of the room gripping her doll to her chest. I took another look around and noticed that the rug was pushed to the side. I felt a chill crawl up my back. Who could've moved that? All of it was so heavy even I didn't have the strength to lift the rug with furniture on it.

"Are you sure the little girl didn't do this?" Susan offered the explanation.

I couldn't help but retort, "And how would Mimi be able to do that? She's just a kid."

Drake moved passed me to study the carpet along with Naru. "You're right. The rug was moved as well." he said lifting it up to see under. "Even I don't have that kind of strength."

Naru nodded. "I agree. If there is a human capable of doing this, I'd love to meet him."

Susan turned around in embarrassment. "I was merely throwing the option out there."

Mimi lifted her head to us. "Mickey didn't do it." she was on the verge of tears.

I patted her head. "We know she didn't." I said hastily in hopes of consoling her. "We believe you."

A despairing cry came from down stairs which made us rush down into the living room where Natalie's hand was over her face. I was the first one there and came to a halt. The furniture; it was all flipped upside down. Including the rug.

"Classic poltergeist activity." Drake said.

Susan shrugged her shoulders. "Simple earth spirit. I'll have it out by tomorrow." and with a flick of her hand, she left. To me, that seemed to be her favorite line to say.

"Where does that woman get her confidence from?" I thought out loud.

"What're you on to, Naru?" Drake elbowed him. "Care to share with the rest of us?"

He looked at Drake lights flickering in his blue eyes. "Don't you think this response is to quick? Usually paranormal phenomena tend to hate outsiders." he explained. "Usually signs of a haunting tend to back off for the first twenty-four hours of an investigation."

"Really?" I asked.

Drake turned to me to explain. "Have you watched those TV shows like Ghost Hunters? Well, usually nothing substantial ever happens on camera, right? Normally the spirits would shy away from the visitor intentionally but that isn't the case here. This is just full on hatred."

"You're thinking the same thing I am." Naru said.

"Yup. The house is known of our presence and is becoming angry with us." Drake stated.

"This is going to be a hard one." Naru claimed that Mimi and the living room are off limits till the investigation was over. Mimi was to stay in Natalie's room until then.

The next morning we found that the vase hasn't been moved from the table the night before. Does it really mean a spirit is actually haunting this house? We don't know that yet. I was watching Susan from the video screens, flicking holy water in Mimi's room chanting her exorcism. Naru was over my shoulder which means if I turned my head, his face would be inches from mine.

Later on that evening Naru told me to check the temperatures of each room. I did what I was told and came back to base a few minutes later with the results. He looked at it and said, "Mimi's room is a little more cooler than the others." Naru taught me that whenever a spirit is present, that the temperature drops.

He swiftly twirled his chair to face his laptop on the desk to look at the layout of the house. "The house itself looks to be in great structure. No sign of subterranean water loss, so the ground is solid."

"Does that mean there is a ghost?" I asked him.

"Chances of that are increasing."

Seriously? The way he said that in such a carefree way was a little scary to me. I don't get scared when I tell ghost stories with my friends but, I'm actually kind of scared of ghosts even though I've never seen one before. Wow, I do have a weird job. Kayla's scream filled the night air.

Naru and I immediately ran our way to the kitchen where the scream was coming from. She was frozen stiff in fear staring at the flames engulfing the kitchen stove.

"Kayla." I yelled. I tried to drag her back.

"The flames just shot out of nowhere." Kayla trembled the words out.

Naru stepped in front us and yelled, "Stay back! Drake!" Drake showed up with the fire extinguisher. The mist sprayed onto the fire, putting it out. Kayla slumped to the floor crying and I went down with her to comfort her. Natalie ran in hand closed over her mouth. Drake sat on the floor, inhaling deeply, balls of sweat on his face from being near the fire.

That was when the air intensely became cold. I peeked at the window above the sink and saw a dark figure looking through it: a little kid and then it disappeared.

"Naru!" I shouted. "Someone's out there." I pointed to the window. He ran to it and opened it to look out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Someone was looking through the window. A little kid."

Naru sighed. "Lets go see if Mimi is in Natalie's room."

We went up stairs to make sure Mimi was asleep. We entered Natalie's room to find Mimi tucking Mickey under the covers in the dark. Natalie placed her hands on Mimi's shoulder's and asked, "Mimi, honey, were you outside just now?"

"No." Mimi shook her head ferociously.

"Honey, I'm not angry with you, I just want you to tell me the truth."

"I wasn't."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"I am." she raised her voice . "It wasn't Mickey!" she screamed. A loud thump came from the ceiling. "I didn't do it!" she cried out. The noise didn't stop, it kept on going as the child began crying. It seemed the noise responded to Mimi.

The sound grew louder and louder, until the furniture started shaking. The bed flipped over as the bookshelf began to fall towards on Natalie. Books and toys frightened the woman keeping her attention off the bookshelf. I shrieked Natalie's name and on queue, the lights went off. 

That's all I have so far! What do you think? Please tell me! And I would like to tell everybody that once I'm finished the first season there will be a second and that is when I will make up my own cases! So yea! I will probably upload another in a few i might! I first have to clean up because I had a long day of Band Camp. Realllyyy long! Thanks guys for reviewing!


	9. Haunted Doll Part 2

**Do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 2 ~ Warning!**

Natalie wasn't hurt in many places but her injuries weren't serious either, hank goodness. It was past midnight right about when we returned to base to check how Finn was holding up. "Well, looks like two failures in a row." Drake commented to Susan.

"Well, I guess I'm not of any use." She glared her dagger eyes at him then left the room slamming the door behind her.

"What happened in the room? What was it?" My brain was flooding with millions of questions.

"It seemed to react to the little girls shouting and it could be tied to the little kid you saw in the kitchen."

"I believe Mimi is behind this." Naru said bluntly.

"I thought you said the autosuggestion predicted it wasn't human." Drake touched his jaw line. "Just how much do you put into that thing."

"One hundred percent."

"Is it possible that it failed?"

"There's no way."

I was looking back and forth between them as they were debating.

"You know you've been wrong before."

A low voice intercepted. "Naru," it was Finn. He twisted in his chair to look at Naru. "It's Mimi's room. The temperature is dropping."

With that it caught both of our attention causing our eyes to watch the third screen. "More sound Finn." Naru impatiently demanded. He did as he was told. Once he turned up the microphone an eerie sound came out. A booming sound came out along with by a knocking sound. Noisy sounds filled the air. My God it sounded like a mob running up there.

"That's intense." said Drake.

"That's incredible." Naru murmured. I didn't even notice him go by his laptop. He was checking the temperature of Mimi's room and it seemed to be dropping rapidly.

"Then who's responsible for doing this?" This case for me was getting so confusing

"It sure isn't Mimi." Naru said. "No human could pull this off."

Later that afternoon Naru had to go some research and left Finn to take care of base while he was gone and I could not stand to be in the base room alone with him without suffocating myself. With nothing better to do I went to check up on Mimi to see if she's doing okay. Of course she was playing with her doll talking to it. Natalie was supervising her sitting on the bed.

"Hey Mimi." She looked up at me wearily then back down at the doll. Natalie crossed her arms in annoyance. "Don't worry about it." I told her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"She was never like this before." Natalie assured me. Mimi was to busy into her doll to pay attention to us.

"How was she like before?"

"She was more cheery and happy and outgoing. Ever since my brother got married and gave her the doll she's been awfully quiet and doesn't smile anymore."

Kayla knocked on the door holding a tray of snacks for Mimi. "Mimi it's snack time." she smiled and walked over to put the tray down in front of Mimi. "Isn't nice to have someone to play with." she referred to the doll. Mimi didn't answer. "I wish you would talk to me more. Why don't you have a cookie?" Kayla offered her. Mimi looked away holding no emotion in her face. "Fine." Kayla got up leaving.

"It's alright, sweetie." Natalie consoled. She got down on her knees crawling toward Mimi. "Is it okay if I had a cookie?" Natalie was about to reach for one when Mimi slapped her hand away.

"No!" she suddenly shouted. "Don't! They're poisoned!" she explained. "Mickey told me! She said new mommy poisoned them. She said that my new mommy is a witch and made dad her servant with her magic. Me and you are in the way so she's trying to poison us." she embraced her doll tighter. Her eyes were serious and earnest. This is getting weirder.

Why would an seven year-old being saying something like that? She didn't speak again just clutched her doll, her face pale white.

After that, I took the most convenient opportunity to take a nap since I barely got some last night. I took my nap while Drake went around and did his exorcism. As an American Monk he mumbles all this mambo-jumbo to himself.

I probably won't sleep anytime tonight anyway so might as well now. I went into the spare bedroom upstairs next to Mimi's which Susan and I shared. I flopped on my belly onto the bed. The room was tinted a rosy color from the setting sun shining through the red curtains. My eyes quickly closed before I could get settled.

I awoke to still be in the rosy colored room._ Is this a dream? _I thought to myself. I was half asleep and I felt so light as if I was drifting in air but I wasn't. Someone else was here too. I glimpsed at the doorway, there standing was a blacked clothed figure with a pale face. Naru?

His lips curved into a slight smile, his eyes warming. His face suddenly became solemn, anxious. He was talking but nothing came out his mouth.

"What?" I asked out loud.

He did the same thing. I tried to read his lips. I believe it was something about Mimi.

"What?" I repeated.

Mimi is…in danger?

Suddenly, I woke up, holding my head between my hands. I mentally hit myself. How could I dream about him again? I think I have a problem? Then I remembered Mimi. I remembered: she's in danger. I jolted out of bed, into the base room. Naru was there talking to Drake.

I cut off Drake when he asked how Naru's research was. "I have something to say?" I raised my hand.

"Go on." Naru waved his hand to continue.

I told him and Drake the story about Mimi talking to Mickey about Kayla. Naru's eyes had a little glint and Drake did as well - well it looked like he was thinking how bizarre it sound.

"And Mickey told Mimi all that?" Naru asked for the millionth time. I nodded because I was tired of repeating myself. _Why is it in my imagination that he's smiling? Why can't he smile in real life? _I inquired to myself.

"So she's talking with the doll." he interrupted my thoughts. He put a finger on his jaw line to think. Since apparently, according to Natalie, Mimi's behavior changed right after she got the doll, we would have to take it and experiment with it.

Naru tried to get it once before Mickey was snatched it out of his hand as Natalie handed it to him. So, Naru offered at night when she's sleeping I would have to sneak it away from her. And I did. Natalie guided me to the room and we took it, unfortunately. We really needed this doll.

I had to center Mickey in Mimi's room in the middle of the bed where the camera could see it. I hurried back to base room to watch over the TV screen. Naru sat next to Finn while Drake and I were standing behind.

"So that's Mickey." Drake said as if meeting her for the first time. "I'm surprised she let you take it."

"Well" I scratched my head. "We didn't exactly ask." I said looking back at the TV screen. Mickey was still on the bed. Empty glass eyes. "That doll is creepy."

"Archeologists believed that dolls were vessels for human souls." Drake replied. " People back then used it to curse others. That is where voodoo originated from."

Naru abruptly stood out his seat, looking intently at the TV screen. All of our eyes followed. I remembered when I put Mickey in Mimi's room her head was up - now it's facing down. The doll's golden hair was spread across the pillow, eyes watching the doll sliding and moving. Her head fell off in the process rolling to the front of the bed staring at the camera. To top it off the doll looked as if it were smiling.

As we were watching to see if anything else would happen, we lost connection. "We lost the connection." Naru said. Drake dashed out the room. I followed him all the way back to Mimi's room, where Mickey was in her regular sitting position, just the way I put her - the head was on too.

"I don't believe this." I muttered in astonishment.

"This is common." Naru said from behind us, standing there like a back shadow because of his dark clothing. I stood there dumbfounded at the doll. Things are getting dangerous and if Mimi keeps hanging out with that doll, it is going - no; will get worse.

In the morning or should I say afternoon I walked to Natalie's room where I was told Mimi was playing. Today it is my turn to keep an eye on her. My opinion is she should stop hanging around Mickey all by herself. It's to dangerous.

Just when I was about to knock on the door I heard a little girl's voice other than Mimi's. "This house is filled with evil witches." a little girls voice was hissing like a snake.

"You mean Aunt Natalie?" It was Mimi's voice, even though she sounded frightened.

"Aunt Natalie is one of the witches minions." The voice hissed. I put my ear to the door to hear more.

"But I don't want Aunty to go, she's my friend."

"No." the voice snickered. "I'll get rid if her, along with the rest of them. You just need to do exactly what I say, okay?" Before Mimi could answer, I opened the door swiftly to find only Mimi in the room, sitting on the floor face-to-face with the glass doll, Mickey. Mimi looked at me with her eyes clouded in confusion.

"Hey Mimi." I said like I haven't been eavesdropping at all. "I heard you talking to somebody in here."

"It was Mickey." she replied.

My excited tone must've scared her. I put on a smile and sat down by her, my voice soft and light as could be. "Mickey?"

"Yes, and some other kids too." she pointed behind me. I saw nothing there except an open door. I twisted back to her smiling pretending to play along a little, trying not to be freaked out. "Oh, I guess their gone." her eyes shifted toward the door. I was horrified because something told me she wasn't lying. I put on the biggest grin I could.

"Guess they don't like me much." I shrugged. "So tell me, how long have your friends been coming over?"

"I don't know."

"Would you say Mickey is friends with these kids too?"

"Mickey is the one that brought them here." Mimi's voice turned slightly bitter.

"Mickey?" My voice was trembling. I told Mimi to stay where she is before I hurriedly rushed back to base to tell them the news. To my surprise Susan was in there sitting on the desk. Drake was bent over Naru watching the TV screens. I slammed the door to catch all their attention.

"What's up, Marti?" Drake's carefree voice asked. I took a deep breath in and spilled the whole story to them. After a few minutes explaining it, Drake put his thinking face on.

"What's the story around this house, exactly?" Susan grumbled. "Is it notorious around the neighborhood for being haunted?"

"It's the doll we should be concerned with," Drake muttered. "not the house." He pulled his attention on me. "You claimed that Mickey was the one who brought over the invisible friends." I nodded. "Can a spirit possess a doll like that, manipulate it?" he asked Naru.

"It could be a huge possibility." Naru looked down at the carpet, his dark pupils intense, no emotion across his face.

"Do you want to try and get rid of it?" Drake smirked.

"I'd like nothing more than to take down that doll."

It was around twelve at night when Drake started his exorcism in the dining room, placing Mickey on the table. Susan was nice enough to stay to watch over Mimi while she slept. As for me, I was watching Drake do his exorcism over the TV with Naru standing in the corner observing.

I asked Drake once after our first t case together about his weird exorcism chant and he told me it was a Buddhism chant. I still can't believe that he's Buddhist and he doesn't look Japanese.

A murdering scream filled the air. It came just from outside the base room door. I power-walked out to see Natalie in the hallway whimpering, clawing up against the wall. Her pale face was wrought in fear as tears began spilling out her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My leg." she stumbled. Drake came running down the hallway. Once he reached us Naru was began examining her ankle.

"Your ankle has been dislocated." He claimed.

"It felt like something really strong was pulling me by my leg." She started to cry. My eyes traced her leg, her ankle had a faded child's handprint wrapped around it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naru glared at Mimi as she sat in Natalie's bed. I sat next to her while she kept telling Naru to give Mickey back. But once he glared she shrank back.

"Where is she?" she yelled.

"Mickey is with me for the moment," he said as nicely as possible. "Now I need you to tell all there is need to know about Mickey and her little friends."

"Give her back." she ignored him.

"How long ago did Mickey started to talk to you?" he ignored her.

"Give her back!" She repeated only louder. "You can't take my friend away from me." Naru's eyes bored into her even deeper and she shrank back more.

"Listen, Mimi," he said in an imposing voice "_Mickey,_ is the one that hurt your Aunt. Now _talk_." He almost yelled at her but it was enough to make Mimi cry. She fell onto me and I soothed her.

I gave Naru a cold stare. "You need to stop being an insensitive jerk. You just yelled at a little girl and made her cry."

"I'm just doing my job, Marti."

"Yea, well you don't have to be such a jerk."

"I'm sorry." Mimi sobbed into my shirt. "I'm sorry. Mickey said I wasn't allowed to talk to anybody. She said she'll hurt me if I made any friends other than her. I'm sorry." she cried even harder.

Naru sighed closing his eyes. "When did Mickey start talking to you." He used a softer tone this time.

"When we moved into this house." she answered.

"What did she say to you first?"

"That my stepmother is a witch and my dad's her slave." Mimi recovered from her crying, facing Naru competely."She said they want to kill me."

"What else?"

"She said that Aunt Natalie was on the witches side and that she'll protect me from them. But I couldn't talk to other people. Sometimes I would forget and play with Aunty and then she'll throw everything around the room as punishment."

I get it now. All the poltergeist activity is all because of Mickey not wanting Mimi to talk to us. She threatened her.

"Was this around the time where she would bring your friends to the house?" Naru continued to ask. Mimi nodded.

"Yea lots of them. Their just like me. Mickey says her friends are her servants."

"That's all I needed to hear." With that he left, I followed behind him as he headed straight back to base. Susan and Drake were staring at the doll that was preoccupying Naru's seat. Naru explained to them what happened. We waited as Drake stated his opinion.

"I believe it is the doll." Drake looked at Naru for his opinion on his.

"Dolls always give me the creeps," Susan shivered. "That is always why I've hated dolls since I was a child."

"It isn't Mickey." Naru said aloud. "She isn't the one behind this."

"How can you say that after what we've seen?" Drake interjected.

"Because the doll is only being used as a vessel." he raised his eyes to the ceiling. "There's a restless spirit that's possessing this house. Until we can find Mickey's true identity, Mimi's in grave danger."

_Mimi's in danger. _I repeated in my head. That was in my dream! I had just realized it. I heard my name being called from outside the door. It was Natalie and she was with Kayla in the hallway staring at the wall.

"What's wrong?" I asked swiftly. She just pointed at the wall. That's when I twisted to see writing in red all over the wall. I sucked in a breath. It read:

**THE BAD CHILD MUST BE PUNISHED!**

**Naru walked up from behind me towards them. "Mimi told me something that she wasn't supposed to speak of. Mickey thinks that Mimi betrayed her and wants to get her back." Naru turned around to me. "Marti, you stay with Mimi at all times." **

"**Right." **


	10. Haunted Doll Part 3

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Thanks to: Cross my Heart for me, GhostRumble, and Lily Animelian Gu!**

**Thanks guys I hope I can get more reviews!**

**Chapter 3 ~ They want to play**

Today should be the fifth day on the case and we really haven't gotten anywhere except a few activity. Well, maybe not a few. Anyway, right now I'm on the back porch swing with outside the house with Natalie watching Mimi play and hum to herself. Naru put Susan in charge of cleaning that message off the wall because he didn't want Mimi to see it. It makes me wonder if Naru actually has a sweet side. I shook my head. "No way, Marti." I told myself. "Not in a million years." Natalie stared at me. I held my hands up laughing. "Sorry, I tend to talk to myself a lot." Natalie smiled.

Mickey wasn't with Mimi right now because Drake sealed it in a box with a cross in it. As of right now, he's burning it, even though Naru said it won't do any good.

After the wall writing incident, Kayla left. She left a note on the table saying, 'I cannot take anymore of this creepy house.' that was the only sentence on the paper.

"Thank you for your help, Marti." Natalie suddenly said.

"It's no problem, really." I waved it off. "I know how hard it's been, especially with Kayla leaving."

"I really appreciate it." She stopped talking when Mimi came up to us.

"How's your leg, Aunty?" she asked out of the blue.

Natalie smiled back and patted her head. "It's much better sweetie."

"Great." she clapped and smiled. It's been such a while since I've seen her smile. "Marti, would you like to pick some flowers with me to give to Aunty?" she asked me.

I smiled. "I'd love to." Mimi's angelic smile lit her face as she pulled me to the mutli-colored garden. She got on her knees and started to pick. I did the same.

"Which ones should we pick?"

"The prettiest ones, of course." She said in an obvious like tone. "Like this one." She pointed to a white flower. She reached out to pluck it until she gasped. I looked down to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"My hands are stuck." She panicked. I pulled her arms, but they wouldn't budge. I moved the flowers over to see what was holding her, then she was immediately released causing her to cry and run off. I looked down at the flowers and nothing was there except soil. I got up and caught Mimi running further out into the garden. Natalie got up and yelled. "Marti! Get her! She's running toward the pond!"

I sprung off into a fast run toward Mimi who ran around a huge tree near the deep pond.

"I'm so sorry Mickey!" She screamed. "Please don't hurt me." Mimi turned her back toward the pond and looked as if she were talking to somebody. "I'm sorry." She backed up against the rocks outlining the pond, before she could scream she slipped and fell into the murky water.

"Mimi!" I shrieked. Once I reached the end, I dived in without thinking. It was dark and deep in here, I couldn't see Mimi anywhere. I swam back to the surface as Natalie reached the pond, worry taking s toll on her face. "Mimi!" I called out, catching air. I heard a slash behind me. Mimi swam up yelling and screaming. She went back down under as if something pulled her foot. "Mimi!" I dived under and grabbed her arm that was sticking out pulling her all the way back up toward Natalie.

Just as I came up, I saw Naru come running from a far, something grabbed my foot, pulling me under. I striveed to grab a rock or Natalie, but it got me down. It kept yanking me. I tried swimming back up but there was no use to it. I screamed under water though nobody could here me. My lungs were on fire and I need air. I made my way to the surface, took another breath screaming at the same time and went down.

I believe I caught a glimpse of Naru as I saw a dark figure come toward me. I thought it was Mickey so I screamed losing more of my breath. My eyes started to get heavy, darkness surrounding me. Something grabbed my hand, I would've fought back if I had the strength to, but I couldn't. I felt the cool air hit my face. I inhaled as much air I could but the darkness was still there.

I was lifted bridal by someone, being carried out the pond. I can't see a thing, so I don't know. My body was being laid on the ground. "Marti!" A worried voice called out. It sounded familiar to Naru.

"Marti!" It was Mimi this time.

"Marti!" Natalie yelled.

"Marti, wake up." It was Naru. First thing that comes to mind, is since when does Alec get worried?

"Marti!"

My vision was coming back to normal. I could see Naru hovering over my face, eyes filled with worry. I sat up and coughed water out my mouth. Mimi came over to me and hugged me. "Thank you so much." She cried into my shirt.

On our way inside, Natalie was carrying, Mimi while Naru was trying to keep me warm with his black coat. Once we got inside Naru handed me a towel and Mimi was put immediately to bed. Natalie told me and Naru in the hallway after Mimi was asleep that it was best to move out the house. I agreed. The fact that Mimi is in danger, she can't live here any longer.

"There are some poltergeist that will follow you." Naru simply stated.

"Really?" She said in a worried tone. "Is there anything we can do?" she begged.

"You don't have to worry." He calmly said. "I have been doing excessive research on the previous owners of this house. Before your family there was the St. Paul's. They moved out because the father had a job transfer."

"So, they weren't driven out by the haunting." I shortened.

"Right. But before them, were the Herbert's. They had a nine year old girl that died of an illness here." He continued on. "Before them were the Sykes family. Three of their children died here within a ten month span. Two boys and one girl. Ten, eight, and seven. The two boys were killed in a car accident and the girl passed away with an illness." Natalie put a hand to her mouth, horrified of all he was saying. And he wasn't even finished. "Before them were the Lomane family. They had a fifteen year old daughter but she's still alive today. If you go back further , you have the Murphy family; they had a family reunion and their ten year old niece died of drowning. And before that, the Simone family lost their son to an illness and before then the Smith family lost there seven year old daughter to another illness. So, there is some sort of a pattern going on here."

"All the young kids that lived here, died here." I said aloud, causing Natalie to cry in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" She sobbed.

"I called on some more specialists. If you want to leave the house I recommend you wait until they arrive."

Naru and I headed to base finding Drake with his arms, folded staring at the doll with Susan next to him. I stopped in my tracks. Wasn't Drake suppose to burn that doll?

"It won't burn, Naru." Drake said as Naru sat on the desk. I flushed with terror as he said that.

"I told you, the doll itself is not the problem." said Naru.

Drake threw his hands in the air. "I've seen cases like these before." he pointed directly at the doll. "A girl who loves a certain doll, passes away and manipulates it to her own will."

"And like I said," Naru said with finality. "The doll is being used as a vessel." This made Drake stay quiet.

The argument was done, when the door bell rang. I answered it since Natalie was in her room resting her ankle. Riley and Kaitlyn were waiting by the door patiently. Riley was in his priest uniform and as for Kaitlyn, in a regular sundress, matching her pale skin complexion.

I greeted them at the door. Riley observed the outside with his bright blue eyes. It has been three months since the last time I've seen them. Sometimes, he makes me forget he's nineteen when he looks seventeen. "Long time no see." he said to me in his heavy Australian accent.

"Hey," I smiled weakly. "Come on in." I ushered them into the house down the hallway. Kaitlyn halted, holding a hand up to her mouth.

"This-this is terrible." she stuttered. "I have never seen such a disturbed house before." she clutched her stomach. I held onto Kaitlyn and lead her to base followed by Riley. Susan scurried up to Kaitlyn when we walked in.

"Kaitlyn are you okay?" Susan asked. It was surprising to see that Susan cared a bit.

"This house is being surrounded by the spirits of children." I guided her to a chair in the far left corner of the room. "They are suffering terribly. They keep crying over and over again wanting to be with their mother. I've never seen so many spirits in one house before. And their all innocent children." Kaitlyn fainted out of her chair into Susan's arms.

Susan brought her to our room. As they walked out the door, Riley turned to Naru. "Where's the doll and child?" he asked, getting straight down to business.

"Right this way." I guided him upstairs to Natalie's room where he was going to start on the exorcism. Naru came along to make sure everything went smoothly as always.

Riley shook hands with Natalie and went to put on a silver cross around Mimi. He opened his bible and started to pray while he took his holy water, drew a cross over the door and walls, then on Mimi's forehead.

"Our father who art in Heaven hear me by thy name. In the beginning was the word and the word was with God. The word was God. May God bless your soul." He closed the bible quietly, turning to Natalie. "For the time being I have offered a prayer, so she should be safe for the next couple of hours."

"Thank you father."

By that time, the sun was on the verge of setting. Natalie continued to stay by Mimi's side, watching over her carefully. Riley sauntered over to me. "I would very much like to see the doll if you wouldn't mind." He whispered in my ear. Before I could give him my answer, Drake barged in through the door quietly.

"Naru," he whispered. "Mickey's gone. I can't find her anywhere. It's like she completely disappeared."

Naru bit his bottom lip, reverting to his stoic mask. "So she's runaway has she?" he asked himself. "Don't worry, she'll turn up soon."

At two in the morning, Susan stayed with Kaitlyn in our room until she would feel better. As for the rest of us, we were in base gawking the screens for any signs of activity. Finn has been very quiet practically the whole time we were here. All he's been doing was watching over the camera's and typing away at his laptop.

I stood there with my arms crossed waiting for something to happen. Riley sat next to Finn to see what we have progressed in the past few days, although it wasn't much. Out of nowhere without warning, the house began to shake violently like someone was trying to flip it over. The furniture was moving on the screen very angrily. From one of the rooms you could here stomping noises, knocking, banging.

"Were picking up noise from Mimi's room." Finn said.

"Patch it in." Naru answered automatically. Finn turned it up. Over the loud rampage going on, you could hear children crying for help. Whining, moaning, sounding like they're complaining about not getting into Natalie's room.

"Sounds like children." Riley said uneasily. "Dear God there are so many of them."

"Do you think they want Mimi?" I asked to anybody who would answer.

"Sounds like Riley's prayer is having some effect." Drake looked at the ceiling. Suddenly the noise died down, silencing it everywhere. Natalie barged through the door holding something that looked like Mickey.

"I found Mickey." she held it out to Naru. "I noticed something at the ball of Mimi's bed and found this. She somehow found her way into Mimi's bed." Naru took her.

"Is Mimi alright?" Riley asked.

"She's fine."

That evening, Riley took Mickey into the living room where he laid her on the coffee table, closing the dolls eyes. Naru and Drake were there along with me to watch over. Riley put a silver cross on Mickey's forehead and sprayed a little holy water on her and began reading from the bible.

"In the beginning was the word and the word was with God. The word was God." He muttered his prayer. "I beseech the God to take pity on us and bless us by faith shine over us."

Mickey's eyes flew open. I jumped back into Drake hugging him for dear life. He hugged me back in a protective way. The doll's body rumbled, as if it were having a seizure. Riley ignored it and continued. "The light shining in the darkness, and the darkness comprehended it not." The silver cross on Mickey's forehead went into smokes, falling off leaving a cross scar. "I believe the spirit is cleansed." he turned to look at us. "But that doesn't mean it's been destroyed. It would best and safe to burn the doll so that it will never be used for evil again."

And this time the doll burnt to smithereens.

* * *

><p><strong>I am uploading 2 chapters today! Yay! I'm off this weekend but next week I won't :( I know! I'll try to put up chapters whenever I can ! I hope you enjoyed<strong>


	11. Haunted Doll Part 4

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 4 ~ Children**

After I woke up from my nap I went straight to base to see what everyone was up to. Naru, Drake, and Riley were actually discussing different theories about the case. I sat myself on the futon and they acted as if I never was there. "I believe Mickey's true identity is the spirit that haunts this house." Riley said. "Do you think she could've been one of the children that died here?" he asked.

"There's a good chance." Drake agreed. "The spirits were probably lonely by themselves and tried to befriend the children that inhabited this house. Then the children became side bound spirits as well."

"But why is it just the children?" Naru considered. "If they were lonely why don't they choose someone like Natalie or Marti, someone who can act as a substitute mother? Instead, Mickey was trying to eliminate them, so, why do that?" he contemplated. "Drake, I would like you to try to cleanse the house again."

"You sure?"

Naru acquiesced in agreement. He walked over to his laptop and typed up something. "The one to first move here was Anthony Smith. Part of his family was Buddhist, so that should make it easier for you." Naru handed him a notebook. "The death date is below the name." Drake looked at it.

"You sure did your research." he said in surprise. "Over seventy years old too."

"It wasn't that hard, actually." Naru strolled over to Finn whispering something into his ear before leaving to tell Natalie to go stay at a hotel for a while despite what he said about the spirits following them, he gave them a silver cross from Riley to protect them. Mimi wanted me to come but I had to stay here, to watch over the house with everybody else. He sent Susan and Riley with them for a while, but soon they would come back.

Finn, Naru and I were at base watching Drake over the screen in Mimi's room.

"Are you ready, Monk?" Naru asked through the microphone.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." he said back. He started his Buddhist prayer. Unnerved and anxious, Naru stared intently at the screen.

"The temperature around the bed is dropping." Finn informed. "Down two degrees in the last minute."

"The audio?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." They let Drake continue until the rapping noises came. "I'm picking up some knocking sounds. Nothing unusual." I was about to fall asleep on the futon when I noticed the living room. I tapped on Naru's shoulder and pointed at the living room screen. A white wispy fog started surrounding the living room.

"Finn, give me the temperature in the living room." he demanded.

"It's currently at negative two degrees."

Naru pressed the speaker to speak to Drake. "Drake we've got you in the wrong room. All the activity is coming from the living room."

"What?"

"Naru!" I yelled. I looked at the living room screen, I could see children figures dancing around in circles chanting 'Ring Around the Rosie.' They were laughing and giggling.

_Ring around the Rosie pocket full of posy ashes ashes we all fall down!_

"I'm kind of busy in here." Drake yelled back. I looked at his screen and it seemed to me harsh winds were whipping around in circles. He stood up, continuing to pray as he left for the living room. I closed my eyes then realized there was a dark adult figure in the far corner of the living room. I could tell that the look on Naru's face that he could see it too. Drake entered still murmuring his prayer.

"I'm picking up something from the living room." Finn said as he turned up the volume.

"_Children._" It whispered_. "Come my children."_

I could here the kids sing again and when they sang the line 'We all fall down' everything stopped dead silence.

The dark figure didn't disappear though, neither did the fog in the living room didn't clear up only the kids did. "Drake, look behind you." Naru yelled into the microphone.

He did. "Nothings there."

"Damn it." Naru said through his teeth. "He can't see it." I couldn't stop myself, my legs wouldn't listen to me. I guess I panicked as I ran out towards the living room. Naru called after me but I ignored him. I reached it, opening the door, and I said, "Monk look out!" Wind splashed against my face.

"Go!" he shouted back. I paid him no mind. I stared at the corner where we saw the woman standing. Nothing or no one was there.

"But we can see it on camera." I said to myself.

"Marti, go." he repeated in an angry tone.

I refused to listen. "You're in danger." I stepped in the room, frightened to death. A shiver went down my spine and that voice came back again.

"_No interferes with me." _It felt like it was whispered into my ear. Something freezing cold wrapped around my neck and squeezed it. The woman started choking me. "Marti!" Drake screamed. He said a prayer and the woman let go. I fell on my knees as Drake caught me. "We have to get out of here." He carried me out in a bridal way. Out of the blue a hammering distorting sound came from the floor. It was like somebody taking a hammer and hammering the floor down until something broke into the floor. Drake and I looked back to see a hole in the floor. Inside the hole was a deep well.

All the noises died down a few minutes later once the well was opened up. Once Susan and Riley arrived back, we all gathered in the living room to discuss the hole that was made in the floor. And of course as always, Drake has his opinion first.

"Well," he started. "to make it obvious, the house was built over a well. Obviously. This house must be pretty old."

Kaitlyn covered her mouth in disgust. "There's a spirit lurking down there, calling to the children, pretending to be their mother." She looked at us, each an every one in the eye as she continued slowly. "The children only want to return home. They're lost and can't find a way out of this horror."

"Is Mickey down there?" I asked.

"Yes. Her real name is Lauren Smith acting as ring leader of the children. But in reality, she is in so much pain and sadness. She just wants all of this to stop." I looked down the well, it was deep and dark down there. "The well is built deep inside the Earth, and that is where all the spirits dwell."

"Do you know who the woman is?" Marti asked.

Kaitlyn sat on the sofa holding her head. "Ms. Cynthia Maltias. She has been in this house for years in searching for her daughter, Emily. She's gathering the children because she's trying to look for hers."

Naru's eyes narrowed. "Now were getting somewhere." he walked away from the well out the living room.

"I'll be going somewhere. I'll be back." He left like a gust of wind.

"Naru." I called after him. I sighed in frustration. "Ugh, why does he do this every time, it's really starting to get old."

Drake chuckled a bit. "He does it so often, it would be something you would expect from him." He clapped his hands together rubbing them. "Well, while he is out we'll just have to do this ourselves."

I laughed. "You're right." We turned to Riley and Susan who were looking down the well. "Okay, guys, who wants to go." They looked up at us

"So, which one of you is up for the challenge." Drake offered. "I'm telling you, it's pretty intense in there." Riley gave Susan a 'I'm-out-so-you-can-do-it-' look. It was pretty funny, because Susan looked really peeved about it.

"Fine." she finally said. "I'll do it. But if I do it, one of you _brave_ men have to go to the hotel and watch Mimi for me." She emphasized the word 'brave.'

Drake said he'll do it, so there was no problem there. Thank god none of us had to argue, but maybe I spoke to soon. Susan wouldn't admit it but she was scared to do her exorcism alone in the living room. So, by sunset, Susan dragged me into the living room with her so she wouldn't be alone.

_And she calls herself a spiritualist. _I thought.

The room was dark with only two candles lit on the table and the camera placed behind the well, facing Susan and me. Susan flicked holy water in the well. She positioned herself all the way at the end of the room, far away from the well as possible. I sat behind her crossed legged listening to her speech.

"May the heart of this house be cleansed as I enter them dwelling," Once she started I felt an origin chill down the nape of my neck like someone breathing down it. The same gaseous wispy fog started coming out the well. Susan ignored it continuing. "I beseech the gods and ask as my humble plea-" a loud rapping noise came from the ceiling, cutting Susan off. Footsteps came from above. I could see my breath as the air grew colder and my breathing became harder.

"What did you stop for?" My voice was shaking.

"Chill." she said holding a hand out. She gasped as she took a step back.

"What?" I asked.

"I just felt something touch me."

"You need to stay focused." I assured her. "Just contin-" I felt something seize my ankle. Susan noticed my discomfort.

"Marti, what's wrong?" she asked.

My body was shaking not because of the cold but because of the hand on my ankle. "I-I fee-feel a hand on m-my ank-" I was cut off with my own scream as I was being heaved down toward the well. I tried to grip the floor with all my strength but even though the spirit was stronger, I still held on even though my foot was dangling in the well.

"Help me!"

"Marti!" Susan screamed frantically after me. Finn rushed in running toward me.

"Help me!" I was being dragged inside the well by force.

"Marti." Finn leaned forward, reaching a hand out to me. I couldn't grab it because if I let go I would fall into the well either way. The eerie hand pulled even harder and I swore I heard some bones crack in my ankle. I cried out in pain. Finn leaned in more, stretching out his hand. Right when our hands touched a force pulled me inside deeper causing my waist to be inside the well.

"Help!" I screeched again. Something pulled again but more violently causing my chest to go in. I grasped the floor boards the rough edges cut into my hands. At this moment I felt so helpless.

"Marti!"

Suddenly, the force pulled me backwards with one more tug and I was falling through the opening into the dark abyss. I screamed and screamed until everything went black.


	12. Haunted Doll Part 5

**Do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 5 ~ Differences between Exorcism and Cleansing**

Riley got ready to do his exorcism in the living room. Holy water and bible in the hand. Naru told me that I had to be with Kaitlyn sitting behind Riley to guard her, while he stood at the fireplace. Riley splashed the holy water at the well. "Our father who lies in heaven." he started his prayer. "Hear me by thy name." Kaitlyn gripped my arm tightly.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her, trying not to interrupt Riley.

"No it's nothing." she shook her head, blonde curls bouncing. "Cleansings are to address the spirit directly to help them with the issues they had in their past lives. Only a medium can be successful at it. Jesse is no medium and he plans to perform an exorcism."

"What's the difference between an exorcism and cleansing spirits?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Cleansing spirits you try to persuade the spirits to change their way but with an exorcism." she paused. "The goal is to destroy the spirit with brutal force, killing it in the process. I just wish he wouldn't exorcise her. At least not in my presence."

So Kaitlyn thinks that - well to her spirits and humans are one and the same. I don't understand it but I guess that's the way it is. When we were talking to each other softly, the rapping noises began. Footsteps pounding on the floor. Cold air enshrouded the entire room, as the white fog hovered about the floor. A figure started to materialize in front the well.

"In the beginning was the word. The word was with God." Riley continued to speak, ignoring, all the sounds. Something wrapped around my arm yanking it forward. I heard little children cry out for help. I tried to pull my arm back up but the force insisted I stay there.

"Kaitlyn," Naru called out. "What's the situation?"

"The children are attempting to leave."

Now I know how Kaitlyn feels: little kids being killed, who are in pain and sadness but at this moment we can't let them lay a hand on Mimi. "The numbers of them are decreasing from the living room."

"Why don't you try to cleanse them?" I said still on the ground.

"It's impossible. Not as long as Cynthia's spirit is here." Kaitlyn abruptly took in a deep breath. Her blanched face reflecting her fear, staring at the well. "She's coming." Fear took over her voice. There was a moment of silence.

We all stared at the well as a indistinct figure of a woman materialize right in front of us. Her hair was wrapped in a messy bun, and her lanky figure was covered by a saggy dress.

"Emily." The woman begged.

"Emily isn't here." Kaitlyn exclaimed. "Please understand that these children do not belong to you. Please set them free. Can't you see the pain their suffering. They want to be returned to their own mothers." Kaitlyn stopped as strips of white fog, looking like white larva, coming toward us. I was rendered speechless. Riley came in time to splash holy water on it, when a force knocked him off his feet into the fireplace.

"Riley." Kaitlyn yelled his name. I looked at Cynthia's spirit. She raised her lowered head, revealing eyes of pure hatred. She couldn't hear Kaitlyn at all. She was only focused on finding Emily. She had no plans leaving till then. Her gloomy eyes swept the floor until they landed on Naru's pallid face. His eyes full of confidence. He raised his right hand. "No!" Kaitlyn cried out to Naru. "Just give me one more minute, Jesse." she said his first name.

He ignored her. Just stared at the woman, his arm raised high, flashing an object in his hand at the ghost. The woman watched his movements intensively.

"Your daughter is here." he announced. I saw a wooden board cut into the shape of a human. The woman just stared at it. "Take the children with you too." He threw into the fog as the woman cried out to it. She was smiling and I didn't know why. What did Naru do? The lady hunched back and hugged the air as if she was really hugging something.

That was when everything in the room revolved counterclockwise. A bright white light blinded my eyes. Kaitlyn fell onto her knees but keeping her eyes shaded from the light. The white light emanated her. As the light started to fade I could see her hugging the wooden figure. I couldn't see her face but the way she was holding she looked…satisfied. She was fading away along with the light, melting with it.

And soon she was gone. The children who were trapped here all appeared in the living room, smiles on their faces, waving bye as they too, disappeared. Once they were all gone, the room was back to its dusky self.

Kaitlyn smiled. "They've all been cleansed."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning came around, H.P.R was packed up ready to go, with everyone outside with us. Natalie came out to say her goodbyes with Mimi. "I just want you guys to know how truly grateful I am." She shook Finn and Naru's hand. "My brother will be returning this evening, so thank you so much." She gave me a hug and so did Mimi.

With Kaitlyn being a star medium and Riley part of his church, they had to leave before us. Drake and Susan finished putting in the last TV before slamming the van door shut. "Well, that should be the last." He rubbed his hands together.

I poked Naru in the arm. "What was that thing you gave that woman?"

"It was something like voodoo. There are white spells and there are dark." he explained. "Dark spells curse people and white spells help them."

"So how does human effigies relate to cleansing the spirit?" I asked.

"Human effigies are basically vessels to hold the spirits. And that vessel represented Emily. That woman thought it was her daughter, so she believed Emily was found. And so she was cleansed. For your sake it was basically an illusion." He said bluntly. "All you need was their full name, birth date, and death date for it to be successful and perform it the right way."

"Just like Esoteric Buddhism." Drake pointed out. "Is that why you've been out all that time?" Drake asked just realizing it.

"I needed that information in order for it to work smoothly." he said.

"So it was fake?" I questioned.

"No." Naru responded. "To make it easier on you, Marti, this type of voodoo is so real, if I made one out of you, stuck a nail in it, you would supposedly die." He said straight forwardly.

"Okay, well, do you know what really happened to Emily?" My questions just kept on coming like a peeing race horse.

"Emily disappeared and her body was found floating in a pond about six months later. A couple of years later that house was demolished and built a house that stands before us now."

Finn added, "Do we know if she was kidnapped? Is that why she threw herself down the well?" I turned to Finn never knowing he was still thinking about that.

Naru crossed his arms. "There was no mention of a kidnapping. The important thing here is that this house is free of spirits." He got in the drivers' seat of the van while Finn got into the passenger. Looking at the two men, Susan said for the first time, "Who knew Naru could be a cleanser?" she smiled wryly to herself.

"That's amazing for how young Naru is." Drake commented.

"Amazing?" I looked at him.

"I wish I could do something like that when I was young." Susan walked toward her car with Drake.

"Me too." They laughed together. I heard little footsteps run outside the house. I turned around to see Mimi running toward me.

"Marti." she tugged my hand. "When are we going to see each other again?" I couldn't help but smile at her. I squatted down so I was in level with her.

"If you want to talk, you can call me, okay?"

"Promise?" she held out her pinky.

I chuckled "Promise." I wrapped it around hers glad that she was safe. And with that another case was solved by the H.P.R.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like this case! I loved writing it! It was really hard though! Anyway, PLease Review! I hoped you liked it. The case I can't wait for is The Bloddy Labrinyth. Which is up after one more case! Yayay!<strong>

**Next case Even School Grounds Are Haunted: What happens a simple game of trying to find your soulmate turn into something that's not****?**

**Yes I skipped the hexer because that one was going to be a little difficult to write! Anyway enjoy!**


	13. This School is Not Normal Part 1

**Do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 1 ~ New case**

"It's freezing out here." I mumbled to myself as I made my to work known as Hoffman Psychic Research a.k.a HPR. It in the middle of November and it's already cold outside. I climbed the steps of my work muttering unpleasant words about the cold and how much I despise it. I opened the door of the little one story building, the bell ringing as I did. My teeth were chattering as I closed the door from the freezing weather. I hung my coat into the closet while listening to the news on the TV that was in the small waiting room. The Anchorman was talking about Hillcrest High School: A private high school that's about ten miles away from mine high school.

"They made it on the news already?" I asked, bewildered by what I was seeing. I read words on the bottom. 'Cases of hysteria at Hill Crest High School'. "They had a case before that," I said thinking Naru was listening. "it was in the newspaper. Some kid got bitten by a supposedly black dog that couldn't be seen by the naked eye. That caused a huge uproar."

Pause!

Okay, first I'm Marti Allenburg, I just turned sixteen and in the middle of my sophomore year in high school. Although this is self proclaimed, I am an honor student and keep good grades. The only thing not normal about me is this weird part-time job with Hoffman Psychic Research, located in the city of Trenton, New Jersey. We investigate paranormal incidents. Yes, like ghosts and all that jazz. The owner of this company is Jesse Hoffman whom I would like to call Naru (short for narcissist.) Along with his assistant Finn. I, too, am also his second assistant. You get my drift?

Ok continue!

"You're late." was all Naru could say.

"Sorry," I threw my hands up in defense. "School help me up. Didn't we get a call from their principle?" changing the subject to Hill Crest High. I made my way up to the small waiting room where Naru was standing there with someone in front him. I took a little peek noticing that the guy he was talking to looked around my age wearing the Hill Crest High private uniform. His hair was light brown neatly styled and he was tall and lean. His face has a sullen look as if he has been stressed.

"Um, hello." I said awkwardly.

"Hi," he greeted. "I'm Blake Freeman from Hill Crest High." I moved my gaze to Naru who stood there expressionless.

"What's going on?" I asked. "I thought you rejected them."

"That's why I'm here." Blake pointed out. "I was hoping you would reconsider. The student body is really terrified."

Naru sighed. "To be honest I am interested in the events that have surrounded your school. I usually stay away from cases that have taken interest of the media." he folded his arms.

Blake nodded. "I can understand that. There have been dozens of reporters outside the school. Which is why we want this case to be solved as soon as possible and this is the only company we could find that deals with this sort of stuff. So, please, could you reconsider?" Naru bored his eyes into Blake for a minute before he closed them.

"Marti," he opened his eyes to look at me. "call Hill Crest High," he looked at Blake. "and tell them we'll take the case."

I smiled and said. "Great." making my toward the phone ready to call.

* * *

><p>Here's the new case tell me what you think of how I written it so far! Thanks! :D<p> 


	14. This School is Not Normal Part 2

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 2 ~ No time wasted**

Naru and I along with Drake arrived at Hillcrest High meeting Blake at the front office. The lady at the reception desk appeared to be giving all three of us a death glare. Blake guided us down the hallway to the Principal's office. When we were out of hearing range, I leaned over and whispered to Drake, "That was uncomfortable."

All he did was laugh. "In my experience most schools don't like outsiders coming in."

I laughed right back. "Maybe their just suspicious of you, Drake." I only said that is because he doesn't really look like a exorcist or a Buddhist Monk: he looks like a spin off of Johnny Depp.

"Oh, get real," he said playfully. "By the way, where's Finnegan?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You mean, Finn? He's back at the office waiting to see what equipment we'll need." Finnegan is Finn's real name. They just cal him Finn for short. And what is really cool is I found out that he is Irish. It explains his little accent. "I guess Susan is coming with him. Riley and Kaitlyn will arrive tomorrow."

Blake froze in front of two wooden corridors, knocking. A rough voice told us to come in. When I walked in, there were two older looking men sitting at a mahogany desk. One was a very large man, dressed in a gray tailor suit. The other man, was lanky and his face seemed he did not want to be here.

Blake confronted the desk talking to the larger man. "Excuse me sir, the people from Hoffman Psychic Research have arrived." Naru was about to stick his hand out when the Principal cut him right off.

"Look, I don't need to know your names," he spat. "Just fix the problem. Ghosts? I don't believe in them. What will the board of Directors say when they found out I hired a bunch of ghost chasers?"

I pulled my head back in disbelief. _Does this old man want us to do this or not?_ I thought to myself.

"Blake," he grumpy man said. "why aren't you in class?"

"I have a shortened schedule today."

Grumpy put his hands on his hips. "Is that so?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Blake waved off. "But if it's alright, I would like to keep this brief. I would like help them settle and I would hate if it had to cut into my studying time."

Principal answered before grumpy. "Well, Blake you are our best student, I'm sure you are on top of things." he then turned to grumpy. "Would you show them to the conference room."

"Yes."

Grumpy led us out of the office down the school hallways. "So," he said to Naru. "You're the one running this show? How old are you?"

I saw Drake smirk a bit. "This is gonna be a fun job." he muttered under his breath.

"I'm eighteen."

"And you're not in school?" Grumpy snorted in laugher.

"I'll leave that up to your imagination." Naru said, with a cold stone face.

"And you?" he asked me.

"I am sixteen and I go to Trenton High."

"Does your school even allow you to leave or do you just skip it?"

"Actually _sir _I did get permission."

He turned back to Naru. "What did you decide to tell your parents when you decided to become a high school drop out?" Grumpy said snarkly. I cocked my head to the right, being really close to smacking Mr. Grumpy over there across the face. "I don't know where this occult garbage come from, but I do know the young minds are impressible and people like you take full advantage of that." he continued. "I'm not afraid to admit that the idea of you profiting up this scam makes me sick to my stomach. If it were my choice I'd throw you out."

He stopped in front a room that was labeled, 'Conference Room.' "Come, in here." Grumpy opened the door to let us in. Once he walked in was about to attack him from behind but Drake held me back.

"Watch it, Marti," he warned. "you're wearing a skirt." I discontinued my small outburst, pretending to dust myself off. I strolled into the room after Naru. Mr. Grumpy sat at the table as Naru observed the room to make sure it was a good place to set base.

"This seems decent enough," Drake commented. "What do we do first?" he asked Naru.

"Lets see," he set his black coat down on the chair. "How about we round up the students and talk to the ones that have been involved."

Blake raised his hand. "I can help you with that." he offered.

"Make sure you do it quickly," Mr. Grumpy folded his arms. "I have things to do myself."

Naru glanced at him. "Actually, you're free to leave, we don't need your help. Thank you."

Mr. Grumpy shook his head. "I'm staying here. It's my job to manage and keep an eye on the students." My jaw literally dropped open when he said 'manage.' I was about to pop him in the mouth for saying that. I don't know how Naru can stand there with a straight face like that.

"Sorry," Naru said. "but once they become involved in a haunting they become a client of mine and as my client it is imperative that I insure their privacy."

"Since when are children allowed privacy?" Mr. Grumpy got up from his chair. "I see what you're doing; you're trying to get rid of me because I make you uncomfortable." he accused.

Naru shrugged his shoulders. "A client is a client, regardless of age. Now, please go." he said with a warning in his tone."

"I would like to know what they were thinking by calling in some kid that believes in fairytales to do a man's job?" Grumpy started to yell.

Naru closed his eyes with a sigh. He probably thought it was no use in tell Mr. Grumpy anything. "Fine, then, why don't you ask the Principal?"

"What?"

Drake cover a hand over his mouth to halt his laughing. "He's right," Drake giggled. "The Principal did hire us. Why don't you ask him?"

Mr. Grumpy abruptly got up from his seat again his face crimson with anger. "It's fine by me. Let him be to blame when you kids destroy this school." he stormed out slamming the door behind him. That was my queue to start venting.

"What the hell?" I yelled at the door. "That guy is an idiot. A complete jerk face. How is he supposed to 'manage' the student when he can't manage himself? He might be top dog around here but he seriously needs to be house broken."

Drake standing next to me whispered in my ear. "You're making a scene, Marti," he said referring to Blake. I turned around to find Naru and Blake staring at me. I laughed nervously.

Blake just chortled. "Don't worry about it. She is hilarious."

"Seriously Naru," Drake said. "I was expecting you to snap at the guy any minute now."

Naru: who remained calm through the whole situation, just shrugged his shoulders gently, wearing that same godly expression. "It's no use to talk to someone who doesn't listen to himself." he flipped through pages of his black book.

Blake chuckled. "It's like you already know the guy."

"This is for you Blake," Naru said, handing him the book. "It is a list of students that have been involved so far. When fourth period ends, bring them to this room."

Blake nodded and before he could walk out, a shrilling scream broke out into the hallway. It scared me have to death because, it was like clashing thunder during a bad storm. Drake sprinted out the room first. As I followed there was a girl, collapsed against the hallway wall across from the classroom. She was shaking violently, still staring at the classroom door. Drake kneeled next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. "What's wrong?"

The girl pointed shaking finger at the classroom. "B-b-black d-d-d-dog." she stuttered with fear. Naru and Drake walked into the classroom to find a big black transparent looking dog.

"The one we're here for," Naru said. The black dog jumped at them. Drake and Naru both ducked as the dog vanished in thin air.

Blake stood there, shocked. "It's gone."

The whole class gathered down the hall away from the room. Mr. Grumpy piled through the crowed to calm them down. "Everyone back in the classroom or detention."

Drake and Naru both looked at me. "Are you okay?" Drake asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, but," I glanced at the girl. "she isn't." There was a huge dog bite on her leg. "We'll take care of you." I assured her.

"I'll carry her." Blake said putting her on his back. Naru stared at the classroom before he called Blake's name.

"After you get her taken care of, I need you to gather the students depending on the incident."

"Will do." Blake saluted carrying the girl off.

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, the guy is all business."

Drake folded his arms before he cackled quietly. "That was crazy." he sighed. "Well, now that he actually sees what's happening he'll be a bit more corporative." He nodded his head to Mr. Grumpy on his desk biting his nails, excessively. I laughed.

The corners of Naru's lips became that a hint of a smirk. "It didn't waste anytime getting started."

* * *

><p>Ok guys! I am going to upload three chapters today because starting tomorrow I'll be at my second week of Band Color Guard Camp! But that won't mean I won't upload all week.

Marti: Yes it will!

Me: Shut up! No one asked you!

Anyway, The only reason I upload 3 chapters today is in case I DONT upload this week. I probably will but better safe than sorry, right? Please review and if you dont review thanks for reading!


	15. This School is Not Normal Part 3

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 3 ~ Ouija Boarding**

Towards, seventh period, Naru interviewed the girls that were involved in the massive absenteeism. I sat next to Naru as he was talking to the three girls. "You said you're afraid to come to school because of ghosts in the classroom? Can you tell me why you feel that way?" he asked.

The first girl, who had red hair nodded her head. "Yes sir," she replied. "But it wasn't just the classroom. I was in the Language Lab listening to a tape I made the night before for homework. There was this static noise, I knew it wasn't me so I turned it up and heard this little boy laughing. That was when I felt something touch my leg under my desk. I saw a boy and screamed my lungs out." she started to cry. "I told my teacher but she didn't believe me. I swear I'm telling the truth."

Naru looked up at the other girls. "Has anyone else seen this boy."

A gothic like girl spoke up. "Of course we've all seen him. It's no secret. Everyone in class has heard him."

The other girl spoke up also. "We told the teacher but as Cacie said, she refused to believe us. She thought it was an excuse to get out of class so that was when we decided to not show up for class at all." Naru looked at them thoughtfully.

I listened to Drake scribbling notes down in his notepad behind me. "So, there's a child spirit hiding in the Language classroom." he said to himself.

"Are there any other strange occurrences at this school?" Naru asked all three.

The three girls gave each other a convincing look before answering. Cacie was the first. "There is the unopened locker."

"And then there's weird sounds in the music room."

"Oh, and the nurses office." the gothic girl said like she just remembered a scary dream. "If you lay in there on the second to last bed, there will be someone in it."

"Whoa," Drake said, writing away at his notepad. "slow down."

"This place is messed up." I couldn't help but say.

"Also," Cacie said. "I heard someone say they have seen Shaun Lucas."

"I heard that too," the other girl said.

Naru held up his hand to keep them from talking. "Shaun Lucas? Who is that?"

Cacie began to cry again. "He was a freshman that committed suicide here."

My eyes widened as a flash of a tall boy with black shaggy hair dressed in the school uniform, came across my mind. I don't understand why though.

"Now that you mention it," the other girl said. "everything started happening right about last fall when he killed himself. It could all just be a coincidence but when you think about the suicide note, it's kind of chilling."

"What did it say?" he asked.

" Just one sentence. 'I'm not a dog.'"

"Do you know what it means?"

The girl look thoughtful for a moment. "Yea, I have an idea. Everyone has been thinking about it."

OoOoOoOoOoO

We three, sat at base with our thinking caps on. "Have you guys noticed how much these students hate school?" Drake inquired first.

"Yea," I replied. "So?"

"You tell me," he said back. "You're after all the one in school. I mean, the uniforms, the hairstyles - it's like none of these kids are allowed to express themselves. I haven't seen one kid with his hair bleached or highlighted, have you?"

I shook my head, smile plastered on my face. "Drake," I put a hand on his shoulder. "that was out a long time ago."

"Jeez, how old do you think I am?"

"Want to know?"

He put his hand out. "No I don't."

I slumped my shoulders. "Oh, fine."

"What I'm trying to say is," Drake continued. "is that judging from being here only a day, this school seems to have strict rules. Just look at the principal and that other guy: they act like they're running a boot camp not a high school."

"You're right."

"I mean, school is where teenagers spend most of their time. I mean stress from the school and teachers, it has got to get to them."

Then the line popped into my head. 'I'm not a dog?' I wonder what it could mean. The door opened up to Blake walking in. He sat across from Naru whom had his chin resting on his hands.

"Blake," Naru said. "You're also a victim of this haunting."

Blake smiled. "Yes I am."

Naru's expression softened a bit. "Could you tell me everything that has happened to you?"

"Well," he started. "it started this morning when a nauseating smell wafted its way into the classroom. Everyone started to feel sick. Some even vomited in the middle of class. The teacher thought it was a joke but yea…" he trailed off.

Drake wobbled his head. "That's terrible."

"Can you take us to your classroom?" Naru asked.

"I sure can."

Blake's classroom was on the second floor the fifth door. "Now," he said before opening the door. "it smells pretty bad in here." We made our way inside. Naru sauntered in as if there was no stench but I held my nose as the weak odor made its way. Drake did the same.

"It's smells like rotten garbage left out for two weeks." his voice pinchy.

"No," I said. "like dead rotting frogs."

Blake concurred. "Yes, that's - that's about it."

Drake opened the window to get the room some fresh air. I saw that Naru squinted his eyes as he scanned the classroom, touching the desks. "It doesn't seem to be coming from a certain area."

"Exactly. It's like the air itself is causing it."

Naru moved down a couple of desks before touching it. I don't even know why he does that to be honest. "Have you been doing anything around here?"

Blake tilted his head. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Séances perhaps?"

Two girls in the back started to whisper. "He's talking about One Wish." one girl told the other.

The other girl glared at her. "No he isn't you idiot."

"One Wish? What the heck is that?" I directed my question at Drake who tensed up.

Blake decided it was best to explain. "One Wish is a game that started a little over a year ago."

"I have one here." The girl pulled a piece of paper out of her bag. Uh-oh, that looks like a Ouija board on paper. This is not good at all. Drake, without warning snatched the paper out of the girl's hand.

"You two were Ouija Boarding?" He said angrily.

"No," the other girl shook her head. "Ouija Boarding is used to summon spirits. One Wish is used to help find your soul mate."

Drake crushed the paper in his hand. "It's the same thing as Ouija Boarding. Playing with spirits just for the fun of it is dangerous and wrong." Drake sounded furious.

"But," the girl shrank back. "I thought that since One Wish used gods and goddesses that it was safe."

"That's where you're wrong," Drake yelled. "Any amateur can summon a spirit but sending one back takes training. Never do it again." I shrank back along with the two girls. I've never seen Drake so furious.

Naru interrupted before Drake could fuss some more. "You said this 'game' was popular. How many people use it?"

"I would say the whole school."

"I would be surprised if anyone _didn't _do it."

Drake stormed furiously out the classroom and Naru followed along with me and Blake.

I barged into base, where Drake and Naru were studying some papers. Blake was there flipping pages of a book. "Okay, so everyone I talked to has at least done it once." I confirmed.

Blake spoke up. "The students I talked to said they do it at least twice a day."

Drake put his hands in his head. "This is worst than I thought. The student body is using it." he circled to me. "Just what kind of spirits do you think we are dealing with?"

"Quite a few."

Drake sighed. "This school is like a cattle car cramped in compassity."

My eyebrows bunched. "That is one way to put it."

"Are ready for what is to come Naru?" Drake asked. "Ouija Boarding improperly can stir up some pretty nasty stuff and I'm not looking forward to it." Naru was staring frustratingly at the window, his body leaned against the wall.

"I hope you can -" Blake got cut off by Drake grabbing his shoulders.

"I know," he piped up. "I can teach you how to drive out spirits so you can do it." Drake smiled in satisfaction as if it was the best idea. "How does that sound."

A bit of my anger was about to spurt. "Drake," I gritted my teeth.

Drake hid behind Blake. "Hey, don't judge me, I'm a pacifist."

"How many schools do you think take control of Ouija Boarding?" Naru said for the first time being in this room.

Blake shrugged his shoulders. "I would say not many because of how many students practice it here."

Naru's face became more complicated. "Doesn't mean a bunch of kids can hold an amateur séance doesn't mean they can summon a spirit." he folded his arms. "Now, lets see if someone was successful into summoning a spirit and that spirit just so happened to be a strong one: I can see it doing some damage whether it's physical or mental. But," he paused. "I can't see that happening on such a wide scale." He looked down at the papers on the table.

Drake nodded indicating agreement.

"To be honest, I have done Ouija Boarding once. A coin moved all by itself and it knew some of my thoughts." I said aloud.

"How about you try this," Naru offered. "put your finger on the table and make it stay still." I did as he said and put my finger on the table. "It's shaking, keep it still."

I stared at him then my finger. I could see that I wasn't trying to make a tremor but indeed my finger was shaking. "I'm keeping it as still as I can."

"When you have many people doing that at the same time, you have people's vibrations of their finger moving the coin. Since none of you are trying not to move your finger the movement of the coin seems mysterious." I cocked my head left.

"It seems to me," Drake eyed him suspiciously. "you don't have faith in the ancient art of Ouija Boarding."

Naru shrugged. "My basic philosophy is the spirits know two things that humans do not: death and the world that comes after death."

"I guess that's true." I was starting to understand. Naru thinks that Ouija Boarding is a harmless game and it was the things associated with death; something not a human can experience firsthand.

"Being it as it may," Naru sat down in the chair. "there are so many spirits here I honestly don't know where to start." he flipped through the stack of papers. "I would say we should wait for all of them to come together then throw everything we can at them and see what sticks."

* * *

><p>Almost done with this case then the next one will be everyone's favorite! Bloody Labriynth! (It's my fav too)<p>

Marti: Not mine!

Me: That's because you almost get killed! Muwhahaha!

Please review! And if you dont review thanks for reading! :D


	16. This School is Not Normal Part 4

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 4 ~ Another weird dream?**

"No hotels." Susan yelled. It was around eight o' clock in the evening when Susan and Finn arrived. "You mean to tell me that I rode three hours in the back seat of Finn's car," I closed my ears to avoided a headache. "and now you're telling me that I have to sleep on a cot in a room with a busted heater for the entire investigation?"

Sometimes I think if one day she'll go mad. "Calm down, Susan." I said calmly.

She grabbed my hand as if she were begging. "You probably won't understand but this has been a long trip, you should try being coped up in a car with Finn for three hours. A man who seems to pride himself by not uttering a single word to his passengers. It's maddening." She looked over at Finn who Naru and Drake were whispering to.

I raised my hands in defeat to make her let go. "Fine. Okay. But we're still better off than the guys are; with Kaitlyn only three of us are sharing a room. As soon as Riley gets here the four guys will have to share a room smaller than ours."

Susan folded her arms sighing heavily in defeat. After calming her down I pulled my attention back to the three guys.

"This is where we stand," Naru was scanning the mountain of papers. "there are to many eye witness reports ad not enough equipment. When Miss Kaitlyn arrives I will see if she senses the presents of spirits." Naru looked at us. "Once I know they're here I will have Drake, Susan, and Riley exorcise them. Finn and I will investigate anything that seems uncertain or vague. And Marti will watch over the base and report to me if anything happens."

"Like what?"

Susan started laughing. "Wasn't it the last case you kept on telling us about your 'dreams'. It's seems you can be of some use." she continued laughing.

I started to fake laugh. "I think criticism should be giving to those who've actually solved a case." Susan gave me a playful slap on the back continuing to laugh.

Blake looked at me. "Wait, your like them?"

"No, I'm just normal." I told him. "I'm not psychic or anything. By the way, Blake, don't you have to get home? It is getting late."

Blake smiled. "No. I was actually staying to see if you guys need any help or me to errands for you guys."

"Thanks, Blake," Naru said. "you've given us enough help for today but, I think it would be best if you didn't stay the night."

"Oh, of course," Bake said quickly. "Please if I'm over stepping my boundaries, please tell me. I'll leave."

A glimpse of a smile appeared on Naru's lips. "On second thought, you can be of some help. Marti start bringing in the equipment."

I nodded and brought Blake with me. One by one we brought equipment up from the van in the school's parking lot. After that, we set up a camera in the music room, and Language Lab so far. We moved toward the classroom where the black dog appeared in today.

"What's with the big microphones?" he asked.

I patted it. "It's so that it can detect weird sounds around the building."

"Oh," Blake stared at it. "Do all spiritualist use such high-tech equipment?"

"Not really. By the way, Naru, is no spiritualist he would rather refer to call himself a ghost hunter."

"Oh," he bobbed his head. "I heard of them. Shaun: the one who committed suicide, put down on his career sheet that he wanted to become a ghost hunter. Some people thought it was a joke though."

So, he was interested in this sort of thing. I wonder what he would think if he saw us here now? I then fet that someone was watching us from the door, as if static electricity ran through my veins, I jumped.

"Are you okay?" Blake questioned a confused look on his face.

I chuckled. "Nothing. I tend to do that sometimes. It's a personal problem." I waved it off. But I could've sworn someone was there watching us.

"Hello!" Blake yelled in my face. I gasped. "Where to next, chief? Your call."

My tensing decreased. "Lets see." I told a paper out of all the places that had major issues. "People have been hearing cats meowing in the gym, right? Lets go there."

"Whatever," Blake said smiling. "Being here at school, during night makes it even more creepier during the day. I don't handle the scary thing to well." I let Blake led me to the gym from the dark hallway. As we were walking I decided to strike up conversation.

"So why'd you call me chief back there?"

"Well," he supposed. "since I am working for you guys. I guess I can call you boss."

"No." I giggled. "I don't like that either."

"Well, I'll Naru big boss."

I thought about that for minute and laughed out loud. "Knowing him, he'll defiantly love that. You nailed it."

"It's amazing how he can be so calm through all this."

Once I brushed my shoulder against a classroom door is when I started to notice that Blake's voice started fading away and I somehow ended up on the roof top of the school because the sky was dark - actually everything was pitch black excluding the bright moon. "Wait," I told myself. "how did I get here? What is going on? I was walking with Blake and then…" I couldn't think of what happened after. A boy chortling disrupted my thoughts. I saw a boy about my age wearing the Hillcrest uniform, looking down at the school building from next door. I sauntered over to where he was. I could see now why he was laughing and watching: there were thousands of diminutive orbs rising from the school building.

"Are those souls?" I ask myself. The boy next to me kept on laughing. "Hey," I called to him. "do you know what those lights are?"

He laughed harder. "Of course I do." kept looking. "That is why it's so fun."

"Fun." I turned to the boy who stared right back, hatred in his dark eyes.

"So much fun. There is nothing in the world better than this."

I finally realized who it was. "You," A memory cam back to mind when the three girls told us about Shaun. "You're him."

A smile formed on his lips before I was swamped in darkness.

I was suddenly awake in my cot. I could hear Susan's soft breathing. Questions raced through my head. I was wondering how I got in my bed, if I blacked out and I didn't know, or I can't just remember. I looked at the time and saw that it was five in the morning. I decided to sleep for a little longer, this time my sleep was undisturbed.

* * *

><p>Last chapter until tomorrow or the next day! Enjoy! :D<p> 


	17. This School is Not Normal Part 5

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 5~ I'm not Psychic!**

Already exhausted by the dream from the previous night, I yawned some more before I walked into base, where Finn - as usual - was typing away at his laptop, and Naru was sitting at the table with Susan, Drake, and Blake discussing some things. I saw two familiar faces with them. It was Riley and Kaitlyn. I took my seat next to Naru, pretending I was on time. Apparently, Kaitlyn dropped the bomb on them.

"You don't see any spirits?" Drake repeated for the third time. "Are you positive? Should we give you a minute to settle in?"

Kaitlyn shook her head, her blond curls bouncing in the process. "Just because I can't see them doesn't mean they aren't here." she replied. "I can feel some presence here though."

"Well," I said in a low voice. "because you're the only one of us who can see spirits."

Drake slammed back into his chair, frustrated. "This case is not going to be easy."

"Okay," Riley spoke up his Australian accent present. "maybe we shoud give her time to settle in, just like you said Drake."

Naru's expression turned complicated, again. "But you can feel their presence?"

Kaitlyn gave him a contrary look. "Yes, I can feel an abundance of spirits in the school. And their location. But," she paused. "what type of spirits? I can't say."

Drake glared at Kaitlyn maliciously. "Just try a little bit harder."

"Wait," Kaitlyn perked up. "I do see something but I can't quite make it out. It's like static on a television."

Susan rested her head in her left hand. "Great, now we can't rely on you."

Kaitlyn closed her eyes, hiding her anger. "Miss Curtis need I remind you that you would be the last person to ever say _that_."

Susan clenched her fists her face flushed with anger. "I hope you know how aggravating you can be."

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. Not even two minutes and they are already fighting. I took a nice big yawn while everything quieted down.

"No sleep last night?" Blake asked, standing next to me.

"Uh, no." I lowered my head. I didn't get any more sleep after that freaky dream. But, it sure told me one thing, that boy is involved.

Kaitlyn suddenly creased her brow. "There is something else, this spirit has an extremely strong presence."

"What else can you tell us about it?" Naru asked.

Kaitlyn squinted her eyes, as if looking in the distance. "It's a boy - about the same age as me." That suddenly gave me a thought. "I sense strong emotions from him. He's had some kind of bad experience with this school. It's like he's being held captive by the school. He committed suicide. On the level of hostility, it didn't happen long ago."

_Is it him? _I thought.

Naru stood up and went to grab a booklet that was assembled next to Finn. He took a picture out and presented it to Kaitlyn. "Is this the boy you are seeing?"

Kaitlyn studied it then nodded. "Yes. Shaun Lucas." I popped out my seat to look at the picture over her shoulder. My eyes widened in disbelief. It was him. I started to feel faint just by looking at him. The black shiny hair and olive skin - yes. Naru retrieved the clip from Kaitlyn, putting it back in its original location.

"I don't think Shaun is being held captive by the school," Naru said as he sat back down.

"You mean to say that this kid is to blame for this?" Drake tried to confirm.

Naru ignored his question. "Finn, how did last night look?"

Finn took the head phones and began speaking in his Irish accent. "There was only a few temperature drops in classrooms 306 and 221 and also the Language Lab." Naru began to mark places off on the school's blue prints. "There were sounds coming from room 206, art room, and the gym girls locker room."

Naru finished marking, then began tapping on the table with one finger. "That is quite a response in one day." he thought for a minute. "Lets get to work - Miss Kaitlyn you will walk around the school to see if you sense any spirits, Susan I would like you to go with Kaitlyn and drive out any spirit she finds."

"Okay."

"Marti," Naru glanced at me. "I would like you to stay here and keep in close contact. Do _not _take these spirits lightly. I would like Drake and Riley to take care of the places we have mention. Finn and I will continue investigate for more locations. Do you think you can help us, Blake?"

"Sure."

"And Marti,"

"Yes?"

"Try not to fall asleep."

I slumped my shoulders. "I know."

School has already started and everyone was out doing their job while I stayed back at base…alone. It was sort of scary but I'm kind of used to it. I heaved a long sigh before resting my chin on my hand. If I'm just sitting here doing nothing how does Naru expect me not to fall asleep? I felt myself trying to dose off three times.

_No Marti! Stay awake! _I yelled at myself mentally. I slapped my face. "Ow." I shouted. I hit myself way to hard. I opened my eyes and gazed blankly at my surroundings. I was in that same meadow I've dreamed about for the last three times. Why is it I always come here that the sunset is still the same? And why did I fall asleep? I'm starting to hate this because I never did it before. I noticed a black figure some toward me, with a warming smile. It was Dream Naru. His face was paler than ever in the sunset.

Naru slowly sat down with me in the golden grass. "It's very dangerous at the school, Marti." he said to me immediately. "You should leave for your own safety."

"Why?"

He rapidly waved his hand in mid air. I was now in the second floor hallway. Everything was dark and unnoticeable. White orbs started floating in from the ground below. "These are the spirits that are trapped here."

I gawked for a moment. "It's just like my dream last night." I then was the gym locker room and saw Kaitlyn with Susan giving the room a prayer. I noticed a huge red orb glide out the locker. "Where is it going?"

"The announcement room. Watch." I saw that the red orb swallowed up a small white orb.

"It got bigger. " I said.

Naru nodded. "This doesn't do well for us. The spirits are devouring each other and growing. Like a virus." We disappeared to the meadow again. "Listen Marti, it's to dangerous here for you."

"But Naru, I can't just leave." I said. "What if you get in trouble?"

He gave me a slight smile. "Fine. But promise me you'll try to get some protection and not go near those red orbs?"

"Understood." My dream faded away.

"Understood?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "What are you talking about?"

My eyes immediately opened up to Blake staring at me, smiling widely. I abruptly pushed the I was sitting chair all the way to the floor. I guffawed nervously. "You better stop sleeping on the job before I tell the big boss." Blake teased.

I placed my chair back. "Hey, Blake, I've been meaning to ask but don't you think it's weird that every student in the school is Ouija Boarding? You call it One Wish, right?

"Yes," he answered. "but there are rules to follow like: you can never use the same paper twice and you have to bury it and say this stupid chant with it. I don't remember because I only did it for shits and giggles."

"I wonder why people do it though."

"It's to do something different. It's like a novelty; people always become overly obsessed with anything that's new or different." he continued on. "But there's no use in analyzing a fact because it takes all the fun out of it."

I gave him a smile. "You are a very rational person for your age, aren't you?"

Blake shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "Yes. People say I am an old soul, or a politician in training. They say, 'I can never tell if you're really friendly or just full of it.'" He laughed and I did the same. He stared at the calendar with a frown. "Well, it seems there'll be another fire in the locker room today."

"What do you mean?"

"Every twelve days a fire just breaks out in the girls locker room." Blake explained.

I thought back to what I saw in my dream. "It may not be in the locker room today." I wonder why I have these dreams in the first place.

Blake looked at me with a confused face. "What?"

I waved my hand. "Oh, I was just thinking out loud. I mean the fire could be anywhere." I saved. "Like, the announcement room."

"What makes you say that?"

Drake and Riley walked in saving me from answering. I owe them one. Drake looked between me and Blake and for some reason I knew what he was going to say. "What's up here? Do I see a budding romance going on? Teenage love is so cute." He sat backwards in a chair while Riley still stood.

I grunted annoyingly. "Drake, we are having a serious conversation."

"No need to be embarrassed."

Blake gave Drake a charming smile deciding to play along. "Think you could give us some privacy. We were just starting to hit it off." then he cracked up laughing. Riley slipped and fell onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Riley," I kneeled down to see if he was okay.

Drake got up from his spot and wrapped an arm around Blake's shoulder. "I think it's about time we had a little chat."

"Okay."

"Look, I know you have a crush on Marti but there is a time and place for this sort of thing. You know? You have to get her in the mood."

I helped Riley get up to see Blake nod. "I see. I'll try harder next time."

Drake raised his brows. "So you do have a crush on Marti?"

Blake grinned. "Yea, can't you tell."

"Say what?" I shouted.

"However," Blake went on. "that Naru guy is cute as well. He's a stud, but uh, not like you." As Blake said that, I realized he was playing around with Drake. I decided not t say anything and see how it played out. "You're hot." he told Drake.

"You're kidding right?"

"Yup."

"That's not funny man."

"I thought it was." I burst out laughing with Blake.

"You knew about his Marti?" Drake asked.

"No I found out he was teasing you thought he was gay." I kept on laughing.

"That really creeped me out."

"Just pay back for interrupting." Blake patted Drake's back. "So, how was everything?"

Drake started to sulk. "Don't ask."

I then turned to Riley who was most likely to tell. "Was it that bad?"

"Yes," Riley sighed. 'We exorcised every place Naru told us. It feels like it didn't have any effect."

"That's weird."

A few minutes later Drake and Riley were having coffee as I sat there just waiting for something to happen. Blake stayed in base to keep me company.

"So," Drake said, because he always has to start the conversation first. "about Kaitlyn: she says she can't see the spirits but sense their presence. It's just weird."

"Naru said she's the third best in America," I said sounding bored.

Drake nodded. "Yes, but she seems off. What do you think Marti?"

I tensed up. "You can't just ask me on the spot like that. I'm not psychic like Kaitlyn."

Blake put his hand up to stop me. "Actually," please don't say it. "when I said there'll be a fire in the girls locker room, you corrected me saying it would be in the announcement room." He said it.

"Really?" Drake said with some interest.

I shrank back. "It was just a silly dream. Nothing major. I was taking a nap that's all."

"Marti," Riley looked at me. "that has happened twice in a row."

"Actually…"

Drake slammed his fist on the table. "You mean it has happened more than twice?"

"Maybe." I said scared.

"Marti," Drake put his hand on my shoulders. "that's dangerous. You don't know what could happen in those dreams."

I threw my hands up, frustrated. "Well, I can't exactly help it. And I'm not psychic. It was a coincidence. Like I said: it was a stupid dream."

Drake clapped his hands together. "Okay, time to go to sleep Marti."

"I'm not tired."

He pointed a finger at me. "Whether you like it or not, your dreams have meanings; psychic or not."

"Kaitlyn told me to exorcise the locker room," Riley suggested. "so maybe you are onto something."

"It was a stupid dream." I yelled.

"Like you said Marti, you've had them before." Drake insisted.

"And you want me to sleep on queue?"

Blake tried to calm us down. "Now, now, we'll find if Marti is right soon enough." Drake and Riley backed up to see him. "If there is a fire in the announcement room, then it will prove that Marti's dreams have relevance. And if she does end up being correct, I'd like to see her end up more involved with the case."

Drake glared at him. "Since when have you become Marti's manager?"

"Since now."

I turned around angry at Drake's ranting mouth. Doesn't mean I've had these dreams before does not mean that I'll be right. It was a coincidence. But, that night, I was proved wrong by myself. At exactly four thirty-two in the morning, the announcement room was set on fire by an unknown source.

* * *

><p>I lied! I put up four instead of 3 oops! Haha! I got bored! Anyway, please review!<p> 


	18. This School is Not Normal Part 6

**I do not own Ghost hunt**

**Chapter 6 ~ Maybe it is accurate.**

Drake extinguished all of the fire. All of excluding Blake had arrived to see the commotion. Drake smirked at me as Naru and Finn observed the mess. "What did I tell you Marti?" Once he said that, I started to feel perplexed.

Naru looked at us curiously. "What's going on?" Drake told everything that Blake and I had told him. Naru had a thoughtful look for a second. "Interesting." he looked at me. I never knew I was going to be right about this but it actually sooths me that I can be of some use.

"The only thing is," Drake touched the wall. "is that it was more damage than we were told it would be."

Naru then looped around to me for help. "Since you had dreams about this, could you tell me where the other red orbs are?"

I put a finger up to my chin to think. "Lets see, the Language Lab, art room, and the nurses office had bigger ones. But,"

"But what?" Naru said impatiently.

"The chances I know all of that is pretty slim, right?" I said as Susan tripped over one of Naru's camera's that was on the ground. She made a frustrated noise before she picked it up to examine it.

"I don't count on you that much." Naru's words bit through me.

"Yea, I wouldn't expect you too."

Susan snorted cutting off our argument. "I've got some bad news for you Naru," she held up his camera. "your camera here is toast. Literally."

"It's fine," He waved it off. "insurance covers it."

If you saw my face right now, I was completely taken aback of what he had just said. "Wait" he looked at me from over his shoulder . "Naru, do you remember when you asked me to be your substitute assistant because I couldn't afford to pay you back for the camera I broke?" he then turned to face me. "Did you say that just so you could get help out of me?"

Naru sauntered up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're getting smarter and smarter each day," he smirked and walked out the room. I could feel my anger boiling and rising to the top. I was about to go after that jerk face when Drake caught me.

"Come back here Naru," I shouted.

"Marti," Drake held me back more. "He's not worth it."

"Stupid Narcissist."

That very morning, I roamed down the hallways thinking to myself about how much of a jerk and narcissist Naru is. I mean, I can't believe he touch complete advantage of me like that. The least he could do, was be honest. Sure, I was naïve back then but he did give me a really cool job. I heard someone call out to me, as I was in my thoughts. I looped around to see Mr. Grumpy also known as Mr. Posey.

"You," he said. "are you and your crew here done yet? I heard there was a fire in the announcement room. I guess your little exorcism's didn't work after all." To me this guy whined more the a pregnant woman would.

"Um," I tried to answer but he wouldn't let me.

"The main problem with you people is that ghosts only exist in your imagination." he spat at me. "You exploit weak minded people to earn a buck."

"Excuse me," I rose my hand to stop him. "sir? I really have to get back to my job." I turned down the hallway but he insist that he should keep talking.

"Would you like to know what happens to those who ignore their studies?" he said while bellowing me around. "Especially with all this ghost hunt nonsense? It happened with a student of ours." I stopped and turned to face him, he was smiling crookedly. "He was obsessed with all of this and it eventually led to his demise."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, sir we are well aware of what happened to Shaun Lacus."

"Make sure you don't end up like him," he told me. "I'm sure he's regretting it in the after life." Right when he said that - Kaitlyn's voice came back to my head about Shaun having a terrible experience at this school.

I clenched my fists, realizing what this man was saying. "So I'm getting from you sir, is that you do not feel sorry for what happened to your student? At all?"

"What?" he shouted at me. "I never said such a thing."

"It sure sound like it did." I lowered my head. A sudden commotion was coming from the classroom we were stopped in front. I looked at it for a minute when Drake and Naru came running down the hall to see.

"Marti," Drake said once he was near me. "what happened?"

"I-I don't know." I opened the door. The air in here was suffocating and hard to breath in but there in the middle of the room was the black dog biting on a desk. Kaitlyn and Susan finally showed up.

Kaitlyn covered her nose. "It smells awful." The dog showed it's dagger eyes toward me. Drake pulled me back, getting in front me. It evaporated causing the air to be steady again. "I've never seen anything like this before." Kaitlyn managed to say.

Naru took at step forth ,calling to Mr. Posey. "Mr. Posey, call an ambulance. We have some injured students." Naru kneeled to one in the far corner of the room.

I remained where I was standing: in the doorway in full shock. "Was that the same dog from yesterday?"

"If it was," Drake said as he kicked around a broken stick of a desk. "then it's grown since we last saw it."

"It must be growing stronger." Naru suggested.

Kaitlyn toddled in the center, scanning the area. Out of the blue, black spots filled my vision before Kaitlyn fell to her knees covering her mouth.

"Kaitlyn." I rushed to her, pacing my hand on her back. I was suddenly swept in a statically like visualization: I saw Shaun's spirit being devoured by a red orb he was screaming for help, but there was nothing I could do to save him. The vision faded away as I felt someone shake my shoulders gently, calling my name.

"Marti," It was Drake. "Both of you snap out of it." I came back to reality. Kailtyn's face was streaming with tears down her doll like face. "You scared me for a moment there."

"I take you saw it too." I told her.

"Yes," she sobbed. "Shaun-Shaun's gone. He was devoured." Everyone stared at her in silent, as thoughts raced through their mind.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! :D I haven'y uploaded the whole week! I said I would try but all was just so hectic! Anyway I will try uploading the rest of this case and some of the next and guess what the next case will be? Idk you guess it's a surprise! Heheheeemuwhahaha!<p>

Hint: It's probably your favorite case and plus I mentioned it two or three chapters ago!

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	19. This School is Not Normal Part 7

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 7 ~ Why Me**

"It's exactly how Marti's dream predicted." Kaitlyn said as Naru gave her a dark look as we all sat in base. "Spirits have begun to consume each other. And Shaun was one of them."

"Hold on," Susan gave me a complicated look. "so any spirit we drive isn't being exorcised, it flees to another place to be eaten by a bigger spirit.?"

"And the others who cannibalized the other becomes stronger," Riley added. "It's quite frightening."

_And here I thought it was all a dream._ I told myself. _How? Does this mean…no it couldn't._

Drake suddenly turned back to Naru. "What do you think we should do, Naru?"

Naru looked at his notebook that contained full notes of the whole investigation. "I think it would be wise to hold off on all exorcisms for now. There's no telling what would happen next." He then, lapsed into silence. Blake interrupted the silence by barging into the conference room.

"Excuse me," he paused as he took in the odd atmosphere.

"What is it?" Naru coldly asked.

"Well," Blake handed him a notebook. "I found out something actually quite disturbing."

"And what would that be?"

"After my conversation with Marti yesterday," he started. "I decided to trace back to the first use of 'One Wish.' in the school and found that it all started at the beginning of second semester of last year. There were two groups the freshman and art club: both started the use of it. But, there's more and I'm afraid it gets worse; Shaun wasn't just only a member of the art club but also a freshman. Now, I'm not drawing any conclusions but it defiantly seems relevant."

Naru sunk deep in thought. "Even though that is an interesting development however it still spread throughout the school. Countless séances took place and spirits were summoned as a direct result. Still, there is something missing. There is something happening at this school and no matter how many séances were preformed I highly doubt that amateurs could possibly do it." Naru shook his head. "This is a tough one."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The darkness of night settled over the school once again. It was such a large empty place at night. But, of course, I have to be the one roaming alone in the hallway to get a tape from the camera in the Chemistry Room. What was I thinking? I should have had someone come with me. This school is the creepiest place at night, like something is waiting to jump out at me.

"Just stay focused." I told myself. "all I have to do it get the tape." I barged into the Chemistry Lab sprinted to the camera and tried quickly as possible to get the tape out. I flash my flashlight over the camera to see. I reached out to get it out but it seemed stuck.

"Come one," I grumbled. "Naru is going to kill me if it broke. Never mind, he heard that." As soon as I finished my last sentence the flashlight blinked off. "Are you kidding me? A power outage?" I was about to walk out when a thought came to me. "Wait, a power outage wouldn't affect my flashlight." I have a bad feeling about this. I turned around starting to head back to base when the door slammed shut on me. "Hey," I shouted. I tried to open it up.

"There isn't even a lock on this thing: how ca it possibly stay closed?" I then heard the sounds of children's voices laughing from within the classroom. The chairs and desks started to shake. I backed up against the door even though I couldn't back up any more. The shelves shook until the glass containers could stay on longer. I saw that clear liquid made it to my feet and I could smell something like formaldehyde. My eyes widened as I realized where I was. I slammed the door as hard as I could.

"Somebody," I yelled at the top of my lungs. "help me. Please help! Let me out!" My eyes were getting heavy and I could barely breath. My lungs were on fire. I dropped to my knees. "Someone," my voice rasp. I fell into a world of black.

* * *

><p>I'm Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I was just resting my leg so I could get better for school and blah anyway just for you guys I'll be uploading one more chapter maybe two I have no idea but I promise it will be long :D Please review! Thank you!<p> 


	20. This School is Not Normal Part 8

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 8 ~ An Ancient Curse**

I awoke to be standing in a small room. A small twin bed against the wall , a desk next to it. A very plain room and I had no idea where I was. I scanned the room and noticed a bookshelf full of books about paranormal phenomena and ghost hunting and types of haunting. I smiled wondering what Naru would think if he saw this. But, something about this room was lonely. As if it were let alone for a long time.

I walked over to the desk to get an idea of whose room it could be. I perceived a student I.D on it. I flipped it over and the persons name was Shaun Lucas. I was in Shaun Lucas' room. My heart dropped as my vision changed to me sitting in a dark hallway, in front me was a petrifying scene I didn't want to see; a white light was devoured by a huge red orb. Just like Shaun. I closed my eyes. I opened them back up to be in the Chemistry Lab, except, all of H.P.R was there including Finn.

Susan was shaking something and seemed she was about to cry . Drake tried to pull her away but she refused. I look peeped over Riley's shoulders to see. He didn't seem to notice me and then I saw why he couldn't. There, on the ground, was my conscious self barely breathing.

Naru whispered something in Finn's ear. Finn nodded and he slipped his arms under my limp body (for some reason I preferred Naru). He then, carried my body to the Sickroom as Naru followed behind and so did I.

"Wait a minute," I told myself. "Am I dead? It can't be." Finn backed away after he gently laid my body on the cot. Naru assembled himself next to me. He caressed my cheek with his hand, his face inches from mine than I expected it to be. He said something that I could hear. I leaned closer.

"Marti."

I discovered that my body was fading until all I could see was black.

"Marti."

I blinked as I felt something tap my nose. Then my forehead. I opened my eyes to find piercing blue eyes looking down at me. He tapped my forehead again.

"Are you awake?"

I impulsively sat up and he quickly moved so I could do so. My head suddenly felt dizzy and I felt like I wanted to vomit. I laid back down. "I don't feel so good." My voice was hoarse.

"Then, don't sit up so fast, dummy."

"Gee thanks." I felt an ice cold rag land on my eyes.

"Just rest Marti." It was Susan. I lifted the rag and saw that Drake, Riley, and Kaitlyn were sitting on the cot next to mine.

"Hey guys."

Drake waved back at me. "You had me extremely worried kid."

"Just what exactly were you doing?" Susan questioned.

I laughed uneasily. "I went to retrieve a tape."

Susan cocked her head to the right. "Naru," she said frustratingly. "you sent her on her own to get a tape?"

He stood up. "If she isn't injured then we need to get back to work." He turned to leave. "Susan stay with her."

The other three followed him out. Susan touched my forehead. "If you still font feel well, stay in bed as long as you like, okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes drifting off back to sleep. I apprehended that I was in that same meadow as every other dream I have. And every time I have this dream - I turned to my left and saw Naru walking toward me - he always appears in it.

"Marti," he said. "it's not safe for you to be here."

I stood up to face him. "What do you mean?"

He waved his hand in midair, showing me a vision of Riley and Drake walking into the copy room where a large red orb awaits for them. "You have to wake up." he said calmly. "It's dangerous."

"I can't just automatically wake up." I threw my hands up.

He smiled gently at me. "Yes you can." he closed my eyes with his fore and middle finger. I woke abruptly at the same time sat up. Susan was sitting beside me. I got up from the bed immediately. I felt a wave of nausea and dizziness take over. My body swayed back onto the bed.

"What are you thinking?" she fussed. "Don't get up so suddenly."

"Susan," my raspy voice managed to say. "go find Riley and Drake in the copy room. They are going to be in trouble if you don't." Her wide eyes looked up at me. "Please go."

"I don't think I should leave you alone."

"I'll be fine. Now go." I pushed her.

"This is a bad idea." She muttered she turned back to see me. "Marti, do not move from that exact spot, understand?" I nodded. She dashed out the room. I sighed in relief to know that someone will get to them in time. I plopped back down on the cot, hand above my head. I still felt dizzy and sick.

The light flickered off. I groaned. "How many times do you want to play?" I asked aloud. A consideration crossed my mind. _On the second to last bed, there will suddenly be someone laying in it. _I slowly twisted my head to the right and saw a lump in the bed cocooned up in the sheets. "Of course I have to be right next to it." I mumbled.

I sat up as it mocked the same moves. It was only the sheets nothing else. I couldn't see a face - nothing. I felt that the air was dropping rapidly. As I was about to move off the bed, a force hit me, smacking me against the wall. I coughed, hardly breathing.

"I think it's time to leave," I said as I swiftly moved toward the door. Right when I touched to knob a loud cracking noise came out of nowhere. I stopped my breathing. I felt the hard floor beneath me disappear and I landed intensely hard on my left shoulder.

"Why does everything only happen to me?" I whined. I plunked up to reach for the door. There was nothing there but plain cement. "What? Where the hell is the door?" I looped behind and saw pieces of the floor everywhere and above my head was huge whole in the floor.

I hear the sound of rats or critters crawling. That is not the sound of rats. It kept getting closer and closer until someone opened the door right above me. "Marti." he yelled. It was Naru.

"Naru," I yelled back. "Down here."

"What happened in here?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't know," I panicked. "everything started shaking and the next thing I knew I'm down here." Naru kneeled down with his hand out to help me up. I rapidly grabbed it as the noise of a loud crack was heard. Naru's eyes widened just like mine. We both looked up at the small ceiling above us. The crack made it's way around the ceiling, making a circle.

My breaths were becoming quicker. The next thing happened so quickly, I shut my eyes and instinctively raised both hands. Then came the loud intense sound of the ceiling crashing down. I promptly lost consciousness.

I could feel the ice-floor beneath my cheek. I opened my eyes to nothing but pitch-black but I do feel something warm on me. My vision cleared as I heard the terror in Susan's voice as she called my name.

"Marti, are you alright?" she yelled. "Marti! Answer me."

"We're fine." My vision cleared to see Naru above me, hands on both sides of my head. He stood up, rubbing the rock away from him. He helped me up as Finn came in, an angry expression on his face.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"The ceiling just collapsed and the floor was indented." Naru said as if it didn't even happen.

Susan dragged me to base as Naru and Finn followed. "You two are so lucky you weren't seriously injured." Susan lectured. "Both of you sit down." Kaitlyn glanced at us immediately and went to the first aid kit. Susan tended my wounds as Kaityn tended Naru's.

"I would expect you to be more cautious Naru," Susan continued. "It's a miracle that you're even walking away with cuts and bruises."

"The ceiling collapsed because of weak beams," Naru said coolly. "No big deal."

Drake patted my head. "We should still bring you to the hospital just to be on the safe side." He gave me a friendly smile like a big brother would to a little sister.

I swiped his hand away though. "Really." I repeated for the third time. "I'm fine. I'm sure Naru's back took almost all the damage."

"Does anyone else think this is weird?" Drake suggested. "It would take an incredible amount of power for a spirit to make the entire ceiling collapse like that." Drake's face became more serious. "But what is more dangerous is it's mortality."

I suddenly felt a shiver crawl up my spine. "It erupted." he stared down at me now. "It's been absorbing so many other spirits for power and up to this point it erupted like a bomb." I said quietly. "If that dream I had is true then," I paused. "no one will be able to stop it."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Go home?" I shouted. "Why?" It was morning in the base room but I arrived late to a black atmospheric room with everyone including Blake were sulking. That was when I was told we had to pack up and go home.

Drake folded his arms. "The principal decided it at their meeting." he grumbled.

"But we can't," I refused. "the investigation isn't over. We can't just leave when we haven't even finished our job."

"I don't know." Drake inhaled a breath in. Naru was to busy talking to Finn to listen to my rampage. "Our hands are tight Marti. If the principal says go home we go home."

I threw my hands up in fury. "That's nuts. Right, Naru?" I looked over at him and he paused his conversation to look at me and then he went back to conversing with Finn. "But, we can't."

The red orb in my dream; we can't just leave it here. Something bad will happen if we don't do something about it.

"Look we can't just leave now," I told them all. "if we do, the spirits will keep feeding on each other until one huge gigantic powerful and dangerous spirit is formed." Naru snapped his head at me.

"What did you say?" I looked at him. "They feed on each other until the strongest remains?" he asked me. I nodded. "Can it be we are dealing with a type of curse?" Finn gave Naru a realizing look.

"What type?" I heard myself ask.

"It's an ancient one." he explained. "It dates back to ancient China. Although, I don't know why a Chinese curse would end up here. But this type of curse was used for living beings. It should've been extinct thousands of years ago."

"How did it start?" Susan asked.

Naru didn't seem to mind explaining. "It was said it had started with the use of a silk worm, along with other creatures like centipedes, snakes, and etc… they would put all those bug in a jar, bury it in the ground, come back to find one remaining that has devoured the others. The curse is performed on the owner. It was said to bring a lot of wealth to the house hold but in return - a human must be sacrificed for the curse to be complete. If not, the bug will devour the home owner. It's known as the Golden Silk Worm curse or death curse."

"Hold on," I held my hand to stop him. "the bug in the pot are in there eating each other, that is exactly what's happening here." I clarified.

Naru nodded. "That's why I believe it's just like the Death curse."

"But instead of bugs, it's spirits." Drake said.

"So, if they keep eating each other and one spirit is left then…what'll happen?" I asked aloud.

"I'm not sure," Naru replied. "If someone is doing this intently hoping for a Death curse, then the remaining spirit will be used to implement the target, but, if this happen purely by chance because this school sits in a closed location, then there is no telling what could happen."

"If one spirit is remaining and the school has taken possession of it, then they will have to feed it." Drake added. "Just like the home owner did. Like the way they feed a human to the bug."

Susan slammed her hands on the table rising in her chair. "Now hold on -"

"That's how it works." Drake cut her off. "If not the home owner is eaten."

Riley spoke up for the first time after listening. "But in this case, who will the home owner be?"

"Probably the students who summoned the spirits here." Naru said.

"Are you serious?" I gave him an incredulous look. "Can we do anything to avoid that?" He closed his eyes, trying to avoid my question. "Nobody knew what the outcome would be. They didn't know the consequences. If all those students started Ouija Boarding and eaten that would include Blake too. Right, Naru?" I asked him once again.

"There is nothing I can do." he finally said. "However, Finn, what are your thoughts?"

Finn glanced at him, then took off the headphones that were placed upon his head. He spoke in a very professional tone. "The Chinese curse seems to be at a lost with many psychologists. In my entire career I have never heard of anyone coming across anything such as this. There is only two ways to get rid of this curse, either -"

Naru finished for him. "Either transfer it to someone or feed it human."

"But you can't do that." I protested.

"We don't even know if it is a curse yet." Naru said. "But we should continue with the investigation."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naru left us in the base room as he tried to convince the principal to extend our stay. While he was doing that the rest of us tried to draw conclusions.

"I just hope Naru convinces the principal to let us stay." I said.

"Well," Drake said looking at papers. "if we're booted out this case is as good as gone. Knowing Naru he'll probably make it work even though he told us to keep investigating. I don't know what to do." he leaned his head back to face Susan who had an agitated look on her face.

"Use your brain a little." she told him.

"Same goes for you," he smirked. "Oh, wait, I'm sorry, you don't have a brain -" Susan smacked him across the head. "Hey!" He stood up from his seat, getting in Susan's personal space. "Take it easy. My cranium can take so much abuse."

"Oh, just shut up." Susan snapped, her face inches from Drake's. "You probably don't know what cranium means."

That was where I needed to calm them down. They can be amusing for little bit before they get to violent. Riley tried to help me calm them down. "Okay guys." I said but they kept on arguing.

Blake laughed and said, "Maybe we should use this time to analyze the information we have. Its got to be better than this."

"Yeah."

"To start then," once he began Susan and Drake's bickering died down. " One Wish' started at the beginning of the school of last year. The school then, became invaded with ghost sightings."

"Yes," I added. "and since this school is a closed environment, it caused the spirits to be trapped here."

Riley nodded. "Then, the spirits started devouring each other making it look like it's an Ancient Chinese curse."

"Okay we aren't getting anywhere." I told them. Drake and Susan were finally listening in. "Here is what I think: the way they do 'One Wish' around here is way different from the way I used to Ouija Board."

"But there are many different ways of Ouija Boarding." Riley said.

"Yes, but the paper they are using is weird." I paced around the room. "It has the alphabet, numbers, and the 'yes' and 'no': everything is normal up to that point. But, what I don't understand is the word 'demon' encircling the whole thing with a stick figure in the middle."

Finn, who had unmoved listened to our conversation, had suddenly grabbed my forearm. "What did you say?" his Irish accent thick. "Are you sure it 'demon'?"

"I'm sure but ask Blake, he's seen it more than I." I turned to Blake.

"I've only done it once," he recalled. "but I can try to remember."

" 'One Wish' after you wish one your crush, you bury it, right?" Finn asked.

"Yes, " Blake snapped his fingers. "then you bury it."

"Where do most of them bury it though?"

"Right down the street by an old church."

We ended up walking down the street to the church to investigate there. Susan stayed with Kaitlyn because she wasn't feeling well. As we approached the church we heard two sixteen year old girls behind us whispering.

"We aren't supposed to let anyone see us do this." one girl whispered to the other. I noticed she as holding the paper of 'One Wish'. I could see Drake was getting very angry because he told them not to do it ever again.

Finn walked up to the two girls. "May I see that paper please?" he was being very generous than he ever was.

Blake smiled at them. "Don't worry. You're not in trouble." They handed it to Finn slowly.

Finn observed it before he said anything. "I knew it."

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"This is a talisman."

I slumped my shoulders. "What is that?"

"When these are used, and buried in the ground, especially holy ground," he looked up at the church. "it can curse a person to death."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"A talisman?" Naru questioned. We were in base with everyone present.

"Yes," Finn confirmed. "when one of these is just buried it is meant to confuse someone but to be buried on holy grounds, it would mean death. Someone must've spread these around school claiming to be harmless Ouija Boards. Anyone who has participated in this has aided into casting a death curse."

"No way." Blake raised from his seat.

"We should consider ourselves lucky that whoever did this was an amateur. A professional like me can kill someone easily with just one of these." I lowered my head as he spoke. He handed Naru the stack of 'One Wish.' papers.

"From what I understand it still is the Chinese Death Curse." Naru cleared. Finn nodded. "What will happen once it is complete?"

"The persons name on the talisman will die."

"And whose name is it?"

"Mr. Harold Posey."

* * *

><p>So sorry I haven't uploaded in like a week. Busy busy but i made this chapter extra long for you guys. I'll update again soon. Um, thanks for read and please review! Pretty please! It would mean a lot. And the reason it took me so long was I had to research some stuff for the story about the curse and blah anyway Are you ready for School to start? I am (not really LOL)<p> 


	21. This School is Not Normal Part 9

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 9 ~ Unreasonable**

All I did was stand there, flabbergasted of what I just heard. "Mr. Posey?" I whispered. As if I called his name, Mr. Posey walked in with a triumph look on his face. He gave us an all over. Everyone single person in the room gave him the look 'I-know-what's-going-to-happen-to-you'.

"What?" he huffed. "Not packing yet?"

I believe was not the time for him to be Mr. Grumpy Pants again. Naru glared at Mr. Posey. "I think it would be best for you not to hear our discussion."

He folded his arms, smirking. "Are you planning to justify your fee or something." he retorted. Drake covered my mouth as it was opened to say a piece of my mind. "It's about time you cut your losses son. We know you're a fraud." Naru sauntered up to Mr. Posey shoving the paper in his face. "What is that?"

"Sir, have you become aware that Ouija Boarding has been popular among the students?" Naru bitterly asked.

"You mean that stupid game?"

"This is the board used for 'One Wish'. Someone has been spreading these around school not realizing the dangerous results."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"These talisman's are used to put a death curse on somebody."

"Death curse?" Mr. Posey said incuriously. "You can't honestly tell me a piece of paper can kill someone. Who do you think this silly death curse is for?"

"You." Naru plainly said. "And it's very real." Instantaneously, Mr. Posey's face stiffened. "Isn't that right, Finn?" Naru handed the piece of paper back to Finn.

He took it and looked over it once more. "Yes."

Mr. Posey's face became that of anger. "That's not something you joke about." he expressed angrily.

Finn handed Drake the paper. "Can you read Sanskrit Drake?"

"Just about." He took the paper.

"Can you read the name written on the right side?"

"Yes." he read it and said. "It says Harold Posey."

"It doesn't necessarily have to be written in Sanskrit," Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Whoever wrote this was so no one would know whose name it was. On the other hand, the left side of the paper is the written age in English: fifty-three years old."

Naru folded his arms. "I would say he's around that age. The only reason his name was written in Sanskrit was because if it were to be in English anyone could be the suspect. That's why they went through all that trouble."

"Who would do such a thing?" Mr. Posey inquired.

"The one who started 'One Wish' was a freshman in the Art club," Naru stated. "This, right here, is an advanced form of cursing. No ordinary student could come up with this. That student must've done some excessive research."

"That damn Shaun," Mr. Posey said aloud. "It was him. That damn rat - why did he choose me?"

I snorted. "I wonder why, sir."

"Excuse me," Blake cut in. "Sir, but would you really like to know why Shaun chose you, Mr. Posey?"

"Why?"

"Because of how you treated him. His suicide letter clearly said, 'I'm not a dog.' We are all aware of how this school treats us - as if we are dogs. If anyone in this school who would name a teacher by giving this kind of treatment, it would be you." he paused. "And I would agree with them whole-heartedly."

Mr. Posey's expression was flushed with anger upon being chided by Blake. Naru, with his expressionless face, stopped Mr. Posey before he could vent his anger out on Blake. "I think the identity of the culprit is, is at of no use to us. Right, Finn?" he nodded. "The curse has already been cast and I don't believe the originator of the curse can stop it."

"Well," Mr. Posey looked of almost helpless. "what can you do?"

Naru fixed his eyes on Finn. "Do we have a solution?"

"Nothing yet." At this point Mr. Posey started biting his nails.

"Can you reverse the curse?" Naru asked him.

"I can do that, but are you certain you would want me to?"

"We don't have much of choice do we?" Naru gave Mr. Posey a dark look. "Even though I'd doubt many people would mourn his death if he died, we can't stand by while he knows what's going to happen." There was a long silence. "Reverse the curse." I heard myself silently gasp. "We will be returning the curse back on the person who started it. We also have very little time left before the rest of the spirits are devoured and complete the curse. Once that occurs, death is all that will wait for Mr. Posey.

"Most likely in a very painful and brutal way."

"Wait," Drake stepped in. "Shaun is dead. Can you even reverse a curse on the deceased?"

"Turning a curse back on the dead is literally impossible. That's irrelevant since he wasn't the one who started the curse in the first place. When you reverse a curse, it goes back to the one who started it. Even though they weren't aware of the consequences, the students are the ones responsible."

My eyes widened. "But, you can't, Naru." I objected.

He turned to me with a cold stare, bitter with his words. "So, you'd rather us ignore Mr. Posey's death? Fail you to realize that the end result is no excuse for the students. Even if they aren't punished by the law, Mr. Posey dies, there will be accessories to murder. The curse will return to the students, this man who caused all this will repent his sins in one way or another. Sounds fair to me."

"Naru, no." I whispered.

"Mr. Hoffman," Blake stood up. "what will happen to us students once the curse is reversed back to us?"

"Since there is such a large amount of you whose cast it, the power should be divided evenly amongst everyone. At least, that's what I hope will happen."

"Well, we came to you to resolve this matter and if there is no other way to finish this -"

"There isn't."

Blake turned deathly pale. "Then you have our permission to do so."

"Wow," I said almost at a lost for words. "so, Mr. Posey gets it off easy while the students can get hurt or even killed. That's completely unreasonable."

"Murder is never an option in our society," Naru glared at me. "no matter how a person conducts themselves."

"Oh, but the possible death of hundreds is okay?" I wasn't even yelling surprisingly. I was trying to state my argument nice and calmly.

"I think it's reasonably for everyone to bare the responsibility of their own actions."

"But they didn't know what they were doing."

"Ignorance is hardly an excuse." His words slashed at me like knifes. This was the point where I wanted to start yelling. But the only words that came out my mouth were:

"I hate you, Naru. You're a terrible person." I said it in the most hateful tone I could. Once I realized what I said I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Finn," he sighed his eyes closed. "lets get ready to move."

"Right."

Naru brushed past me and slammed the door shut. I pressed the palm of my right hand on my forehead as Drake spoke. "Marti,"

"I know," I beat him to it. "I know Naru is right. But, I can't just what he says and I could care less if he doesn't like me for it."

"There's no other choice Marti," Susan agreed. "It's tough pill to swallow but there is nothing we can do."

"I'm going for a walk."

"Marti," Drake called after me. I left before he could yell anymore. I wondered around school grounds thinking everything through. I noticed it was dark outside and thought I should head back to base but I didn't want to go back yet. My thoughts sent me into an open classroom.

As soon as I step foot into the dark room, my feet sunk ankle deep in. The floor was in a water like state. The air swirled around me, causing me to get nauseated. I realized I got myself in a huge mess that was going to be hard to get out of. Something grabbed me from behind and pulled me out. I screamed bloody murder when I realized it was Drake he ran me through the corridors to outside on the grass.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled at me as we walked into base. Susan was checking me to see if I was alright. Kaitlyn and Riley were behind Drake discussing something with Blake. "You're lucky I was there to save you. Do you know how lucky you are?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Hey I would like to tell you guys to imagine if this is like a Tv Show because thats what I'm aiming for it to be like. After the last episode of the Anime I will be writing my own cases so I just thought to let you guys know that! :D R&amp;R thank you!<p> 


	22. This School is Not Norma Part 10

**HEY GUYS!**

**I'VE DECIDED THAT I WILL NOT CONTINUE THE CASE#3 THIS SCHOOL IS NOT NORMAL BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS BEING TO DRAGGED OUT AND I WAS SORT OF GETTING TIRED OF WRITNG IT SO I'LL TELL YOU A LITTLE SUMMARY ON HOW IT ENDS.**

**THEY ARRIVE AT SCHOOL DRAKE SUSAN MARTI KAILTYN AND RILEY. ALL STUDENTS ARE IN THE GYM. THEY FIND NARU AND FINN IN BASE. FINN IS REVERSING THE CURSE AND MARTI STARTS TO YELL AT HIM THAT THEY CANT DO THIS. DRAKE DRAGS HER OFF SOMEWHERE TELING HER TO HAVE FAITH IN NARU. AND SHE AGREES. THEY WAIT TOGETHER UNTIL NARU SHOWS TELLING THEM ITS FINISHED. MARTI RUNS TO THE GYM WITH DRAKE YELLING BEHIND HER AND THEN SHE FINDS THE VOODOO DOLLS IN PLACE OF THE STUDENTS.**

**HEHEHE AND THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART. OKAY SO THEY MAKE SURE EVERYONE ISNT HARMED AND THEN NARU IS OUTSIDE SITTING ON THE STEPS BY THE CORRIDORS WAITING. MARTI TRIES TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT SHE SAID BUT HE BEAT HER TO IT! AND SHE SAYS ITS NOT FAIR BECAUSE SHE WAS ABOUT TO APOLOGIZE! THEN HE SMILES AT HER WIND BLOWING HIS HAIR AND HE WALKS AWAY. SHE WHISPERS TO HERSELF OVER AND OVER. "He smiled at me. He smiled at me. He smiled at me." KEEPING HER HAPPY TILL THE END.**


	23. Bloody Labyrinth Part 1

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 1 ~ The Mansion**

Each and everyone of us were here. That included Drake, Susan, and Riley. Oh yes, and Blake. Yes Blake is here too. There is a reason why Kaitlyn isn't here also.

We arrived at a huge mansion. Indeed, this manor looked like an ancient hotel or a museum. Rather than calling it a big house, it might as well be called a castle. The gardens surrounding the house also looked abandoned. Even from the outside, one could tell that this house had been vacant for a long time.

"Welcome," a butler greeted us. "Thank you very much for coming. Please call me Peter. I've been given full authority to handle this matter on behalf of the client. If you have any questions or need to speak with him, I will be your direct contact. May I ask who is in charge here?"

Blake raised his hand. "Yes I am. My name is Jesse Hoffman."

Peter smiled. "So it seems the rumors of your young age is in fact true. May I ask who you brought with you today?"

"Yes." Blake turned to Susan, Drake, and Riley first. Kaitlyn will be arriving tomorrow. "Here are very accomplished spiritualists. They have offered their help with this case. And over here sir are my assistants," He pointed to Finn, Naru, and me.

Naru stepped up with his hand out. "Narumi sir." I heaved a sigh.

There is an explanation for all of this.

A few days ago…

"I've accepted a new contract." Naru told all of us as we sat in the H.P.R office while paced around. Drake and Susan were sitting on the two couches as Riley, Blake and, me sat on the sofa and Kaitlyn was standing up arms folded. "It's a very high profile case. The client has requested that we exercise the most confidentiality. If the media got involved it would no doubt blow up into a massive story. I believe the safest bet would be we all work on this together."

Kaitlyn raised her hand. "Did you get a call from a person named Mr. Walker?"

Naru looked at her. "You also get a call from him as well?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell us who this person is?" Susan asked her impatience kicking in.

Naru opened his black book. "Mr. Walker is just a representative. The actually client would be…" he trailed off as he put a piece of paper down on the coffee table. The picture is of an older looking man and his name read 'Gordon Brown' Ex Prime Minister of England.

"Are you serious?" Susan said with an edge of excitement.

"That would be a huge story for the press." Drake commented.

Naru took the paper away placing it back in his booklet. "Which is why we need to avoid attention as much as possible and a good way to start is by asking Blake to stand in for me."

Confusion crossed over Blake's face. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

'Oh, so that's why you asked Blake to come here." I said in confirmation.

"Do you think you'll be willing to stand in for me, Blake?" Naru asked.

"Oh yes," Blake grinned. "You guys are great. I'd be more than happy to help out. Plus, I owe you one. If it weren't for you guys the case at my school wouldn't have been solved."

"Hold on a second," Drake pushed in. "I understand you want to steer clear of the media but is it necessary to call in a body double?"

"The client has also been calling in other psychic's," Naru added. "including some shady bottom feeders. I'm sure its no surprise that I don't enjoy associating with those types." Naru was expressionless as well as his voice.

"Hey!" The door slammed open revealing a nice well dressed looking woman. She helped herself in. "You should talk to me before doing anything reckless." She also had a British accent. She walked up straight to Naru who was standing behind Susan's place on the couch eyes shut.

"Here's a shocker for you mister," she was being very sassy. "when you're asking people for favors there's actually an appropriate way to do it. I've said this before but no you never listen, do you?"

Everyone stared at her in shock. No one has ever really talked that way to Naru before and we had no idea who she is.

"Excuse him. This little boy is still learning his manners." She smiled at us. I raised my eyebrows.

"Michelle," he gave her his warning tone. "could you please take a seat. I'm trying to work here."

She gave him a glare. "And that is why communication is so important." Naru rolled his eyes.

"Um who are you again?" Drake asked.

"Oh," she waved at us. "I'm sorry, I'm Michelle Burns."

"May I ask how you know, Naru?" I inquired.

"I'm his teacher you can say."

"Teacher?"

"Yes," Naru was looking away from everyone. "I taught him everything he needs to know about ghost hunting. To be honest I was the one who asked him to take this case even though he refused many times. I hope you can work with us."

So everyone of us packed our bags and took a plane to England. Which brings us up to now.

The representative ushered us down the hallway through the wide corridor, towards the center of the house. It was a really quaint, intricately complicated building or mansion should it be called. As we walked I noticed how weird this house really was: there were four stair case steps hanging on a wall, a window on the ceiling, and a small door at the bottom of a door.

"This place is so weird." I muttered under my breath.

Drake snorted. "More than weird."

Riley joined in our conversation. "Have you guys ever seen paintings like this?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Susan cut in. "I was wondering if the owner was an artist."

Mr. Walker brought opened a door, "In here please." he gestured inside the room. I was the last in line, but right before I entered the room, a flash of persons dirty, muddy feet, blood dripping everywhere, appeared across my vision. I halted in my tracks as the smell of fresh blood entered my nostrils.

"Is something wrong?" Drake concerned. He was looking down at me.

"Nothing." I forced a smile. "I'm fine." I glanced down the hallway before I made my way in.

The room was a frighteningly large room. In the center of the grandiose room was a large table with many people sitting at it, waiting.

One person I recognized there was Kaitlyn. She was sitting at the end in her nice formal sundress she always wears most of the time. Apparently we were the last ones to arrive. Mr. Walker seated us properly before he introduced the main investigators but first he told us a story.

"Local teenagers took advantage by sneaking into this house to explore and scare each other." he explained. "However, two months ago was learned that one of them went missing. His friend decided to go back a search for but he went missing also. Shortly after, people have reported seeing spirits and lights shining out of nowhere." he continued with another story. "While this house was being remodeled, many reports of co-workers have gone missing and of course we don't want anyone else to come to harm and we want to try any negative rumors, which is why all of you have been invited here. Whoever exorcises the house successfully will receive a very substantial award."

"Interesting." A bigger man said with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"And if you decided to withdraw from the case, I understand." he added. "If you will remain on the premises until such time, I will greatly appreciate it. Now, I will introduce everyone who has so kindly decided to join us with this case." He started from the top of the table to the end. He points to an old looking woman. "This is Professor Ferrara and her assistant," a early twenties woman. "Ms. Faye." The two women waved.

"Star medium Kaitlyn Milowalski." She waved. "Richard Haring head of the Haring Psychic Research Council," he points to the larger man who spoke earlier. "His assistant Joseph Lee and their mentor from the English Psychic Research Society - Doctor Oliver Davis." Everyone focused their vision on him in shock. Excluding Naru and Finn.

"Shut up." Susan whispered.

Riley raised his brows. "No way."

I smiled with glee. "Oh my gosh, who knew we were going to be working with the famous Oliver Davis." I silently said to Drake. "Isn't this awesome, Drake?" I looked up at him; he was gawking at Dr. Davis.

"Look at him," Susan snarkly said. "he's star struck and freaking out."

"I can't believe such authority would actually join this case." Riley mumbled.

I even know who this guy is, he works for the British Psychic Research crew in London I believe. It's also know as S. R.P (Society of Psychic Research). He is very well known for his gift and P.K abilities (Psycho Kinesis).

I glanced at Naru who seemed to be giving Dr. Davis a deathly glare which made me frown.

"And last but not least Mr. Jesse Hoffman and his three assistants, Narumi, Finnegan Rushings, and Martina Allenburg." I flinched at my name. I think I just might change it to Marti after all. "And with their help of a Priestess Susan Curtis, an American Monk Drake Richardson, and a Christen Priest Riley Don."

I ignored what Mr. Walker was saying staring at Naru on why he seemed not to like Dr. Davis.

After all of us brought our luggage's to our room we were introduced to our base room. Blake sprinted in here asking, "Whose Dr. Davis?"

"He's incredible," Susan said, flipping her hair back as she sat down on the couch. "that's what. He's not really involved with the English Psychic Research but has done an awful lot of spirit research."

"He is amazing," Drake stretched his hands up leaning against the wall. "Wasn't it a few years ago he did the incredible P.K demonstration?" he asked Susan.

"You mean where he took the giant aluminum block and slammed it into the wall?" She confirmed. "I missed that one."

Riley dived into the talk. "And there was also that case where he helped find and rescued that American billionaire's son that had been kidnapped."

"Yeah," Drake walked over to Riley. "And that kid had been buried under the ground alive." Riley nodded.

"That means he's clairvoyant too." Susan said.

"I'm glad to see you are all enjoying yourselves." Naru's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh hey Naru," Drake just noticed him. "Where have you been?"

Naru rubbed his shoulder flexing it a bit. "I just decided to start bringing in a equipment. I mean we are going to be doing work right?" he cocked his head to the right to make sure everyone got his point. He is such a workaholic.

"I'm so sorry," I picked up a monitor.

"Don't worry about it,"

"Huh?"

"The equipment is to heavy for a woman to carry." Naru smirked.

I smiled. "Oh, don't worry I got it."

We had to move the equipment to the room which was to act as the headquarters of the investigation. There were computers, instruments of all shapes and sizes, a huge pile of surveillance equipment, etc. We put together the stands then installed the equipment while connecting the computer and monitor cables. While we were engaged in those jobs, Mr. Walker appeared.

"Ah, Mr. Walker," Blake greeted him.

"I hope you find this room sufficient for your needs?" he checked.

Blake nodded. "Yes it's brilliant. Um, may we ask you a few questions?"

I hoisted my eyebrows. Blake's asking the questions? I thought to myself.

"Of course."

Blake turned back to Naru. "Alright then, Narumi?"

"Yes sir?" Naru appeared at his side.

Oh, I get it. I chuckled.

"I have to go get some other equipment out of the van," Blake pointed to the door. "could you ask the questions in my place?"

"Yes sir."

With that said, Blake left. Naru steered Mr. Walker to a wooden chair as he sat on the couch placed on the right side of the room. Naru then, opened his file flat on his crossed legs. As we all helped set the equipment, we all eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You said the house has been unoccupied for a long time," Naru began. "would you mind telling me who the previous owners were?"

"The Prime Minister's wife's grandfather," he spoke very seriously. "And then the original owner. He built this house around 1902. But, since that time there have been numerous of renovations and add-ons to the house. In fact, up until the last owner of the house, new additions were made every year. So, it is very unlikely that the original building still remains."

"Tell us more about the character of this original owner." Naru pried.

"His name was William Emerson and he owned a of and in this region of England. He was very well known for his charity work like opening an orphanage at the charity hospital. Unfortunately, he lost most of his ventures once the market collapsed and the orphanage and hospital had to be shut down. He passed away shortly after."

"Mr. Walker," Naru frowned slightly. "have you witnessed anything out of the ordinary in this house?"

"I haven't."

"Would it be possible to interview those people at the house during the teenagers' disappearance?"

"We'd prefer to keep this as quiet as possible." he replied.

"Do you have an idea to any source of the ghost stories?" Naru pried once more.

"No, but the last owner of this house might have suspected something. His last words were instructions, 'Leave the mansion alone'. He wanted it to deteriorate over time."

Finn stopped his typing and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a floor plan of the house, would you?"

"No," he answered. "unfortunately. Are you from Ireland?"

"Yes," Finn bluntly said. "I am originally from there."

"Well, I should take my leave." Mr. Walker walked out.

"Thank you sir." Blake said coming back in with another box of equipment.

Naru gave us a reluctant look. "Lets start by getting the temperature readings around the house. And after the sun goes down, no one goes anywhere alone. Got it?" We nodded. "Father Don I will need you to make blessed crosses enough for us and the others.: Once he finished getting that out in the open he said one more thing. "This is a haunted mansion that has been vacant for a long time. There are numerous stories and no floor plan. Giving what we know and don't know, it's commonsense to be cautious."

At that Kaitlyn fell slowly into Drake's arms.

"Kaitlyn," I said. "Are you alright?"

"There is a very foul presence here." she said in a weakly tone. "I think I smell blood." she closed her eyes in fear. The image of the bloody, dirty foot prints flashed into my head once again.

The smell hit my nose hard. I covered my nose. "I think I smell it too."

* * *

><p>I know this is almost everybody's favortie case so I tried my best to writing it! Please oh Please tell me what you think! What do you think I should add to it. PLease, I'm open to any options! I will upload most likely every other day because of school, so yup that's the schedule.<p>

Please tell me what you think so far. I really need to know. :D Thanks for read and I hope you enjoyed! :DD


	24. Bloody Labyrinth Part 2

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Thanks to: horrorfanaddict!**

**Chapter 2 ~ Hide and Seek**

"Can we ignore that and get to work?" Naru asked cold heartedly.

Naru teamed me up with Drake and Blake as the others were a group. I went to the van to retrieve the thermostats so we could get to work.

We started our tour, by going to down an unknown hallway. I glimpsed at where we are and it only brought us to a dead end. Literally, there was just a plain cemented wall.

"Dead end ladies and gentleman." Drake sarcastically said.

"Jeez," I whined. "this mansion is like a maze." We looped back around.

"He did say that there were a lot of additions," Blake stated. "but seriously." He opened a door that supposedly led into a room.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I guess it's another room." Blake shrugged. "Normal? I highly doubt it." I placed the thermometer on a shelf as Drake opened a door with bricks sealing it and the next one with wood blocking it. "You don't think we'll actually find the dead bodies the ones that went missing do you?" Blake smiled tightly.

Drake smiled expansively. "If it's somewhere we can find I'm sure the police would've turned it up a long time ago." he opened a window. "What the hell?"

"What?" Blake and I said simultaneously.

We looked through to find an empty room. "Why would there be a room on the other side of this window?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well," Drake scratched his head. "the shutters look kind of new so, I would say it's another one of the additions."

The thermometer beeped and I wrote down the temperature. "Just over four degrees." I said to myself.

"Should we go now?" Blake asked.

"Yea, which way did we come from?"

"That way." Drake pointed to the left door and Blake pointed to the right.

"Oh great." I sighed. "It would so hilarious if we managed to get lost." I laughed at myself. This huge house does indeed have a strange and complicated structure. The corridors twist and wind pointlessly; even the width of the corridors change from wide to narrow randomly. Short flights of stairs appear at random locations, sloping up or down. One would lose sense of direction in an instant

We strolled a few doors down into a large room. At the center was a small room about two tatamis large.

"A room inside a room?" Blake said incredulously. "That's crazy. This is like RPG."

"If were a dungeon, there would be something inside." Drake smirked.

Blake opened the narrow door to find the diminutive room empty. "That's to bad." I smiled with relief.

"Hey guys," Drake alleged. "Have you heard of the Winchester Mansion?"

"Like, Winchester rifles?" Blake replied with a question.

"That's right. The inventor of the rife left a widow when he died." Drake lectured. "For years she was constantly putting additions to the house because she believed the spirits killed by her husbands rifle would come back to haunted her. It's supposed to be a complex house. Something like this. But they had a stair way that led to nowhere and a door the led to your doom."

"Wait," I stopped him. "you mean someone wanted the house to end up this way?"

"Rich people," Blake huffed. "You just don't understand them."

Richard Haring came into the room with his assistant. "Oh," he gave us a sly smile. "I didn't realize there was anybody in here. You are all from the Hoffman team, correct?" He approached us. "The eagerness of youth. I find it so refreshing, of course, when it comes to psychic research, it's all about _experience_. So, I'll be very curious on how well you guys do." He chuckled.

I furrowed my brows. Blake loomed to Mr. Haring. "Pardon me, I realize I look young but truth is, I just turned two hundred and forty nine this year." Mr. Haring along with his assistant, jaws dropped. "I got great genes. Everyone in my family practically lives forever." Blake chuckled.

"I don't appreciate being made fun of, kid." he said through gritted teeth. "Alright smart guy?" he poked his finger at Blake. "Tell me, when you were born."

"Well," he rolled his eyes like it was obvious. " I was born in 1662." Mr. Haring stood back, shell-shocked. Blake grinned back at him. "You know, I think you young kids these days are just super, but of course, if I talked to my elders with same sort of disrespect you've shown me, I would've felt it for a week."

Drake and I were turned around pretending that we were talking when we were holding in our laughs. "Naru totally knew what he was doing." Drake snorted out. "this kid is awesome."

"I know, it's kind of scary." I muffled. I looked back to see that Mr. Haring slammed the door shut.

Drake slapped Blake on the back. "Well done kid."

"Good job."

"Amazing."

"Thanks," Blake slumped his shoulders. "I feel a bit guilty now. Sorry for being a jerk to the jerk."

We ended up back at base. I handed Naru the temperature readings. Everyone, huddled in a circle around him as he was in deep thought. Oh, did I tell you Kaitlyn is working with us now? Yes.

"I don't think we should call it a day." Naru declared. "Not until we've got the night vision camera's the thermography and the microphones set up. And remember to stick together no matter what happens. Tomorrow I want to measure each room and the hallways and we'll use those to make a working floor plan." With that he turned away from all of us.

"Alright," Drake exhaled picking up a case of camera's. "This won't be over anytime soon. Marti," He turned to me speaking softly. "Are you going to call home or something?"

"No, it's okay." I told all of them as I wrote down what camera's to put in each room.

"Just let them know where you are."

"Well," I spoke of this calmly as if it was nothing. "since I have no parents there won't be anyone there." I suddenly felt all twelve pairs of eyes on me. Even Finn's excessive typing stopped. The scene felt almost frozen.

"You're an orphan?" Drake nervously asked.

I paused my writing to look at them. "My dad died when I was two so, I can't really remember him much and my mother died when I was in sixth grade."

Susan had a shocked expression. "Don't you have any Aunts or Uncles?"

"Uh-uh no one." I continued my writing. "Both of my parents has no brothers or sisters."

"Whose been taking care of you all this time?" Riley said out of the blue.

"Oh," I smiled. "I had a teacher that was really nice and let me move into her apartment. She had a job offering at the beginning of last year and she took it. The landlord lets me stay there for free because my teacher talked to her about it. I got permission to be manstipated since I had no living relatives and so, here I am." Before they asked about school I beat them to it. "My school is understanding to those having hard times so, my tuition is free. Now that I have a job, everything is pretty much covered."

"Oh," Susan smiled slyly. "I get it - anytime you want to skip school you just have say you have to work."

I laughed. "Yeah, I can stay out as long as I want to."

Blake folded his arms. "No wonder you're stupid." Doing his perfect imitation of Naru.

"Wow, you sounded just like Naru."

Drake wrapped his arms around my hand, squeezing me tightly. "Whenever you want you can cry on my shoulder and talk to me."

"No way." I muffled under his shirt. " I don't wanna, you dirty man." I yelled.

"You don't have to be rude." he lightly slapped my head. I laughed as he pulled me into another embrace. Everyone excluding Naru and Lin came over and joined. You know, this case might be scary but, it's moments like these I wished lasted forever. When we're all laughing and joking around, makes me happy. It's the best feeling ever.

All of us went to bed that night after a long working day. I was awoke by the sound of water dripping. Wondering if someone let the faucet on I got up to the bathroom. I opened the door, checking the faucet handles. They were tightly on. I then heard another drip coming from behind the shower curtains.

I approached it with the smell of metal entering my nose. I watched as a red liquid dripped down the tub. I quickly opened the shower curtains to a tub filled with blood.

I rapidly sat up breathing hard, a little nauseas in my stomach.

The next morning we all went straight to work. Riley joined my team with Drake and Blake to measure the rooms and hallways starting from our living quarters. We finished measuring the third room and I added up the measurements to something completely different.

"That's weird. If you look at this room it's in the shape of a square but the measurements say it's a rectangle."

"So," Blake rubbed his chin. "If we measured correctly the thickness of the wall will be three meters."

"It is weird." Riley looked at the ceiling. "Maybe we got something wrong."

Someone knocked on the door, entering was Professor Ferrara. "Mr. Hoffman," she said, referring to Blake who forgot he was Mr. Hoffman.

He kept looking over my shoulder at the measurements when he realized. "Oh yes, I'm sorry ma'am."

"I think it would be a good idea to perform a séance here tonight," a generous smile came across her face. "We would like to invite everyone if at all possible."

Blake nodded. "Yes. I will refer to my team about it."

We followed Blake back to base where he discussed with Naru about tonight. Naru seemingly glared at Blake. "Yes. Since there isn't anything we have to do tonight, we should go."

Around nine o' clock we entered a vacant room three doors down from our base. Professor Ferrara answered the door, smiling and rushing us in. I found it funny that Finn was to tall that he had to duck his way under the door.

Sitting at a small round table, were Mr. Richard Haring holding a hand cam recorder and with him was Doctor Oliver Davis along with Ms. Faye. I chuckled playfully elbowing Drake. "It's Doctor Davis. Try not freak out on us."

Drake 'sh' me. I giggled. Before Blake sat down he told Mr. Haring he was sorry about this morning. Mr. Haring stood up with a 'humph' and walked to Professor Ferrara.

"Professor Ferrara," he said while looking at the screen. "can we get a little more light in here?"

She momentarily glared at him. "Oh, is that a regular camera you're using there?"

"Yes. I use it often."

"Well," she cocked her head. "if you were going to record this experience I would've thought of you to bring a night vision camera. I'm sorry Mr. Haring but we will be using a single candle since, spirits tend to not like the light."

"No. I'm sure it'll be fine." He parked himself back into his chair.

_I can't believe someone wouldn't know something as basic as that. _I thought. "Wait," I turned to Blake. "don't we have a night vision camera?"

Blake looked at Naru. "Narumi?"

"Would you like me to get it, sir?" Naru spoke up, giving Blake a slight nod telling him to say yes.

"Yes. Thank you."

"That would be very helpful." Professor Ferrara said.

Around ten o' clock, the camera was set and rolling. Blake, Mr. Haring, Dr. Davis, and Professor Ferrara were holding hands around the table. It was dark with one candle wick lighting up the whole room. Ms. Faye was blindfolded, pen and paper in hand.

"Let us take a deep breath and close our eyes," Professor Ferrara announced. The rest of us lined against the far wall witnessing. "Lets call out to the spirits that live here in this house." with that they took in deep breaths slowly in and out. "To you who dwell around us I welcome you to this woman's hand to speak what you will to us. Please, speak to us so that we can understand your wishes. Use this woman to speak your will to us.

The silence was deep. Ms. Faye didn't respond at all; her hand holding the pen was trembling slightly. Professor Ferrara used a calm voice to call out a few times, and a long period of time elapsed. It was so long that it made us observers by the side frustrated.

Just as I grumbled such, silently, Kaitlyn sucked in a quick breath. "Kaitlyn?" my voice concerned.

A squeaking sound suddenly rang out. More intense than the sound, was the pen in Ms. Faye's hand hit the paper. Everyone held their breaths; Her hand moved in large strokes, writing black words on the computer paper. She lifted sheet after sheet after writing what seemed to be the same word.

Everyone's and I mean everyone's eyes were wide in shock. Naru's eyes even showed it. Then, there was a sudden bang. Like it was being hit from the outside. Everything in the room started to shake to cause the candle light to blow out.

Mr. Haring stood up. "Mr. Haring," Professor Ferrara spoke in a severe tone. "please sit down. You must remain still." Ms. Faye continued writing on and on.

There was suddenly a pounding on my shoulder. "Who are you?" I shouted realizing there was no one there.

Drake's Buddhist chant filled the room. Then, all at once everything stopped as if nothing happened. I saw that Naru turned the lights on.

Professor Ferrara was at Ms. Faye's side immediately. "Are you okay?"

She seemed to be in a daze as she nod. Mr. Haring was cowering under the table trembling in fear and Doctor Davis was glued to the wall. Naru walked along the room with papers scattered everywhere. He picked one up. "It would appear that you summoned a spirit." he bluntly said.

Susan picked up another one. "This is the same."

"Same here." Riley added.

Of course the only group to remain calm in this situation is Hoffman Psychic Research. Blake was still seated at the table scanning his surroundings.

"It says 'Help'." I read out loud.

Drake picked up one, confusion on his face. "This one is different." he flipped it around for everyone to see. Only five words written on there, 'I don't want to die.' It seemed drenched as if it were written in blood.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took a while to upload! I hope you can forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's just going to get more intense from here so stay in your seats lol! Please review and tell me what you think or if I should add anything! I will be trying to squeeze a Naru and Marti moment in so that is something to ook foreward to!<p> 


	25. Bloody Labyrinth Part 3

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 3 ~ First Victim**

We checked everyone to see if they were injured or not. That was when Naru suggested to Blake we go back to base to check the footage. Mr. Haring and Davis went back their rooms but Ms. Faye and Professor Ferrara went with us.

Finn sat down, rewinding the footage just now recorded. As he did so, Naru asked Ms. Faye couple of questions as he would usually do. "Tell us, Ms. Faye, what did it feel like?"

She tilted her head. "It felt like, my hand was being yanked around by the pen." she covered her mouth. "It was almost like if I let go, the pen would just fly away."

"Stop." Naru's sharp voice rang out. "Rewind it back to fifty-three seconds and then play it frame by frame." Finn rapped on the keyboard. The images appeared in reverse and the piece of paper appeared back on the table."

"What is it?"

"That paper." Naru pointed to it as the paper slowly floated down. It was blank. But, until it hit the ground was when the blood drenched words appeared.

Susan gasped taking a step back. "There wasn't anything on it until it hit the floor."

Kaitlyn muffled her mouth, clenching her stomach. "Kaitlyn," I guided her to a chair. "what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she coughed. "I just don't feel so well right now."

"Lets go to our room."

"Susan can you please go with them." Naru demanded.

"I can take her by myself." I assured.

"I don't think so." Naru snapped. I grimaced.

"Okay." Susan helped Kaitlyn up, walking toward our room.

Kaitlyn got undressed from her dress into her dragonfly pajamas. She covered herself under the blankets immediately after. Susan headed straight for the shower leaving me alone with her. "How are you feeling?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Better." she replied. "You couldn't smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Blood."

"You smelled blood again?"

"Yes," her faced turned paler that it's original paleness. "it was as if my clothes and hair were drenched in it. It was appalling."

"Just like when we first arrived." I muttered.

She nodded. "Except this time it has gotten much worse since the séance began."

I stared at her. "Maybe the spirit has a certain stench to it. Like the one a Hillcrest High."

This is genuinely weird. Kaitlyn and I rarely ever talk like this. In fact, truth be told, we've never had a nice long conversation. I always thought it was because she doesn't like me. After all, I am the one who is around Naru almost 24/7 and she has been trying to date him since the first day we met.

Kaitlyn lifted her head. "What do you think, Marti?" her voice smooth and low.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you sensing any spirits?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because apparently the last case we were on, you saw the same apparition that I did." She stuck her nose in the air.

"Oh," I lowered my head, remembering the vision of Shaun Lucas being devoured by the large red orb. "Yea that was crazy. I haven't been having any of those dreams lately though."

That's right. After the case at Hillcrest High, Naru gave me a test with guessing what shape is behind the cards and some other guessing game. But, in the end he had said I have latent psychic abilities and everyone was there for it too. So, I'm now officially a latent psychic. Not professional either.

Susan returned from her shower dressed in a pale green night gown. "Well," she said drying her hair with a towel. "it seems you two are getting along."

"You must be joking," Kaitlyn infuriated the line. "clearly someone like me does not associate with someone like that."

So that's why she never talks to me.

"Excuse me?" I stood. "Why do you hate me so much?" I nearly shouted.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "maybe because you're breathing."

I brought my head back. "I'll breath on you, you creep." I took a pillow throwing it at her face.

Susan sighed. "That's great. You guys are really on your way to being best friends." she muttered in sarcasm.

"I'll never be friends with her." Kaitlyn and I both said, pointing at each other. Kaitlyn shoved the covers under her. "I'm going to bed." she declared.

This is such redundant nonsense. I was about to wake her up when Susan said a line that caught me off guard. "You both get along so well."

Whatever. I huffed to my bed in the middle of the room. I fell asleep right away.

The very next morning all three of us walked to base. We said good morning to Finn as he passed by us, ignoring our greetings. I then heard the sudden cry of Professor Ferrara.

"Are you sure you haven't seen Angela?" Professor Ferrara cried.

I walked in seeing Riley and Blake comforting Professor Ferrara. Drake stood two steps away so I decided to ask him.

"What's going on?" I whispered to him.

"It seems Ms. Faye went missing." he sullenly said.

"What?" I said breathlessly. Riley and Blake sat her in a chair as she cried it out.

Blake patted the older woman's back. "Please calm down Mrs. Ferrara."

"When did you last see her?" Naru pried.

"It was around daybreak." she verified. "I woke up briefly to use the restroom and saw her here sound asleep."

"Do you remember what time it was?" She shook her head. "What time did you get up?"

"Around seven."

Drake check his wrist watch. "Okay, so it's about ten. We can at least say she's been missing for the last three hours."

Mr. Walker barged in. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I questioned the staff asking if they saw her early this morning or last night and it appears none of them have. I also checked the front door and it's locked so…"

"So we can probably assume she didn't walk out." Blake finished for him.

Professor Ferrara buried her face in her hands. "Angela has terrible eyesight I know for a fact she wouldn't go anywhere without her contacts." She reached into her shirt pocket taking out a contact case.

"Hey." an idea sprung from my head. "I think Dr. Davis might be able to help. After all, he was able to find that millionaires son, right?" I looked at Drake for clarity.

The professor perked up. "Really?"

As on queue, Mr. Haring walked in with Oliver Davis and assistant. "Professor Ferrara," Mr. Haring said. "I heard about what happened and if there is anything we can help you with just ask."

She stood. "Yes. I want to know if Dr. Davis can perform psycometry. Maybe he can find her. This contact case is the only thing she left behind." She handed him the contact case.

He politely accepted it with a grudging expression. "Of course." He took it to Dr. Davis who was sitting on the couch. "Dr. Davis."

He took the object, closing his eyes, concentrating. After, a few moments, he shook his head 'no.'

"I'm afraid he is unable to sense anything from this item." Mr. Haring shrugged.

"Why not?" she panicked.

"It's something that belongs to her though." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"The doctor is limited." Mr. Haring quickly said. "He can only utilize an object that was with the person at the time they went missing."

Professor Ferrara cried. "Oh no."

"So what your saying is," I started rampaging. "is that we should just look for something she dropped at the scene of the crime?"

"Look little _girl_," he barked. "I unfortunately don't make the rules. Has anyone considered that the séance yesterday traumatized the girl and she simply went home?" he smiled. "Young people these days don't seem to have much staying power."

"Excuse me?"

"You may be right." Professor said before I could say more. "thanks for your help anyway."

Blake touched her shoulder. "Don't worry Professor Ferrara, we will still search to see if we find anything."

I know that Ms. Faye didn't just 'Leave the premises'. There something fishy about that Dr. Davis man. Their hiding something and I know it for a fact.

* * *

><p>Heyyyy! Enjoy enjoy enjoy! I'll update soon! Hey guys the next case I want to make up my own and I was wondering if any of your can give me ideas on what do you want it to be!<p>

What would you like to see between Naru and Marti 3 etc! Tell me I will most likely put it in!


End file.
